Heart vs Brain
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: A war between self and self! No matter who you choose... You kill a part of yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note -

Hi this is Srishti Jain... Old fan of CID and new on fanfiction. Some of you maybe knowing me from twitter or Instagram. Am an aspiring writer who just wishes to explore self. This story was my first ever work of fiction. 'Was' because i have already completed posting this story on my blog and also am in last phase of posting this one on Wattpad. But yes this was my first ever story and is hence special to me. So reviews from you all really matter a lot to me...

* * *

Standing on the shore he was staring at the vast sea... Moon shining bright in the sky between the crowd of stars... Waves touching his feat and returning back into the ocean... Cool breeze making his silky hair messy but he seemed least interested in setting them back... The only thing that was disturbing the silence of the night was the sound of the waves but they were incapable of disturbing his thoughts... Motionless he was standing there, his face showing no expressions but only he knew what feelings he was going through... His usually intense eyes were filled with pain tonight... His courageous heart was filled with guilt and his sharp brain failed to find a way out of it... Suddenly his brain started to play some of the most beautiful memories of his life

"Jab tak tera yeh dost zinda hai na koi goli tumhe chu bhi nahi sakti"

"Dost toh hum bhi hai tumhare, hume toh kabhi koi gift nahi diya"

"Agar zarurt pade toh yaad karna, dost nahi bhai hu tumahara"

"Tum na apne poto ko apne darwaze todne ki kahaniya zarur sunana... Aree tum kya mai sunauga"

"Abhijeet tum mujh par kabhi goli chala hi nahi sakte"

Those smiles, those laughs that they had together... The bullets and that anger that they beared for each other... Those eyes he couldn't see pain in and that man for whom he could fight the whole world... His friend who was more precious than his own life for him... These memories which were his most valuable possession were nothing else but the reason why his heart ached today... He remembered his face, his bestie's, his Daya's face and the smile which used to bring a smile on his face brought tears in his eyes today... A tear rolled down his left eye on his cheek and it brought him back from his thoughts... He stared at the watch in his hand not to see the time but because it was his brother's only sign with him... Brother's?! Yes brother's! He was much more than a brother to him... He moved his hand on that watch slowly, feeling his Daya's presence in it... He remembered why and how this watch reached him

*Flashback*

(Abhijeet and Daya were arguing over something... Meanwhile Freedy came in between)

Freedy - Kya hua sir? App dono jaghad kyu rahe hai?

Daya - Yeh abhijeet ki wajh se!

Abhijeet - Meri wajh se kya! Maine kya kiya? Apna wada tum todo and galti meri! Yeh kaha ka insaf hai

Daya - Toh tumne cheating ki thi!

Abhijeet - Aree maine konsi cheating ki! Shart tum haar gaye aur ab tumhe apna wada pura karna he padega

Daya - Dekho abhijeet... (Started daya)

Freedy - Sir koi mujhe batayega ki konsi shart? Kaisi shart?

Abhijeet - Achaa theek hai chalo ab freedy hi decide karega ki kon sahi hai aur kon galat

Daya - Okk... Done

Abhijeet - Dekho freedy, hua yeh ki maine aur daya ne shart lagayi thi ki ajj ACP sir beauro mai kharab mood se ayege... Mai keh raha tha kharab mood se ayege and daya bol raha tha nahi ayege... Aur ajj ACP sir ka mood subah se khaarb hi hai... Matlab mai shart jeet gaya!

Freedy - Haa toh sir isme problem kya hai?

Abhijeet - Problem yeh hai ki daya manne ko tayar hi nahi hai ki woh har gaya

Freedy - Kyu sir?

Daya - Kyuki freedy, subah ACP sir ne mujhe phone kiya tha kuch kaam se aur woh kafi ache mood mai the, isliye maine kaha ki ACP sir achee mood mai ayege... Ab ACP sir ki DCP sir ke saath meeting hai beauro ane se pehle yeh mujhe kya pata! Us DCP ne ACP sir ka mood kharab kar diya hoga hamesha ki tarah!

Abhijeet - Toh isme meri kya galti ki tumhe nahi pata... Baat bas itni hai ki tum shart haar gaye

Daya - Freedy ab tum hi batao kaun sahi hai kaun galat!

Freedy - Sorry daya sir but abhijeet sir shart jeet gaye

Abhijeet - Dekha! Chalo ab shart mutabik mujhe apni woh new ghadi do

(Daya removed his watch and gave it to Abhijeet)

Daya - Lo! Freedy tumhe toh mai dekh lunga baadme

*Flashback ends*

Remembering that one of the many sweet and salty fights he smiled... Smiled with tears in his eyes! Just then he realized that he had spent many hours at the beach and he had to return back home! Home? No it was not a home for him it was only four walls wherein he went to sleep... Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down although it was not possible and he knew this but just to show the world he wiped his tears, set his messy hair and walked off from there, to start another day, another war and to face another challenge that he knew was on its way.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note -

Thinking who is that 'he'? Most of you must have guessed it! If not keep thinking!

So everyone here is the first chapter of my first ever work of fiction. Please do tell me what you feel about it. Do feel free to point out my mistakes so that i can improve them. Am no professional writer and so i know that i must have made innumerable mistakes. I just tried to do something my heart told me to. I have no idea about how it is. Now it's up to you all to rate my work. And yeah most importantly do tell me if you want me to continue or not? It will be your decision and not mine about the future of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note -

Hello everyone am back! Am back overwhelmed and super happy with the response that you all gave me after my first chapter... Thank you so much everyone and I can't express how great full i am to all of you for the reviews and praises you all showered me with. I was so nervous when I posted the first chapter but now for this one it feels better... And the credit goes to you all... Thank you again and go on to read the story.

Priya - Thank you

Anam - Yes yes i know... Keep reading the story there and here too if you are intrested in reading it again

Teddy - Thank you so much

Angelbetu - Diiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Apke wajh se hi aa payi hu! Thank you so much

Abhiii - Thank you loads

Rhia Dubey - Thanks

Guest - Thanks

Abhi - Ya Fan - Thank you so much

Zeb - But am new here

Sab - Thanks

Shweta - Lets see your guess is right or not *wink*

Ashu - Thank you so much dear! This story is special to me too. Honoured that you will be reading it again!

Guest - Thank you

Guest - Thank you so much

Guest - I know you! Tum milo mujhe there... You know where

Guest - Sure i will

Melody - Thanks... Hope you will like it

The Writting Addict - First of all why would i feel bad receiving constructive suggestion... Instead i am really happy that you thought about it so deep. I will surely think about this.

Kirti abhi - Thank you so much

luvcidduodosti - Thanks

Shweta - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Thank hyou madam humara swagat karne ke liye. Aur jake exam de ab! Mai toh apna likhti hi rahugi. Aur tu kabhi upwas kyu nahi karti? Humesha tujhe KUCH khana hi hota hai!

Ayushi - Thanks

* * *

*CID beauro*

ACP sir was sitting in front of his desktop and staring at the screen actually at the wallpaper... The wallpaper in which two of his most precious gems were smiling... Those gems which were stolen away from him, stolen away by a thief called destiny... The only thief even ACP Prayduman failed to catch hold of!

(Just then Dr. Salukhe entered the beauro and went to ACP sir and saw him staring at the photo of duo set as wallpaper of his desktop)

Salukhe - Kitne din un dono ki taswiro ko dekhte rahoge

ACP - (without looking up from the desktop) Inn taswiro ke alawa kuch bacha bhi kaha hai salukhe... (sighing) Inn taswiro se hi kaam chalana padega ab

Salukhe - Tum kabse haar manne lage prayduman... Mai jis prayduman ko janta hu na, usne ajj tak kabhi haar nahi mani

ACP - (finally looking at Dr. Salukhe) Harne ke baad jitne ki ummed rakhne ke kya fayeda?! Nakul ke baad abhijeet aur daya mai apna beta dekha tha maine... Nakul ko meri duty ne cheen liya aur abhijeet daya ko unki duty ne

Salukhe - Daya ko kuch nahi hoga prayduman... Ummed mat haro... Tum hi toh kehte ho na daya CID ka sher hai... Kitni baar maut se lad chuka hai woh aur har baar jita hai, iss baar bhi zaroor jitega... (patting ACP sir's back)... Bas apne app ko mazboot rakho aur uska saath do... Humara daya hume chod ke nahi jayega

ACP - Har baar ummed rakhta tha mai kyuki mujhe vishwas tha ki daya hum sab ko chod ke nahi jayega... Lekin iss baar... Lekin iss baar dar lagta hai ki woh abhijeet ke paas chala gaya toh? Hum sab ko chod kar apne boss ko chun liya, toh hum kya karege?!

Salukhe - Aisa kuch nahi hoga!

ACP - Khir tum batao, kisi kaam se aye the?

Salukhe - Nahi bas yahi puchne aaya tha ki beauro ke baad hospital jaoge na?

ACP - Haa jauga... Kyu?

Salukhe - Mai bhi saath chaluga... Daya ko bhi dekh lunga aur doctor se bhi kuch baat karni hai daya ki progress ke bare mai

ACP - Theek hai saath chalege... Mai tumhe pick karne lab aa jauga

Salukhe - Okk... Phir mai chalta hu... Zayda sochna mat, kuch nahi hoga daya ko... Bye

(ACP sir after biding good bye to Dr. Salukhe glanced at his desktop, smiled seeing duo's picture and started with his work)

*Unknown place*

(In a dark place there was one man sitting on the chair... Four to five men were standing around him... There were some bottles thrown here and there, some oil spilled on the floor and a tyre was hanging in the one corner with the help of a chain... A table was kept in the middle of the room and some desi kattas were kept on it... Even some blood stained knifes could be seen kept on the table... The only source of light in that closed room which made all these things barely visible was a small bulb hanging in the middle)

Man 1 - Sab ready hai boss

Man 2 - Haa boss ab apan log kabhi bhi apne plan ko anjam de sakta hai

Man sitting on the chair (Boss) - Sab chize ek baar phir se check karo... Kisi galti ki gunjaish nahi honi chahiye

Man 3 - Nahi hogi boss, iss baar koi galti nahi hogi

Man 4 (to man 3) - Jab tak tu humare saath hai, kabhi bhi koi bhi galti ho sakti hai

Man 3 - Dekh mera dimag kharab mat kar... Agar meri satak gayi na toh tera kya hoga yeh tu soch bhi nahi sakta

Man 4 - Abbe tu karega kya? Ha? Kya karega tu! Uss daya ko tak toh mar nahi paya... Samne khada tha woh humare! Phir bhi zinda bach gaya

Man 3 - Haa theek hai zinda bach gaya lekin 2 mahino se coma mai pada hai... Zinda hokar bhi mara hua hi hai naa!

Boss - Chup ho jayo tum dono! Problem kya hai tum dono ki hamesha jagadte kyu rahte ho

Man 2 - Toh boss ab aage kya karna hai?

Boss - Intezar! Sahi waqt ka intezar... Ek baar bas upar se order aa jaye phir humare plan ko anjam denge

Man 1 - Theek hai boss... Apun baki sab ko bhi bol deta hai tayar rehneko

Boss - Hmm... Chalo niklo abhi tum log

(All the 4 men left)

A man was lying on the bed... So many life equipments were attached to him... His body motionless and his face expressionless... Eyes closed and face pale... The only sign that he was alive was the heartbeat monitor in the room. Another man was sitting beside him... He was holding the hand of the previous one in both his hands... Holding it so delicately as if holding his whole world in them

Freedy - Daya sir ab bas bhi kijiye na... Aur kitna intezar karwayege hum logo se! Kyu pareshan kar rahe hai app hume? Pata hai sir beauro mai bilkul man nahi lagta appke bina... Mai toh ab atmao ki bate bhi nahi karta... App naraz ho jate the na! Mai appse wada karta hu sir ki ajj ke baad kabhi atma ka naam bhi nahi lunga... Please sir uth jayena...(with tears in eyes) Meri nahi toh baki sab ki toh suniye! Appko pata hai pankaj na ajj kal koi bachpana nahi karta... Purvi aur tarika koi gossip nahi karti... Salukhe sir kisi se nahi jaghdte... Bilkul chup chap rehte hai, sirf apna kaam karte rehte hai... Kisi ki taang nahi kichte... Aur ACP sir! Unhone toh jina hi chod diya sir... Bas hospital aur beauro... Na waqt par khana khate hai, na sote hai... Bas apna kaam karte hai aur appko aur abhijeet sir ko yaad karte rehte hai... Ajjkal unke files ke bich app dono ki photos ka album bhi hota hai... Hum sab ko toh aise dikhate hai jaise woh bohat strong hai lekin mujhe pata hai sir ki woh bhi rote hai, akale mai... Jab bhi hum puchte hai unke khane-pine ke bare mai toh keh dete hai ki abhi bohat kaam hai baad mai aur unka baad kabhi aata hi nahi hai... Der raat tak beauro mai kaam karte rehte hai aur roj subah jaldi aa jate hai... Unhe lagta hai ki hume kuch nahi samjhta, lekin sir hume pata hai woh apne app ko kaam mai busy bas isliye rakhna chahte hai ki appki aur abhijeet sir ki yaad na aaye... Sir kisi aur ke liye nahi toh unke liye toh uth jayena please

But there was no response from the other side... Daya was still lying on the bed as if all these things didn't affect him or as if he didn't even hear them... But there was someone else listening to all these words... From behind the slightly open door of the hospital room... Someone who's eyes were continuously shedding tears... His eyes fixed at his brother's face and ears ringing with Freedy's words... After listening to the condition of his teammates his heart was burdened with another guilt... Guilt of taking away all the happiness from his family... Guilt of all the tears of Freedy and the guilt of giving so much pain to his ACP sir. Just then he heard some steps approaching him and looking at that direction he found Dr. Salukhe and ACP sir coming towards him or better say towards Daya's ward... Taking a last glance at his brother and praying for his fast recovery he covered his face with a scarf he ran towards the exit.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note -

Who was that 'he' in the first chapter ka answer dhund rahe ho? But chapter toh katham ho gaya! But don't worry i will tell you all... That 'he' is the same man who was standing there outside the hospital ward... Wanna know his name? Chalo aur pareshan nahi karugi it is none other than our beloved Abhijeet sir... Many of you guessed it correct. I know so many more questions are running in your mind like if Abhijeet sir was there on the beach and outside the hospital ward then why do ACP sir and Salukhe sir considered him dead? If he is alive then why is he running away from them? Why is he thinking of himself as guilty of all these? Those goons were discussing about what plan and what did they do to Daya sir? Many more but ajj ke liye ek answer kafi hai... For other answers wait for the further chapters and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note -

Hello! And thank you... Thank you for once again giving me such a overwhelming response... Ajj time pass nahi karugi... See you after the chapter. Go on and enjoy...

Guest - FIrst of all its not at an atma (laugh)... So about your confusion neither of the duo are actually dead. Daya is in coma and abhijeet finds himself guilty for daya's condition. Why? Will be revealed in further updates. About Abhijeet. He is alive but team considers him dead. Again why will be revealed later. For some reasons abhijeet is hiding from the team. Iske aage mai kuch nahi bol sakti. I hope its clear now

Ls - Thank you so much

Kirti abhi - Yep our deary abhi sir. And all the gadbads will soon be revealed

Guest - Thanks

Anam Abhi's fan - Yeah... Thanks for reading it again. So happy you thought of this as worth it! And yes one by one i will be posting them all...

Guest - Tum meet me on twitter! Waha I will see you ache se!

Abhi - Thanks

The writing addict - All your questions will be answered in the further updates! Keep reaing!

dhara abhi - Thank you so much

Priya - Thanks

Ayushi Gupta - Thank you

melody - Thanks

* * *

Coming out of the hospital building Abhijeet was walking on the busy road... Did i say coming out? No he actually didn't come out of the hospital... Only his body did! His brain still thinking about Freedy's words, his heart still wanting to see Daya once again... His soul was in the hospital with his loved ones... But yes! If this world considers only physical presence as presence he was out of the hospital long ago.  
Just then the clouds started to thunder... Breeze turned into wind and trees surrendered to its power and started swaying with it... Suddenly the sun was hidden under the dark clouds and it seemed as if the clouds were tired of holding the water in them and so they could pour it down anytime... Soon it started drizzling and in no time it was pouring down heavily... People started running here and there for shade... The first rain of the season! The famous Mumbai rains! But Abhijeet was least affected by these happenings... He was still walking on the road as if nothing changed... Why would these things affect him? Thunders in the sky were so minimal with respect to the thunders in his life!  
A football came and hit his leg from nowhere... Looking around he found two young boys looking at him with a sorry expression... Smiling he returned them the ball and they continued their game after saying "thank u"... Looking at them for a while, his mind took him back to the memory lane... A beautiful memory dated last year...

*Flashback*

(It was Sunday evening and it was supposed to be a holiday... But the job of CID! It never gave them a break. But who cares they still loved their job.)  
Abhijeet and Daya were sitting in the drawing room of Abhijeet's house... Abhijeet was busy with some files and Daya was working on his laptop... Two coffee mugs were kept on the table but who had time to attend them! Both the super cops were super busy... It was then, that the windows of Abhijeet's house shuddered... Clouds thundered and rain drops met with the ground... It seemed as if clouds had heard the request of mother earth to give her relief from the heat of summer... Rain drops fell and the mesmerizing smell of wet soil spread in the surroundings. Abhijeet rushed to close the windows so that the water didn't come in the house. As he went near the window he saw the scene outside... The lawn of his own house seemed so beautiful in the rain. Some rain drops fell on his face and it felt heavenly.  
Daya who was back to his work tried calling him for some help but got no reply from the other side... Looking up he discovered that Abhijeet was not in the house! Daya knew where to find his friend and he smiled in dissatisfaction when he found Abhijeet there... There in the lawn, under the open sky... Feeling the drops of rain... Daya very well knew his friend and how much he loved rains! And when its first rain of the season! No one could stop him from getting wet

Daya - Abhijeet andar aa jao... Bimar ho jayo ge (shouted Daya although he knew it won't work)

Abhijeet - Daya kuch nahi hoga! Mai toh kahuga tum bhi aa jao!

Daya - Abhijeet season ki pehli barish hai... Kehte hai pani ke saath chemicals bhi hote hai... Health ke liye achi nahi hoti abhijeet

Abhijeet - Wahi toh mai bhi bol raha hu daya season ki pehli barish hai! Isme bhigne se achi koi feeling nahi hoti

Daya - Kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara! (dejected)

Abhijeet - Pata hai toh try kyu karte ho! Aur as it is said 'when u can't change the circumstances, change your self' kudh ko change kar, football utha aur aaja!

Daya - (Football! Now this is something Daya couldn't deny) (talking to himself) Tu itna kabse sochne laga daya! Mausam itna achaa hai, abhijeet bahar kadha hai, (eying the football lying there in a corner) aur football woh pada hai... Utha aur nikal jaa!

And in less than a minute both the friends were seen playing football in the rain... Shouting, laughing, complaining but most importantly enjoying... Fighting like small children, looking at them no one could say that these two are amongst the best cops in the town, cops whose names made the criminals shiver and ACP Prayduman proud!

*Flashback ends*

The honking of the car brought him back to the present and mouthing a 'sorry' he moved out of the way. It was now that he realized that the same rain that felt heavenly that day couldn't even make him smile today.

*Hospital*

Freedy had just moved out of the ward as ACP sir had forced him to go home and take some rest... Dr. Salunkhe was in the daya's doctor's cabin discussing something. And ACP sir was sitting beside Daya silently... There was pin drop silence in the ward... One couldn't speak and another knew he won't receive any answer! But they were interacting with one another! Interacting silently... So what if their lips were sealed, so what if their vocal cords didn't vibrate and so what if their tongue didn't move! It was one heart talking to another... Some relations don't need words to interact and this was one such relation. After speaking hundreds of words silently, conveying millions of feelings and expressing billions of emotions, only a sentence came out of ACP sir's mouth...

ACP - Please daya... Ajj tak ek boss order de kar try kar chuka hai tum nahi mane... Lekin please ab ek baap ki request toh maan lo... Please uth jao na!

This was enough to win a son's heart and more than enough to bring him back to senses... Right then ACP sir felt Daya's index finger moving... Not believing his own eyes ACP sir took a minute to tell himself that he needs to call the doctor. Just then Daya's ring finger moved a bit and finally ACP sir found his voice! Rushing to the doctor's cabin he called him and the doctor after examining him gave them one of the best news of their life that Daya was out of coma and out of danger as well! But was this all cause of ACP sir's request? Or was it also because of Freedy's tears and all his words! Not to forget there was another soul crying and praying for his brother's recovery!

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note -

Hogaya! So finally Daya sir is out of coma... After 2 months! Happy? Am toh super happy! But let me warn you this happiness is not long lasting... Why? Keep guessing... But don't think too much! Something has turned out good and in process of thinking about the future don't forget to celebrate the present.  
Keep reading and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note -**

Welcome back CIDians... And once again thanks for the response that you all gave me for the previous chapter. Here I am back with the next one. So sorry i won't be able to reply to the reviews individually today. But thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Yes ara the chapters will be longer now and angelbetu di... Khabardar apne mujhe sorry bola hai toh! You are my guide here on FF and you have all rights to point out my mistakes and give me suggestions. Using bold and other features fro this chapters itself. To all others, thank you so much. Go on to read... See you in the end.

* * *

***Hospital***

Salunkhe - Dr. Avinash (Daya's doctor) daya ab theek hai na... Koi complication toh nahi?

Dr. Avinash - Nahi Dr. Salunkhe mere hisab se toh koi complications nahi honi chahiye... Baki toh daya ke hosh mai aane ke baad hi pata chalega

Salunkhe - Waise app toh keh rahe the ki daya ki condition mai na sudhar ho raha hai na decline... Phir ajj achanak kaise! Means am happy... Very very happy but yeh hua kaise?

Dr. Avinash - Maine yeh bhi toh kaha Dr. Salunkhe ki aise condition mai kuch bhi expect nahi kar sakte... Kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai... Achaa bhi aur bura bhi! Aur haa as you know ki daya bhale hi respond naa kar raha ho but woh sab kuch sun sakta tha, feel kar sakta tha! Isiliye toh maine kaha tha ki unse baate kijiye... Roj ki hone wali chize unhe bataye ki woh kudh theek hone hi koshish kare. Abhi unke saath ACP sir the na? Maybe unhone aisa kuch kaha ho ki daya ki respond karne ki will or koshish unki body incapablity pe haawi ho gayi.

Salunkhe - Chalo jo bhi hua achaa hi hua...

ACP - Ab agar app dono ka doctor's discussion ho gaya ho toh please koi mujhe batayega ki daya ko hosh kabtak aa jayega?

Dr. Avinash - Hahaha... Sorry ki hum dono ne bore kar diya appko and haa ek do ghanto mai hosh aa jana chahiye daya ko... Waise happy to see your scene of humour finally back sir!

ACP - (smiling) Ab daya is back and so is our happiness doctor

Dr. Avinash - So sir keep smiling... Chalo ab mai chalta hu... Round pe jana hai... Daya ko hosh aa jaye aur mai unhe ek baar check karlu toh app unhe mil sakte hai

(Both ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe thanked the doctor and as he left they shared the good news with other team members... After calling them all, they occupied the seats and started to wait for Daya to gain back his consciousness)

Salunkhe - Waise mujhe yeh toh batao ki Daya ko tumne aisa kya bola jisse woh coma se bahar aa gaya?

ACP - Mai kyu batau?! Hum dono ke bich ki baat hai... Tera kya lena dena!

Salunkhe - Yeh toh galat hai yaar! Batao naa

ACP - Kya galat hai? Hum baap bete ke bich ki baat mai tujhe kyu batau!

Salunkhe - Theek hai mat batao... Mai daya se puch lunga... Ek wahi sidha sa bachaa hai, warna tum aur abhijeet (and he suddenly stopped with abhijeet's name)

ACP - Abhijeet... Woh kitna kush hota naa salunkhe ajj, agar use pata chalta ki daya hosh mai aa gaya hai

Salunkhe - Kush toh woh ajj bhi hoga yaar... Mai hamesha kehta hu na ki abhijeet hume chod ke kahi nahi gaya... Humare saath hi hai bas nazar nahi aata

ACP - Magar uski adat si hai yaar... Uske bina bureau suna suna lagta hai... Life adhuri si lagti hai... Dekhna daya bhi jab uthega na toh sabse pehle uski nazre apne boss ko hi dhudegi

Salunkhe - Aur jab puchege toh kahega ki kuch nahi sir

ACP - Usne iss baat par vishwas hi kaha kiya hai ki abhijeet ab humare bich nahi hai... Uske samne koi bol toh de ki abhijeet mar chuka hai, uski khir nahi

Salunkhe - Pata nahi kyu uske iss vishwas pe vishwas karne ka dil karta hai... Lagta hai jaise uski baat sach hai

ACP - Kash uski baat sach hoti salunkhe! Kash woh sab joh 3 mahine pehle hua woh sab jhoot hota aur humara abhijeet humare saath hota

Just then the whole CID team arrived there and they together started to wait for Daya to gain back his consciousness.

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed... Or better say on a wooden charpai... A small pot of water was kept in the corner... A gas stove and some utensils were also kept on the floor of the same room... The room was quite dark as it was evening time and the only window of the room was closed and covered with curtain... The place was very noisy and it seemed as if many people were talking outside... Just then someone tapped on the door and Abhijeet came out of his thoughts... Opening the door he saw a old lady of around 60-65 years of age, draped properly in a pale yellow cotton sari was standing outside... Her hair were white and she was holding a covered plate in her hand... She seemed poor by her appearance but her smile was as beautiful as a diamond

Abhijeet - Aree kaki app... Andar ayiye

Kaki - (As soon as she saw Abhijeet her smile vanished and worry took its place) Beta yeh kya haal bana rakha hai tumne apna? Haa... Barish ho rahi hai bahar... Chaata nahi tha toh ruk jata na kahi... Bimar ho gaya toh

Abhijeet - Kuch nahi hoga kaki... Mujhe aadat hai

Kaki - Tu baith yaha (making him sit on the charpai and grabbing a towel lying nearby she started to dry up abhijeet's hair) kapde bhi nahi badle ab tak... Itna laparwa kyu hai tu... Itna bada ho gaya magar akal bilkul nahi hai tujhme. (After a small pause) Ab aisi shakal kyu bana raha hai?

Abhijeet - (with a fake sad face) Kyuki app jab se aayi ho mujhe sirf daat hi rahi ho

Kaki - Tu daat khane wale kaam kyu karta hai! Jaa ab jake kapde badal ke aa

(Abhijeet couldn't deny her and so changed and sat beside her on the charpai)

Abhijeet - Bas ab aur koi order?

Kaki - Khana khaya?

Abhijeet - Itnni jaldi? Sirf 6:20 hue hai abhi!

Kaki - Raat ka nahi... Subah ka poch rahi hu

Abhijeet - Haa khaya naa

Kaki - Beta meri nazre kamzor zaroor hogayi hai umar ke saath lekin nazar phir bhi aata hai mujhe... Aur tu mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakta toh koshish kyu karta hai!

Abhijeet - (looking down) Ab woh kaki bhook nahi thi

Kaki - Tujhe ajj tak kabhi bookh lagi hai KARAN beta (sarcastically)

Abhijeet - Achaa sorry

Kaki - Ruk tere liye poran podi layi thi... Deti hu

Abhijeet - Ab layi ho toh khila bhi do naa (childishly)

(Smiling she started feeding him)

Kaki - Aur bata kaisa raha tera din?

Abhijeet - Jaisa hota hai waisa hi tha

Kaki - Kaisa hota hai mujhe kya pata... Ajj tak kabhi kuch bataya hai tune

Abhijeet - (looking here and there) Ab batane jaisa kuch khaas hai hi nahi toh kya batau!

Kaki - Apni nazre kitni bhi churale mujhse yeh dhai mahine mai itna toh jaan hi chuki hu mai tujhe! Kya lagta hai tujhe ki mujhe kuch nahi samjhta? Kyu tu chawl mai kisi se baat nahi karta? Pata hai sab kya kya bolte rehte hai tere baare mai, ki tujhme akad bohat hai, ghamandi hai, aur pata nahi kya kya... Kitna bura lagta hai mujhe jab log aisi baate karte hai tere baare mai. Naa koi tyohar manata hai aur naa kabhi kisi ki kushi aur gum mai shamil hota hai... Naa toh waqt pe ghar se jaata hai aur naa kabhi waqt pe wapis aata hai... Apna khayal rakhna kya hota hai yeh toh tujhe pata hi nahi... Kitni bhi nazre churale beta mujhe pata hai ki tujhe koi toh taklif hai... Dhoop mai baal safed nahi kiye maine... Itna samjhti hu mai... Teri aakho mai dard nazar aata hai mujhe

Abhijeet - Kaki aisa kuch nahi...

Kaki - (stopping him in between) Nahi beta mai janti hu tu nahi batayega... Kuch nahi batayega... Naa tujhe kya taklif hai yeh... Naa tu kya karta hai, kidhar jata hai yeh! Mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki dhai mahine pehle tak tu kaha tha. Apne pariwar ke bare mai, kaha hai woh log, kuch nahi batayega... Maine ajj tak tujhse kuch nahi pucha aur naa kabhi puchugi... Jooth bolne ki zaroort nahi hai tujhe... Mujhe pata hai ki tera dil saaf hai, tu kuch galat nahi karega... Jab tera dil kare bata dena... Teri kaki teri baat sun ne ke liye humesha tayar hai.

(Till then she had finished feeding him)

Kaki - Chal ab chalti hu... Apna khayal rakhna

(Just when she was about to leave Abhijeet hugged her from behind and a tear from his eye fell on her shoulder)

Kaki - Karan beta ro kyu raha hai? Haa beta kya hua! Meri koi baat buri lagi tujhe? Maaf karde beta agar aisa ho toh... Magar ro mat bacha

Abhijeet - Nahi kaki kuch nahi (wiping his eyes)... Thank you and i love you

Kaki - (Not forcing him to tell as she knew that abhijeet won't tell anything) Chal ab, aaya i love you wala... Girlfriend nahi hu teri! Kaki hu

Abhijeet - Nahi app girlfriend hi ho (jokingly)

Kaki - Chup kar nahi toh mar khayega

Abhijeet - Nahi kaki ab aur kuch nahi kha sakta... Poran podi itni achi thi ki kuch jayada hi kha liya

Kaki - Karan!

Abhijeet - Acha sorry! Bas

Kaki - Aise hi muskraya kar... Acha lagta hai

Abhijeet - Dekha ab phir ki na girlfriend wali baat apne (winking)

Kaki - Tujhse toh kuch bolna hi bekar hai... Bye

Abhijeet - Bye (smiling)

***Hospital***

(Daya had gained back his consciousness and the doctor informed them that he was completely fine except for some weakness and that he will need rest... The team went in to meet him)

(The team entered the ward with a huge smile dancing on everyone's face and Daya tried to get up as soon as he saw them coming in)

ACP - Nahi nahi Daya lete raho... Uthna mana hai

Daya - Sir 2 mahino se leta hi toh hu ab baithne dijiyena sir

ACP - Achaa theek hai... Lekin aram se

(Freedy helped Daya sit and Daya started to look here and there... Everyone knew that he was searching for his brother, his Abhijeet)

ACP - Woh nahi ayega daya...

(Just to change the topic so that Daya doesn't become sad salunkhe told Freedy in signs to say something)

Freedy - Daya sir yeh dekhiye meri wife ne appke liye soup bejha hai sir... Isse app jaldi theek ho jayege

Pankaj - (joining them in the job of making Daya smile) Sir pakka bhabhiji ne hi banaya hai naa! Nahi toh agar appne banaya ho toh ache khase admi ki halat kharab ho jaye

Freedy - Tu bolna kya chahta hai mai itna kharab khana banata hu!

Pankaj - Ab sir samajhdar ko ishara kafi hai... (Asked jokingly) App samajhdar hai naa?

Freedy - Ab dekh pankaj mai naa ek din tujhe aisa khana khilauga naa ki 10 - 15 din tak khana hi nahi khayega

Purvi - Yeh toh acha ho jayega naa sir phir... Pankaj ka weight kam ho jayega

Tarika - Lekin sir pankaj itne din bina khaye reh kaise payega... Mujhe nahi lagta aisa hoga

Daya - Ek ek minute... Yeh soup toh bhabhiji ne banaya hai na... Toh acha hi hoga... Toh hum yeh sab kyu discuss kar rahe hai... Lao freedy do mujhe aur bhabhiji ko meri taraf se thank you bolna

Salunkhe - Right! Idhar sirf daya mai hi dimag hai... Baki sab toh... (looking at ACP)

ACP - Pata hai mujhe tu kya kehna chahta hai... Magar abhi tujhse baat karne mai koi interest nahi hai mujhe... Tujhse baad mai nipat lunga mai

(But throughout the conversation Daya was looking lost somewhere... This time it was not sadness but something else and ACP sir understood this)

ACP - Kya baat hai Daya? Kya soch rahe ho?

Daya - Kuch nahi sir

ACP - Uss din ke baare mai? Kya hua tha daya uss din... Kyu gaye the tum waha par? Maine socha tha baad mai puchuga lekin ab baat nikal hi gayi hai toh abhi sahi

Daya - Nahi sir mai woh nahi soch raha

ACP - Daya bohat ache se janta hu mai tumhe... Aur tum bhi mujhe... Tumhe mujhse jooth bolna nahi aata aur mujhe jooth pakadne mai waqt nahi lagta... Bolo daya... Kisne goli chalayi thi tumpe?

Freedy - Haa sir app bas uska naam bataiye... Mai uss insan ko zinda nahi choduga!

Pankaj - Haa sir jisne bhi appka yeh haal kiya hai naa use uska anjam bhugatna hi padega

Purvi - Sir 2 mahino se hum koshish kar rahe hai but sir hume kuch pata nahi chala ki app par goli kisne chalayi thi

Freedy - Sir appne toh usse dekha hoga na! Sir bataye na

ACP - Daya kisne goli chalayi tumpe?

Daya - Abhijeet

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Finally done! Was a long chapter as you all asked me for a long update... I promised, i did it and now its time for you all to review. Hearing me naa? Ki abhi bhi yeh hi soch rahe ho ki Daya sir ne Abhijeet sir ka naam kyu liya! Simple... As it was Abhijeet sir who fired on him. Ab iske liye mujhe marna mat... Reason baad mai bataugi as am very tired for now. Mera kaam hogaya but app logo ka kaam ab shuru hoga ... So revieewww! Waise ek baat batau? Next chapter se shuru hoga flashback about why is all this happening and how all this started... Janna hai toh 2 kaam karo... One wait and second review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note -**

Welcome back CIDians... Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter and thanks to the silent readers as well...

Kavi - Nice guess... But can't tell you its right or wrong. Keep reading to know more.

Guest - Thank you

Guest - Thank you so much

Kirti abhi - Thank you so much. All questions will be answered. Keep reading and reviewing

Ls - Thanks

Priya - Thanks

Guest - Tum na! Pado sirf! No need to do masti!

Priya - Thank you

Anam Abhi's fan - Thank you so much!

Dhara abhi - Thank you so much

Ara - Thanks

* * *

*Chawl (where Abhijeet was living now)*

(Lying on the charpai Abhijeet was staring at the ceiling... He was in deep thoughts thinking about Daya and his team)

Abhijeet (in his thoughts) - 2 mahine ho gaye ajj aur ab bhi daya ko hosh nahi aaya... (He heard the ringing of bell for evening poja in the nearby temple... Going to the window he looked at the temple which was visible from there) Baghwan kyu pariksha le rahe hai app humari? Aur agar leni hi hai toh meri li jiyena! Daya aur baki sab ko pareshan karne ka kya matlab hai... (Smiling on himself) App soch rahe hongena ki maine hi daya par goli chalayi aur mai hi uske theek hone hi dua mang raha hu... Lekin app ko toh sab pata hai na! Uski koi galti nahi thi... Yeh sab meri wajh se hua... Use kis baat ki saza mil rahi hai? Mujhse itna pyar karne ki? Yaa phir mujhse dosti karne ki? Mere liye apni jaan pe khel jane ki? Yaa phir mere liye sab se ladne ki? App meri baat sune na sune, mai daya ko kuch nahi hone dunga! Yeh mera wada hai, kudh se bhi aur app se bhi! (Talking to himself) Lekin mai kar bhi kya sakta hu?! Kash yeh sab kuch hua hi na hota!

(Thinking all this Abhijeet got lost in the past and remembered how it all started)

***Flashback***

*Bureau*

(It was Tuesday morning and the CID cops were engrossed in some or the other task... Although they were not very busy and were only doing not so very important work. Abhijeet was working on his laptop when Daya came to him)

Daya - Abhijeet chalo na kahi chai nashta karke aate hai

Abhijeet - Kyu? Subah ghar se karke nahi aaye?

Daya - Nahi na! Tabhi toh bol raha hu... Late ho gaya tha isliye skip karna pada

Abhijeet - Waise am being very evil to tell you this but still i would like you to know ki ajj maine naa mast aalo ke parathe ka breakfast kiya hai

Daya - (with angry expression) Toh mere liye le kar nahi aa sakte the?! Pata hai naa ki mera favorite hai... Magar app kyu mere bare mai sochege!

Abhijeet - (giggling) Nahi Daya maine tumhare bare mai socha naa! Mai jab parathe kha raha tha naa mujhe toh un paratho mai tumhara chehra hi dikh raha tha... But phir woh parathe mera wait kar rahe the na isliye maine fatafat tumhe, matlab paratho ko kha liya... Bohat tasty the

Daya - (with a cry baby face) Abhijeet kaise dost ho tum! I hate you... Mujhe itni bhook lagi hai aur tum hoki mujhe pareshan kar rahe ho

Abhijeet - Achaa sorry sorry... Chalo canteen chalte hai waha tum breakfast kar lena mai ek coffee pi lunga... Chalo

Daya - Mujhe nahi jaana canteen

Abhijeet - Toh khane ka plan cancel? Ki jab tak tumhe parathe nahi milte tum bhoke hi rahoge? (teasing him)

Daya - Tum ne ek aur baar paratho ka naam liya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... Aur mai canteen nahi jauga se mera matlab hai ki hum, nahi nahi mai, kahi bahar jaa ke breakfast karoga... Chal rahe ho toh chalo

Abhijeet - (winking) Mai naa boluga toh chalega?

Daya - (angrily) Bilkul nahi

(Dragging Abhijeet to his favorite nearby restaurant Daya finally had his breakfast with a complementary dish - 'Abhijeet's brain' as a punishment for not bringing him his favorite aalo ke parathe! Abhijeet had coffee to acompany Daya and in the end regretted teasing him... But they didn't even have an idea that these were last moments of happiness they were spending together and there was a cyclone waiting to enter their life)

(Abhijeet and Daya reached bureau and when Abhijeet went to his desk he noticed a envelope with his name written on it kept there)

Abhijeet - Yeh envelope kisne diya?

Pankaj - Sir watchman deke gaya... Abhi jab app aur daya sir bahar gaye the

Abhijeet - Okk

(Opening the envelope Abhijeet found a letter in it... It was a handwritten informal letter... Before reading it he looked at the end to find the sender's name and it was RAJEEV... An old friend of Abhijeet who he hadn't met for a long time. He was a police officer who met Abhijeet on some mission years ago. They became good friends and kept talking whenever they got time although it was not very often as their job kept them busy)

Abhijeet (talking to himself) - Ajj Rajeev ko meri yaad kaise aa gayi achanak? Woh bhi letter likha hai... Phone ke zamane mai letter kon likhta hai bhai! Chalo lets read it...

Dear Abhijeet,  
Kaise ho? I hope ache hoge aur baki sab bhi. Soch rahe ho naa ki maine yeh letter kyu likha? Isliye likha hai kyuki ajj bhi sari baate phone pe nahi ki jaa sakti. Mai kya kehna chahta hu tum jald hi samajh jayoge. Bas aage padne se pehle please ensure kar lena ki tumahare ass paas koi naa ho.  
Abhijeet mai kuch mahino pehle ek resort mai gaya tha chutti manane. Waha par ek din accidentally maine kuch logo ki awaze suni woh log kuch discuss kar rahe the. Mujhe shak hua aur maine unpe nazar rakhna shuru kar diya. Mujhe pata chala ki woh log kuch plan kar rahe hai... Kuch illegal. And to my shock woh Mumbai per ek terrorist attack plan kar rahe the. Mere paas iss baat ka koi sabot nahi tha phir bhi baat bohat serious thi isliye maine koi risk na lete hue yeh baat apne seniors se discuss ki. Unhone bhi mera sath diya aur iss baat ko investigate karne ko kaha. Maine turant apne kuch trusted admio ke saath iss mamle ki investigation shuru kar di. Lekin pata nahi kaise un terrorists tak yeh baat pohach gayi. Ek ek karke usne un sabhi logo ko maar diya jo mere saath is case par kaam kar rahe the.  
Abhijeet mai chahta hu ki tum iss case ko dekho. Aur please, please Abhijeet iss bare mai kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Kisi ko matlab kisi ko bhi nahi. Daya ko yaa ACP sir ko bhi nahi. Warna mujhe dar hai jis tarah se isne mere saath is case par kaam karne wale har insan ko maar diya kahi Daya aur ACP sir ki jaan ko kathra na ho jaye. Aur ho sakta hai ki Mumbai par bhi kathra badh jaye. Abhijeet mujhe shak hai ki humare department mai se koi toh unke saath mila hua hai. Mujhe nahi pata kon lekin koi toh gaddar hai jisne sari information terrorists ko di hai. Isliye Abhijeet tumhe yeh kaam unofficially karna hoga nahi toh agar yeh baat ki tum iss case par kaam kar rahe ho us gaddar tak pohach gayi toh tumhari jaan bhi jayegi aur naa woh terrorists haat lagege.  
Soch rahe ho na ki mai yeh kaam kudh kyu nahi kar raha! Woh isliye Abhijeet ki tumhe jab tak yeh letter milega mai mar chuka hounga. Yeh letter likh kar mai unhi logo ke plan ko fail karne jaa raha hu. Ajj ek bomb fatne wala hai. Bas usi ko rokna hai. Zinda wapas nahi aauga yeh pata hai mujhe. Lekin un logo ko nahi pakad paunga mai bas issi baat ka gum hai. Abhijeet woh log chup nahi baithege. Woh phir se kuch plan karege lekin usme kuch waqt toh lagega na bas ussi ka fayeda tumhe uthana hoga. Abhijeet meri maut ka gum mat manana bas mera yeh adhura kaam pura kar dena. Lakho logo ki jaan ko kathra hai un logo ki jaan bachane mai meri jaan gayi hai... Koi dukh nahi. Un logo ko pakad kar saza dilwa dena, meri aatma ko shanti mil jayegi. Abhijeet mujhe sirf tum par vishwas hai isliye yeh kaam tum par chod raha hu. Manta hu ki tumahari jaan bhi kathre mai daal raha hu yeh sab karke lekin hum police wale toh hote hi isliye hai na ki logo ki jaan bacha sake chahe usme humari jaan hi kyu na chali jaye. Haa yeh letter isliye likha kyuki mera phone woh log tap kar rahe hai, mai tumhe call nahi kar sakta. Apna khyal rakha na. Chalta hu. Bye.  
Tumhara dost,  
Rajeev

(Abhijeet was in utter shock after he read the letter. Sad that his friend was dead and he couldn't save him but proud that he died for the nation. Determined to complete Rajeev's incomplete task he started planning about what to do and how to do it. Till then he had received the news that Insp. Rajeev was dead. Little did Daya know that something was wrong with Abhijeet... But he discarded the thought of asking him, thinking that maybe he was disturbed by his friend's death and so just consoled him and prayed that the culprits behind Rajeev's death be caught by the police which was investigating Rajeev's murder case.)

***Flashback ends***

*Hospital*

Everyone was in utter shock after Daya said that it was Abhijeet who fired on him. How could they believe that Abhijeet who had taken bullets on his chest to save Daya could fire on him. No one could say a single word and there was complete silence in the room... All eyes were on Daya and before anyone could come back in a condition to respond Daya said...

Daya - Nahi sir Abhijeet ne goli nahi chalayi... Woh toh aise hi mere muh se uska naam nikal gaya

ACP - Nahi daya yeh aise hi nahi nikla tha! Sach sach bolo tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya - Sir sach hi toh bol raha hu... Sir app log hi toh kehte ho na ki Abhijeet mar chuka hai! Woh mujh par goli kaise chala sakta hai?

Salunkhe - Haa daya hum jante hai ki abhijeet mar chuka hai lekin tumne jo kaha woh...

Daya - (Cutting him in between) Sir maine kaha toh ki woh galti se muh se nikal gaya!

(But before they could complete their conversation nurse came in the ward asking them to leave Daya alone as he had to take rest because he was still very weak)

(The team left the room confused with the happenings. As it was evident from Daya's words that it was Abhijeet who fired on him. But there were so many questions like if Abhijeet had fired on Daya then why did Daya deny his own words later? But how could Abhijeet try to kill Daya if he was already dead?! And the biggest question was Why on earth would Abhijeet try to kill his friend who is so precious to him? Baffled and confused they left for home deciding that Pankaj would stay with Daya tonight.)

*In ACP sir's car*

(ACP sir was going home and on the way he was going to drop Dr. Salunkhe too)

Salunkhe - Tum bhi wahi soch rahe ho jo mai soch raha hu

ACP - Haa salunkhe! Kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai

Salunkhe - Haa boss... Daya ne jis tarike se abhijeet ka naam liya woh 'galti se nikal gaya' nahi lag raha tha

ACP - Wahi toh salunkhe... Galti se nikalna toh sirf ek bahana tha! 'Abhijeet' toh uska jawab tha

Salunkhe - Lekin prayduman abhijeet mar chuka hai... 3 mahine pehle! Daya per hamla 2 mahine pehle hua tha... Abhijeet uspar goli kaise chala sakta hai?!

ACP - Salunkhe dekha na tune jo daya coma mai jane se pehle abhijeet mar chuka hai iss bast par vishwas hi nahi karta tha usne hosh mai aate hi yeh baat maan li! Ajeeb nahi hai?

Salunkhe - Baat toh sahi hai tumhari

ACP - Pata karna padega! Mujhe pura yakeen hai ki kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai... Aur kya mai pata karke rahuga!

(Till then Salunkhe's house had arrived... And so he got down from the car)

Salunkhe (before leaving) - Pata hai tum soche bina reh nahi sakte lekin phir bhi zayada mat sochna... Humara daya hosh mai aa gaya iss baat ki kushi manana

ACP - Hmm chalta hu... Bye

Salunkhe - Bye... Aur haa waqt pe sojana... Khana khake! Daya hosh mai aa chuka hai ab normal insan ban sakte hai app (teasing him)

ACP - Haa haa theek hai... Ab agar tera lecture katham ho gaya ho toh mai jau!

*Unknown place*

(The same place where some unknown people were talking previously)

Boss - Sab barabar chal raha hai na?

Man 2 - Haa boss sab barabar chal raha hai... Iss baar koi gadbad nahi hoga apne plan mai

Man 1 - Lekin ek problem hogaya hai boss

Boss - Kya problem ho gaya hai?

Man 1 - Boss woh, woh daya hai na... Woh CID wala... Jisko apun sab ne mara tha 2 mahine pehle

Boss - (being impatient) Aree pata hai mujhe kon daya... Use kon nahi janta! Aage bol

Man 1 - Haa toh boss... Pata chala hai ki usko hosh aa gaya hai... Woh woh kya bolte hai? Kisme tha woh (asking Man 4)?

Man 4 - Coma?

Man 1 - Haa haa boss woh coma mai se bhar aa gaya hai

Boss - Kya baat kar raha hai! Ab kya karege hum... Use humare bare mai pata hai... Sab kuch bata dega woh CID ko aur humara plan fail ho jayega (rubbing his hand over his face in tension)

Man 3 - Toh kya karege boss ab?

Man 4 - (to Man 3) Yeh sab teri wajh se ho raha hai... Agar woh uss din hi mar gaya hota naa toh ajj apun sab idhar yeh nahi soch raha hota

Man 2 - Dekho abhi tum dono phir se shuru mat ho jana

(Man 4 was about to say something again)

Man 1 - RAGHU chup kar! Abhi aage kya karne ka hai woh soche... Uss din kya hua tha woh chod

Man 3 - Mai bhi toh wahi bol raha hu aage ka socho... Pehle ka soch ke kuch nahi milega

Boss - Soch liya maine! Soch liya ki kya karna hai

Man 2 - Kya karna hai boss?

Boss - Uss din woh Daya zinda bach gaya tha naa? Ab nahi bachega... Agar hume humare plan ko anjam dena hai toh usse marna hoga

Raghu (Man 4) - Bilkul sahi boss... Lekin apun usko marega kaise? Woh waha hospital mai hai... Uske ass paas humesha CID wale hote honge

Man 2 - Haa boss ab toh usko hosh bhi aa chuka hai... Usko marna aasan nahi hoga

Boss - Manta hu mushkil hai... Lekin phir bhi hum karege... Sab kuch plan karege aur use wahi hospital mai mar denge

Man 3 - Theek hai boss... Kaise karneka hai ye sab yeh sab plan kar lete hai

Boss - Hmm

(And they started discussing their plan for how to kill Daya)

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So what's going on actually? Abhijeet says he has fired on Daya... Daya said this and then denied his own words! But sab ko shak ho chuka hai and ACP sir ne toh decide bhi kar liya ki woh pata karke rahege... You all will also come to know. Just wait and watch. Bye for now and don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note -**

Can't reply to reviews personally. So sorry. Kya karu exams chal rahe hai. So thank you all... And a big big thank you for the love you all showered on 'Memories'. Also sorry for the small chappy this time. Iss baar kaam chala lo... Agee ke chapters will be longer hopefully.

* * *

Daya was lying on the hospital bed with closed eyes. Pankaj who was there with him at that time thought that he was asleep and nurses thought the same too. But he was awake. Wide awake and thinking something deeply... Thinking about how everything changed within some months. And thinking about why Abhijeet fired on him! Before trying to figure out the answer to this 'why', he was trying to figure out his own feelings.

Daya (in his thoughts) - Sab ko keh to diya ki galti se nikal gaya abhijeet ka naam mere muh se lekin mujhe pata hai ki sab ko iss baat pe shak ho gaya hai... Aur ACP sir, woh toh iss baat ki teh tak jane ka faisla bhi le chuke honge! Magar unse pehle mujhe sab kuch pata karna hoga... Lekin kaise? Kyu kiya abhijeet tumne aisa! Kyu goli chalayi mujhpe? Pata hai koi toh wajh hogi, bata toh dete. Tumhare liye toh apne app ko goli maar lu mai... Baas ek baar bol kar toh dekhte abhijeet! (Tears formed in his eyes but no one could see them... He didn't realize and the only one who could see through his closed eyes was the reason behind those tears) Kyu apni hi maut ka natak kar rahe ho tum? Kyu sabse chupne ki koshish kar rahe ho? Maine toh sab ko kaha tha ki 'Abhijeet nahi mara... Mera dil kehta hai' lekin kisi ne vishwas nahi kiya. Achaa hai nahi kiya vishwas... Kam se kam sab log tumhe meri halat ka doshi toh nahi manege. Agar team ko pata chal gaya toh woh tumhe arrest toh nahi kar lenge na!? Attempt to murder ke jurm mai! (The very thought shook him to the core... He didn't want Abhijeet to be arrested, he never wanted this to happen... Not even if Abhijeet had attempted to kill him) Kuch toh karna padega! Kuch bhi karke mujhe tumhe iss musibat se bahar nikalna hi padega.

Even after Abhijeet fired on him all that he thought about was how to save Abhijeet... No wonder why people say friendship is the strongest relation in the world. The one who attempted to kill Daya was crying and prying for his recovery and the one who had a bullet wound was thinking about how to save the one who gave him this wound! Even the brothers from same mother, who share the same blood, nowadays don't have such a pure relation... But these two shared one! Why? Because this relation was made by heart and not by blood. Not destiny but they chose each other.

*Beach*

Here on the seashore Abhijeet was sitting on a rock. Trying to figure out his own problems

Abhijeet (in his thoughts) - Thank you so much God thank you so much... Daya coma se bahar aa gaya! Isse zayada kushi ki baat aur kya ho sakti hai mere liye. (Suddenly a thought came to his mind and his forehead became sweaty) Kahi daya ne ACP sir yaa phir team mai se kisi ko bata toh nahi diya ki uspar maine goli chalayi thi! Aise toh unhe pata chal jayega ki mai zinda hu! Nahi mujhe daya ko rokna hoga... Kaise bhi karke mujhe daya ko team ko batane se rokna hoga. (Moving his hand on his watch or better say Daya's watch that he took from him) Am sorry dost tujhe thodi aur taklif uthani padegi... Mere liye! Am sorry! Mai kuch nahi kar sakta

Determined! After a long time Abhijeet felt the strength in himself to be determined... After all his 'strength', his 'daya' was back in his senses... Although not near him but who needs to be close when they can be one another even when they are miles away... But he didn't know that his Daya hadn't told anything to the team! He was as determined as him... Because he wanted to save his Abhijeet... Once again! From the whole world!

(Sitting there on the rock without realizing Abhijeet got lost in the flashback again)

***Flashback***

Few days after Abhijeet received the letter from Rajeev, Abhijeet started investigating the case. He went to the resort where Rajeev heard the terrorists talking... Enquired, checked and did every possible thing. He had not informed the team about all this and was doing it secretly.  
One fine night he was going back from a crime scene to his house. It was a long way and passed through the jungle. He was alone in the car and was moving swiftly on the empty road... It was past midnight and the already not so busy road was deserted now. Suddenly he saw a huge tree fallen on the road blocking his way. The sharp mind of Sr. Insp Abhijeet started working instantly...

Abhijeet (talking to himself) - Na barish hai na hawa chal rahi hai toh yeh jhaad raste pe aise kaise gir gaya... Kuch toh gadbad hai... Bina wajah itna bada jhaad nahi gir sakta

He started looking around without coming out of his car but couldn't see anything suspicious... But suddenly he heard a vehicle coming from behind... Looking back he saw a truck with uncontrollable speed coming towards his car. He was quick enough to react... Putting his car in back gear he moved behind and took a U turn... But to his surprise even the truck took a U turn and started racing behind him. By then he had understood that the truck was there for him or better say to kill him! Showing his excellent driving skills Abhijeet started racing on the road... The car which was previously moving at a speed of 50 - 60 was now moving at a speed of 90 - 100... He was escaping the truck well but didn't know that this was not all that the criminals had planned for him... There came some another 5 - 6 cars from no where and started moving with his speed. But again its not so easy to outwit the second in command of CID Mumbai! He once again proved the power of his car and excellence of his brain. Escaping all of them he was racing ahead. But he didn't have the slightest idea that the culprits must have also blocked the way he came from and after a while he saw another huge tree on the road blocking his way! Behind him were the criminals chasing him and in front, his way to escape was blocked completely. Running into the forest was useless as he knew that the people who planned so much for him would have already made their goons sit in the jungle waiting for him... But he knew what to do!  
He put his car in back gear once again... Moved some distance behind, kept his foot on the accelerator... Pressed it hard... Attained a high speed and dashed his car into a tree! There was a huge crashing sound but all he could hear was silence... He felt a hot fluid flowing out from his head... Pieces of glass pricing all over his body... The tips of his fingers and toes turning numb and eyes denying to open... The last thing he remembered was that those cars which were chasing him, came, checked that he would die in no time with all those injuries and left saying 'Yeh toh kudh hi mar gaya re'

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Upar maine jo bhi Abhijeet sir ke saath kiya uske liye sorry! App log mujhse naraz ho usse pehle hi sorry... Kya karu even i I didn't want to do any such thing with our beloved Abhijeet sir but it was important for the story, so i had to do it.  
Now am done with my work and now it's your turn to do your work. You all know na what am talking about? Review! Next update will come soon till then enjoy this one... And let me enjoy your reviews. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note -**

Angelbetu - Thank you so much di.

Anam Abhi's fan - Thanks

Kirti abhi - Ends are ment to be cliff hangers *wink*

Ls - Thank you loads

Priya - Thank you

Abhi - Thanks

Guest - Thank you so much

Welcome back CIDians. Iss baar only 7 reviews?! Story boring ho gayi kya? Hope you all will enjoy this chapter...

* * *

***Flashback***

(Continued from the previous chapter)

A car came and stopped by Abhijeet's car... Seeing the condition of the car the man understood that whosoever would be inside had a very rare chance of survival. He came out, looked here and there but there was no one to be seen at that hour of the night. Slowly he moved forward and cautiously opened the door of driver's seat... Abhijeet was sitting there with his head on steering wheel... His left hand beside his head and the right one hanging down... Blood dripping from tips of his fingers... His face was fully covered with bruises which were not so easily seen because of the blood that covered them... Pieces of glass pierced all throughout his body... A shiver ran down his spine seeing Abhijeet's condition. Controlling himself he took Abhijeet out from the car... And with a lot of efforts he managed to put him in the back seat of his car and started moving on his way...

Man (thinking to himself) - Isse jald se jald hospital le jana hoga nahi toh iska bach pana impossible ho jayega. Hospital! Oh no! Mai isse hospital bhi nahi le ja sakta hospitals ki toh strike chalu hai. What to do now? Mujhe iska ilaj kudh hi karna padega. Isse apne ghar le jata hu. Lekin yeh hai kon yaar? Woh gadiya iska picha kyu kar rahi thi? Kahi yeh koi criminal toh nahi hai! (He got afraid on this very thought and looked at his back seat at Abhijeet) Nahi nahi criminal toh nahi lagta... Lekin ajj ke zamane mai kiska kya bharosa. Waise bhi iska accident hua hai... Accident? Konsa accident! Isne toh kudh hi apni gadi jhaad se thok li! Police ko inform karu? Ab yeh accident hai, murder hai yaa phir suicide yeh woh hi pata kar lenge. Lekin tab tak toh yeh mar jayega! Oh god mai kya karu? (He was so confused with everything that he could not come to any conclusion) Nahi Doctor Avinash! You are a doctor! Logo ki jaan bachane ki kasam khai thi tumne... Jo bhi hoga dekha jayega! Sabse pehle iska ilaj karo... Pehle ek insan aur ek doctor hone ka farz nibhao aur baad mai kuch aur sochna!

(Thinking all this and deciding to treat Abhijeet himself at his home, Dr. Avinash took Abhijeet to his house and started with his treatment)

***Flashback ends***

Here ACP sir was determined to find out the truth behind Daya's words and his weird behaviour. He had started with his own investigation but had not told the team about this. He didn't want to give them a false hope that maybe Abhijeet is alive, as he has to be if he fired on Daya. Only Dr. Salunkhe knew about his plans...

*CID bureau (ACP sir's cabin)*

Salunkhe - Kya soch rahe ho?

ACP - Kuch nahi Salunkhe... Bas yahi soch raha tha ki kaha se start karu

Salunkhe - Kya kaha se start karu?

ACP - (irritated) Aree yaar investigation! Samjha kar na yaar

Salunkhe - Achaa sorry... Wahi Daya wale case ki naa? 2 mahino se investigate kar toh rahe ho tum sab, ab kya start karo ge?

ACP - Kar rahe hai lekin kuch mila toh nahi naa... Isliye ab phir se starting se start karte hai

Salunkhe - Yeh sab 2 mahine pehle shuru hua...

ACP - (Cutting him in between) Nahi salunkhe... Ab tak hume kuch isiliye nahi mila kyuki hum shurwat hi galat kar rahe the! Yeh sab 2 mahine pehle nahi 3 mahine pehle shuru hua tha

Salunkhe - Matlab?

ACP - Dekh salunkhe... Daya ne joh abhijeet ka naam liya agar hum uske hisab se jaye toh yeh sab 3 mahine pehle hue haatse se juda hua hai... 3 mahine pehle Abhijeet ki ek accident mai maut ho gayi... Daya ne iss baat par kabhi vishwas hi nahi kiya... Phir uske kareeb 1 mahine baad Daya kuch ajeeb sa bartav karne laga...

Salunkhe - (Coming in between) Ek minute konsa ajeeb bartav? Maine toh kuch ajeeb nahi dekha!

ACP - Par maine dekha tha... Daya ko goli lagne se kuch 6/7 din pehle se daya kuch ajeeb sa behave kar raha tha... Jaise use kuch pata chala ho... Kuch toh tha... My gut feeling says so

Salunkhe - Tum aur tumhari gut feeling mujhe ajj tak kabhi nahi samjhi!

ACP - Tujhe chemicals aur lasho ke alawa kuch samjha hai ajj tak... (Coming back to the topic) Maine tab toh is liye ignore kar diya ki waise bhi daya abhijeet se saath hue haatse ke baad tohda akela akela toh rahne hi laga tha... Toh mujhe laga ki mai hi kuch zayada soch raha hu... But ab mujhe pura yakeen hai ki kuch toh gadbad zaroor thi... Phir kuch din baad achanak hospital se phone aata hai ki daya ko hospital mai bharti kiya hai... Usse goli lagi hai... Puchtach karne se pata chala ki kisi ne daya ke liye ambulance ko call karke bulaya aur phir gayab ho gaya

Salunkhe - Freedy ne check bhi toh kiya tha ki woh kisi PCO ka number hai

ACP - Haa lekin kisi ko nahi pata ki woh phone kiya kisne tha

Salunkhe - Ab kya karo ge tum?

ACP - Waha jauga jaha se yeh sab shuru hua tha... Uss raste par jaha abhijeet ka accident hua tha

Salunkhe - 3 mahine ho gaye boss! Ab tak toh agar koi sabot hoga bhi toh mit chuka hoga!

ACP - Hmm manta hu kuch milna mushkil hai... Liken kuch sabot nahi mitte salunkhe... Bas wahi dhundne jaa raha hu

Salunkhe - Okk as you wish... Kuch kaam ho toh bolna

ACP - Kya baat hai... Ek kaamchor mujhse keh raha hai ki kuch kaam ho toh bolna! Ajj suraj kaha se uga hai bhai

Salunkhe - (making a face) Pehli baat toh yeh ki mai kaamchor nahi hu... Aur dosri baat yeh ki mai tumhare liye nahi daya ke liye bol raha hu... Ab bye... Kaam karne jaa raha hu... Kaam you know!

ACP - Toh jaa naa... Time pass kyu kar raha hai... Mai tere jaisa free nahi hu

(Salunkhe once again made a face and started going... He opened the door but turned back to ask something)

Salunkhe - Tumhe kya lagta hai prayduman? Abhijeet zinda hoga?

ACP - (looking up from the file he just got busy in) Pata nahi salunkhe... Pata nahi... Dil kehta hai ki abhijeet zinda hai lekin dimag kehta hai aisa nahi ho sakta... Tune hi toh uski DNA test kar ke bataya tha na ki woh body abhijeet ki hi hai!

Salunkhe - Haa kiya tha... Lekin kash mai galat sabit ho jau... Pehli baar dua maag raha hu, galat sabit hone ki

(Smiling tearfully Dr. Salunkhe went away to the forensic lab and ACP sir after a while made his way to the place where they found Abhijeet's dead body)

*Hospital*

Some people entered the hospital building and made their way towards Daya's ward... They were the same goons who were planning to kill Daya... Along with their boss they were here to accomplish their plan!  
Daya was alone at that time as Freedy had just left the hospital for bereau and Purvi, as decided was about to come to be with Daya... But traffic! She was struck. Doctor had given sedatives to Daya so that he could get some much needed rest and so he was not his sences.  
They entered the ward and went near bed... Man 2 with a knife in his hand and Man 1 was ready with a gun which he managed to hide from the hospital security. Their boss then removed the blanket from Daya's face and they got a biggest shock of their life when they saw that Daya was not there and it was pillows arranged to misled people.

Boss - (angrily) Ab yeh kidhar gaya!

*Outside the hospital building in a car*

Daya was lying unconscious below the backseat of a SUV... His hands tied behind, his back and legs tied together... His mouth was tied with a cloth so that he couldn't make any noise in case he comes back in his sences... Even his eyes were covered with a blindfold... He was kidnapped! Kidnapped by the person driving the car... And he was Abhijeet!

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Shocked? First Abhijeet fired on Daya and now he has kidnapped him! Why? Dr. Avinash was the one who took Abhijeet to his house and now he is the one treating Daya! But if Dr. Avinash took Abhijeet to his house then why does CID team think that Abhijeet died in an accident? But now ACP sir has started investigating the case... Will he find out the truth? What will the team do when they will come to know that Daya is kidnapped?  
So many questions and the only way to get answers is to wait and read. I will be back with a update very soon. Till then bye, take care and enjoy watching CID... And yeah before that don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note -**

Hi everyone... So exams are over and am back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and love you all showered me with... Here is the chapter. So first read it and then i will see you in the end.

Anbhigya - Thanks

Guest - Thank you

Tia - Thank you so much!

Priya - Thanks

Guest - All suspence will be cleared one by one! Keep reading

Ls - Thank you, Everything will be revealed soon!

Guest - Thanks!

Guest - Toh ab jaldi update se bbhi problem hai tumhe! Milo tum twitter pe!

Kirti Abhi - Keep reading to know ahead! Thank you

Dhara abhi - Thanks

Abhi - Thank you

Kavi - This supence will be revealed soon. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

***Flashback***

After Dr. Avinash took Abhijeet to his house, he started treating him... He was still doubtful about who Abhijeet was and was also scared of him but the doctor in him overpowered his fear. He was treating him selflessly with a pure heart. His hardwork proved to be fruitful and Abhijeet's condition was improving with a great speed.

*CID bureau*

Everyone seemed to be tensed... Purvi and freedy were talking over phone, Pankaj was busy over laptop, Daya was talking to one of his informer rather say was shouting over him and ACP sir was sitting in his cabin in a thinking mode. The usually clam mornings didn't seem calm in the CID bureau... Reason? Reason was Abhijeet's absence. No one knew where he was... He had to be in the bureau for some important work this morning but he was still not here... The on time and always ready for duty CID cop had unexpectedly disappeared! They had checked his house and it was locked, his phone was switched off since the moment he left the crime scene yesterday night and this was the only thing that the CID cops, right now, knew why! He had already told them yesterday that his phone's battery was dead!

*Dr. Avinash's house*

It was 6 AM... And Dr. Avinash came out of his washroom, getting fresh after a small nap of an hour... Yes, a nap of an hour was all the rest that he could get yesterday night or better say in the morning as he was busy treating Abhijeet the whole night...

'Ab tak toh usse hosh aa jana chahiye' (murmuring to himself he made his way towards the guest room where he had kept Abhijeet)

Checking him he found Abhijeet to be still unconscious and so made his way towards the kitchen... Making tea for himself and soup for Abhijeet he came back to the guest room and started waiting for Abhijeet to gain back his consciousness, sitting on his armchair present in the room... After 30 minutes or so Abhijeet seemed to be gaining back his sences and Dr. Avinash once again got to his work of checking Abhijeet...

(After some time)

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and closed them back instantly due to severe pain in his head... Opening them again, when he felt a bit better, he looked at his surroundings and found himself in some unknown place... His wandering eyes settled at Dr. Avinash standing in a corner of the room and he stared at him as if expecting some explanation. Waiting for a moment or so, Dr. Avinash came forward silently, helped Abhijeet sit on the bed, picked up the bowl of soup and forwarded it to Abhijeet... Grabbing it slowly Abhijeet continued to stare at him...

Dr. Avinash - App pehle please yeh pi lijiye... Hum baad mai baat karte hai?!

Abhijeet - Better option will be, mai yeh baad mai pi lunga... Hum pehle baat kar lete hai!

Dr. Avinash - Dekhiye... App mujhe nahi jante, mai appko nahi janta... Mujhe app par vishwas nahi hai, appko mujh par nahi hai... Yaha tak ki hum ek dusre ka naam tak nahi jante... So better hum ek dusre per thoda vishwas kare!? (Smilingly) Mai appko apne ghar mai rehne de kar aur app yeh soup pi kar. Something that i can presume for now is, it will be a long talk... So soup pite hue baat kare? Bore nahi honge!

Abhijeet - Hmm

(Till then Dr. Avinash had grabbed an armchair and had settled comfortably in it)

Abhijeet - Toh naam se shurwat karte hai? Am Abhijeet... Sr. Insp Abhijeet... CID Mumbai... So unless and until you don't believe that i am 'Abhijeet' maybe you can feel a bit easy

(Hearing that Abhijeet was a CID officer... Dr. Avinash took a relaxing sigh... Although he was still not completely relaxed but he was a bit better than before)

Dr. Avinash - Am Dr. Avinash... A heart surgeon, Lifeline hospital... Yeh mera ghar hai aur mai yaha appko appke ilaj ke liye le kar aaya tha

Abhijeet - Ghar par? Hospital kyu nahi?

Dr. Avinash - Kyuki hospitals ki strike chalu hai... If you know about it

Abhijeet - Oh yes, maine newspaper mai pada tha... Just skipped out of my mind... But app uss raste par? Matlab appko mai mila kaise?

Dr. Avinash - Actually mai bhi wahi par tha uss waqt jab appka woh accident... If we can call it a accident, hua! Mai ek party se laut raha tha aur late ho gaya tha... Better say bohat late ho gaya tha and tabhi mujhe ek call aaya... Gadi mai mujhe aawaj clear nahi aa rahi thi kyuki woh jungle ka rasta hai aur signal waha waise hi nahi milta so mai gadi band karke, gadi se bahar aa kar baat kar raha tha jab mujhe appki gadi aur uske piche woh truck aur kuch aur gadiya bhi dikhayi di... Iske pehle ki mai kuch samajh pata appne apni gadi jhaad se thok li. Jab app un logo se bach gaye the toh appne aisa kyu kiya?

Abhijeet - Hmm... As you said gadi band ki thi appne so gadi ki lights bhi band hongi... Street light toh waise hi nahi hai waha par... Shayad isiliye maine aur un gondo ne appko nahi dekha. Aur maine apni gadi jhaad se kyu thoki thi iska jawab mai appko baad mai dunga. Umm...Can i please get a phone for a minute? Mere paas mera nahi hai

Dr. Avinash - Sure

Taking Dr. Avinash's phone Abhijeet browsed for something... Being satisfied with his mini research he opened another webpage and showed it to Dr. Avinash...

Abhijeet - Yeh dekhiye... I hope this information and these news articles help you clear your doubt about me... Maine bhi abhi appki hospital ki website par appke bare information nikali thi

Dr. Avinash - Such a simple and a easy way sir... Maine pehle iske bare mai kyu nahi socha! Kabse appke bare mai kya kya soch kar dar raha hu! Thank you sir (smiling)

Abhijeet - Thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye appko... Agar app nahi hote toh mai abhi apse nahi Yamraj se baate kar raha hota... Thank you so much for all this

Dr. Avinash - Sir yeh toh farz tha mera... Logo ki jaan bachane ki kasam khai thi maine

Abhijeet - Doctor sahab aisi hi ek kasam maine bhi khayi thi... Aur samajh lijiye yeh sab jo kuch bhi hua hai woh sab usi kasam ko pura karne ke liye hua hai... Dr. Avinash i know it's too early to ask for something but i need your help... I need your help to save thousands of lives

Dr. Avinash - Ji sir boliye! Mai kya help kar sakta hu appki? Mujhse jo kuch bhi hoga mai zaroor karuga

Abhijeet - Dr. Avinash mai ek mission par hu, ek secret mission (and then Abhijeet explained all that happened till date to Dr. Avinash)... Ab mujhe aisa lagta hai ki woh jo koi bhi gaddar hai humare department mai, use pata chal chuka hai ki mai iss case ko investigate kar raha hu... Aur usi ne terrorists ko inform bhi kiya hoga iss bare mai... Tabhi unhe yeh sab pata chala hai aur tabhi unhone woh gadiya mujhe marne ke liye bejhi thi

Dr. Avinash - Kamal ka zasba hota hai sir app police walo mai... Itna kuch kar chuke hai app kisi aur ki jaan bachane ke liye

Abhijeet - Dr. Avinash yehi kaam hai humara... Aur samaj lijiye unhi logo ki jaan bachane mai mujhe appki help chahiye... Dr. Avinash, mujhe marna hoga...

Dr. Avinash - Kya?! Sir app yeh kya bol rahe hai?

Abhijeet - Marna hoga matlab mujhe yeh sabit karna hoga ki mai mar chuka hu... Tabhi un logo ko vishwas hoga ki unhe mujhse koi kathra nahi hai. Phir mai undercover reh kar iss case ko investigate karta rahuga... Lekin mujhe yeh sabit karne ke liye ki mai mar chuka hu, appki help chahiye

Dr. Avinash - Sir isme mai appki kya help kar sakta hu sir?

Abhijeet - Ek lash ka intezam karna hoga appko!

Dr. Avinash - Sir app yeh kya bol rahe hai! I can't do it sir!

Abhijeet - But you will have to do it... App Lifeline hospital mai senior doctor hai... Appke hospital ke morgue mai koi toh unidentified, unclaimed body hogi... Appko use lake, meri gadi mai, jo uss raste par hai, usme daal kar meri gadi ko agg lagani hogi

Dr. Avinash - Agg kyu?

Abhijeet - Taki body ki koi identification na ho... Dhyan rakhiga uss body ki height kareeb 5'8 ho aur maut ki wajh jalne ke baad pata na ki jaa sake

Dr. Avinash - Sir please sir... Mujhse nahi hoga!

Abhijeet - Dr. Avinash abhi appne hi kaha tha na ki logo ki zindagi bachane ki kasam khai thi appne... Toh samajh lijiye usi kasam ko pura karna hai appko... Bas tareka alag hai... Hazaro ki zindagi ka sawal hai... Appke alawa koi help nahi kar sakta meri

Dr. Avinash - Theek hai sir... Mai... Mai kal tak arrange karta hu

Abhijeet - Kal nahi... 1 ghante mai karna hoga... Ab tak meri team ko pata chal chuka hoga ki mai gayab hu... Unhone mujhe dhudna shuru bhi kar diya hoga... Woh uss raste par pauche isse pehle hume sab kuch plan ke mutabik set karna hoga

Dr. Avinash - Okk sir mai karta hu kuch

(Dr. Avinash started moving out of the room and just then turned back to Abhijeet to ask something)

Dr. Avinash - Sir appki family? Unke samne bhi app yeh natak karege? Unhe taklif hogi na sir!

Abhijeet - Jinke liye 1 gante ka waqt diya hai na appko wahi meri family hai... Janta hu bohat taklif hogi unhe lekin woh log mujhe aur meri duty ko samajte hai... Aur agar end mai zinda bacha toh mana lunga unhe

Dr. Avinash - Chalta hu sir... Lash gadi mai rakhne ke baad appko photo bejhta hu mai wahi se... App bata dijiyega ki sab sahi hai ya nahi... Phir mai gadi ko agg laga dunga sir

Abhijeet - Nahi nahi mai chaluga appke sath... App bas body ka arrangement kijiye... Uss raste par mai bhi jauga

Dr. Avinash - Nahi sir! Abtak appki har baat mani hai maine... Lekin appko iss bed se 2 din tak uthne toh nahi dunga mai... Iss bar app meri baat manege... Doctor hu appka... Apne patient ke saath risk nahi lunga

Abhijeet - Lekin...

Dr. Avinash - (Cutting him in between) No sir... No arguments... Doctor mai hu app nahi

Abhijeet - Okk... Photo bhejiyega... Aur uske liye koi phone yaa laptop kuch dedijiye... Nahi toh woh dhudne ke liye mujhe 'bed se utarna' padega

Dr. Avinash - Deta hu sir... Appko mai laptop deke jata hu... Apne phone se appko picture mail kar dunga... Aur 'bed se nahi utarna hai'

Abhijeet - Hahaahaha... App doctors bhi na... Nahi utruga

(Saying this Dr. Avinash left from there and worked according to their plan... Through video calling, Abhijeet told him to keep his CID batch in the body's pocket, that was already in the car and instructed him to do all other required things... Made a full proof plan to prove that Abhijeet was dead)

Half an hour later CID team reached the road and saw the most dreadful sight of their life... There was Abhijeet's car burnt to ashes with a completely burnt body inside... Praying in their heart that it should not be Abhijeet they checked it and found Abhijeet's CID burnt batch in its pocket...  
Freedy was broken completely and Pankaj and Purvi were crying their heart out... ACP sir was praying that the Dr. Salunkhe says that the DNA of the body doesn't match with Abhijeet's... But he didn't have the slightest idea that Abhijeet had already planned to send Dr. Avinash, in a disguise of a Software engineer, to the Forensic lab to change the DNA samples in the record so that the body is proven as Abhijeet's.  
And Daya... He wasn't crying at the sight because he hadn't believed that it was Abhijeet... Days later, when the DNA report came everyone was broken but not him... None of the test by Dr. Salunkhe could make him believe that Abhijeet was no more... Everytime Dr. Salunkhe told him 'Reports jooth nahi bolti daya' he replied that 'Appki reports bhi jhoot bol sakti hai sir lekin Abhijeet ke mamle mai mera dil nahi'... Everytime ACP sir told 'Daya sambhalo apne apko, tumhe iss baat ko accept karna hi hoga' Daya used to reply as 'Sach toh yeh hai sir ki Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua... Woh wapis ayega sir, woh zaroor wapas ayega' Everytime someone told him that 'Abhijeet mar chuka hai' he used to reply 'Abhijeet zinda hai'.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So a big mystery of why Abhijeet sir is pretending dead is revealed... Other questions will also be answered soon. Don't forget to leave your precious reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note -**

Hi everyone am back! After a long time... Missed me? Don't know about you all but I definitely did miss you all...

Guest - Thank you

Ls - Thanks

adi lover - Thank you so much. Keep reading and reviewing...

Angelbetu - Thank you so much di. Woh yaha story puri ready hai na. Tab nahi thi. Thats why ab jaldi jaldi ho rahi hai updates.

Priya - Thanks

GUest - Thank you

Anam abhi's fan - Thank you so much

coolak - Thank you

kirti abhi - Ab abhi sir ka sence of humour hai *wink*

Guest - Tum na. Dekh lungi tumhe toh

Dhara Prajapati - Thank you

I know you all are waiting to read the chapter, isliye jayada nahi bolugi... Go on and read first... But before that let me give you all a recap so that you all don't get confused as the update has come after a long interval

**RECAP -**  
(In the flashback part)  
The story started 3 months ago when Abhijeet's friend Rajeev sent him a letter which told him to fight against some terrorists who were planning a attack on Mumbai... Rajeev died while saving the city from those terrorists and told Abhijeet to catch them all... Abhijeet started investigating the case but the 'gaddar' from their own department came to know about it and informed the terrorists... They tried killing him on the forest road where Abhijeet himself dashed his car onto the the tree and then was saved by Dr. Avinash... With the help of Dr. Avinash Abhijeet proved himself dead to the CID team and the terrorists so that he could investigate the case properly... Daya didn't believe this and so the story continues...

(Present)  
Abhijeet has fired on Daya due to some unknown reason... Daya was in coma for 2 months but now is back in his sences... Dr. Avinash who is now treating Daya is the same doctor who saved Abhijeet then... Daya spelled it out that Abhijeet fired on him but then denied his own words in order to save Abhijeet... Abhijeet doesn't want Daya to tell the team that he is alive as it will be a threat to his plan... Some goons are planning something wrong and have also decided to kill Daya as he is a threat to them too... While Daya was unconscious in the hospital Abhijeet kidnapped him... ACP sir is doubtful about Daya's behaviour from the time Daya came to conciousnes from coma and has decided to investigate the matter... He has figured it out that what happened with Daya 2 months ago is somehow linked to what happened to Abhijeet 3 months ago... No one else but Dr. Salunkhe knows about his plans.

* * *

***Flashback***

(A fortnight after Abhijeet proved his fake death)

The morning noise, the evening smiles and the afternoon cheers were all missing from the CID bereau... The cops were only coming to bureau, completing their work and going back... Even their work had a bit change in it! What? It was those little attempts that they constantly kept making to keep others happy... But even they knew that it wasn't possible to smile with a hole in heart... They couldn't be happy with a part of them missing

(ACP sir was sitting in his cabin when Freedy approached him)

ACP - Haa freedy?

Freedy - Sir woh pichle case ki report tayar hai... App ek baar dekh lijiye

ACP - Haa rakh do mai dekh lunga

Freedy - Ji sir (He kept the file but did not move out of the cabin)

ACP - Kuch kehna hai?

Freedy - Haa sir... Woh daya sir ke bare mai... Sir mujhe kabhi kabhi na dar lagta hai unko dekh ke! Sir dekhiye na kya haal bana rakha hai unhone apna... Na theek se khate hai, na sote hai... Yaha tak ki kisi se baat bhi nahi karte! Jitna zaroori hai bas utni hi... Sir abhijeet sir ko gaye hue 15 din ho gaye (with tears in his eyes) aur ajj tak unke akah se ek aasu bhi nahi gira! Mai unhe rote nahi dekhna chahta sir magar yu unhe ander hi ander ghutte nahi dekh sakta... Please kuch kariye na sir!

ACP - Tumhari baat bilkul sahi hai freedy... Hume daya ko iss sab se bahar nikalna hi hoga... Mai kuch karta hu

*Beach*

It was evening time and Daya was sitting on a rock with his legs submerged in water... His eyes still and he was staring at the beautiful scene in front of his eyes... The sun was about to go below the horizon and the birds were flying back to their nests... The blue sky was painted in orangish yellow with setting sun on one side and the moon coming out from another... Tall coconut trees were silently witnessing all the happenings around them... But there he was, so close to the beauty of nature yet far away from all of it... He was lost in his own world which was colour less and life less right now  
Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to find ACP sir standing there...

ACP - Tumhe disturb toh nahi kar raha na? Baith jau yaha pe? (Pointing to a place on the rock beside Daya)

Daya - Sir app puch kyu rahe hai... Ayena please

ACP - (Sitting down) Kitna khobsurat nazara hai na?

Daya - Haa sir

(Both were sitting silently for some time before they figured out what to speak to each other)

Daya - Sir ajj app yaha?

ACP - Kyu? Yaha sirf tum aur abhijeet hi aa sakte ho?

Daya - Nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai...

(Again they had so much to talk but nothing to say... So after sometime they once again started)

ACP - Tumhe pata hai daya (He was still watching the setting sun)... Jab nakul 7 saal ka tha na tab maine usse ek khilone ki gun laakar di thi... Woh usse din raat khelta rehta tha... School le kar jata tha, khelne jate waqt bhi saath le jata tha, yaha tak sote waqt bhi saath rakta tha... Jab bhi koi ghar aye toh 'Hands Up'! Uss din maine ek sapna dekha tha... Sapna ki mera beta bhi ek din Police service join karega... (With a small laugh) Magar mujhe kya pata tha ki jo 7 saal ka nakul mujhe 'hands up' kehta tha woh waqai ek din mujh par goli chalaye ga! (Finally looking at daya) Janna chahte ho ki maine yeh sab ajj kyu bola tumhe? Isliye kyuki mai tumhe bas itna samjhana chahta hu ki iss duniya mai har chiz waisi nahi hoti jaisi hum sochte hai... Kitni hi koshish kar le daya kuch sachayi hum kabhi nahi badal sakte!

Daya - Sir bachpan mai jab mai Mamta Foundation mai tha na tab ek din waha ek amir ghar ka ladka apna birthday celebrate karne aya tha... Mai kareeb 5 saal ka tha tab... Us ladke ke paas ek khilone ki car thi... Mujhe achi lagi isliye bas usse dur se dekh raha tha... Uske paas bhi nahi gaya... Tabhi us ladke ki maa ne mera haat pakda aur humare ek teacher ke paas mujhe chod diya, yeh kehkar 'Apni aukat mai reh. Mere bete ki chizo pe nazar mat daal... Anath hai na! Iss duniya mai koi khushi tujhe nahi mil sakti'... Uss din mai bohat roya sir... Pata nahi kyu! Mujhe toh 'aukat' aur 'anath' ka matlab bhi nahi pata tha tab... Raghuvender sir ne mujhe bohat samjhaya ki bhul jau lekin mai phir bhi rota raha... Ajj bhi jab kuch khaas khota hu na sir mujhe lagta hai ki woh ladke ki maa sahi keh rahi thi (and a tear fell from his already teary eyes)... Kya woh sahi thi sir?

ACP - (He was already in tears listening to the pain of a 5 year old innocent boy who was sitting in front of him right now... Waiting for an answer... So he controlled himself from flowing away in emotions and said...) Nahi daya... Kisne kaha woh sahi keh rahi thi? Daya kuch logo ko naam wirasat mai milta hai, kuch logo ko baimani se... Magar tumne toh apna naam, apni izzat aur rishte sab apni kabiliyat se kamaya hai daya, woh bhi imandari se!

Daya - Toh phir mai jise bhi apna manta hu woh mujhe chod ke kyu chala jata hai sir... Maa baap kya hote hai maine kabhi dekha hi nahi, jitni baar pyar hua har baar kho diya aur ab app log kehte hai abhijeet bhi chala gaya... Abhijeet bhi chala gaya sir...

ACP - Daya

(But before he could say anything daya hugged him and started crying... He pacified him by patting his back but let him cry so that all his pain could come out)

Daya - (Whispered in a teary voice... Still in the hug) Sir abhijeet bhi mujhe chod ke chala gaya na sir?

Now it was a question... A question to which ACP sir knew the answer but the reply didn't come out of his mouth... All these days, all of them had tried their best to make daya believe that abhijeet was dead... But today when a simple 'yes' could do so he didn't want to say yes... After all how could a father tell his crying son that his brother was no more... The hope in Daya's voice choked his throat... It seemed to him as if a single three letter word 'yes' would shatter his son's happiness, his hope and his will to live, forever

ACP - Nahi daya... Hosakta hai ki tumhara vishwas sahi ho aur baki sab galat... Hosakta hai ki humse kahi kuch choot raha ho... Hosakta hai ki abhijeet zinda ho!

He knew he was lying but he couldn't say the truth... If a lie could give his son the hope in life then the lie seemed better to him than the truth... Today love won and science lost... Emotions won and the reality lost... For the first time a father won and ACP Prayduman lost! It was today that the heart won against the brain in the battle of Heart vs Brain!  
The sun had set but the hopes had risen... If there was someone whom Daya believed with eyes closed then it was his ACP sir... If his ACP sir would tell him to jump from a mountain he would jump without even asking 'why'... A simple 'no' from ACP sir was all that he was waiting for! And today in his father's hug he decided to find his brother!

Two days after Abhijeet had proven his fake death Abhijeet left from Dr. Avinash's house after thanking him for all that he did for him... He took a new identity of Karan Mehra and rented a house in a chawl of Mumbai... He had started his work against the criminals and now a fortnight later he was going great with his plan.  
Tonight when he was returning to his room in the chawl he heard someone coughing in the adjacent room... He was about to pass by when the coughs got louder... He felt an urge to check on the person so he lightly tapped the door... The door was not closed and so opened slightly. Without moving inside he asked 'Koi hai? Mai ander aa sakta hu?' He still didn't get a reply and so he went inside only to see a old woman lying on a mat... Abhijeet had seen her in the chawl before but never cared to know anything about her... Maybe she lived here... But now she was unconscious... Her face showed that she had been ill from a long time and hadn't got any proper treatment... Checking her Abhijeet found that she had very high fever and she was shivering with cold even in the heat of April... After some failed attempts to bring her back to conciousnes Abhijeet decided to call the doctor... He searched for one at 11:00 of night and brought the prescribed medicines and after sometime all his efforts proved to be fruitful and the old lady came to conciousnes...

Old lady - Beta tum?

Abhijeet - Ji mai yehi appke bagal wale kamre mai rehta hu... Woh appke khasne ki awaj sun kar ander aaya toh dekha ki appki tabyat bohat kharab thi... Isliye doctor ko bula ke laya tha... Ab kaisa lag raha hai appko?

Old lady - Beta mai theek hu... Thank you tumne mere liye itna kuch kiya... Tumhe dekha toh tha yaha par lekin kabhi baat nahi hui

Abhijeet - Woh mai yaha kuch din pehle hi aaya hu naa... Mera naam Karan hai

Old lady - Mera Sharda... Waise mujhe sab kaki bulate hai... Lekin zaroort ke waqt iss kaki ki madat karne koi nahi aata

Abhijeet - App yaha akeli rehti hai?

Old lady - Haa... Yaha 3 saal se hu... Aur ab bachi hui zindagi bhi yahi kategi

Abhijeet - Toh appka pariwar?

Old lady - Konsa pariwar beta? Pati ki maut toh shadi ke 7 mahine baad hi ho gayi thi... Bete ko akele apne dum pe pala lekin jab usse meri zarurat padana band ho gayi toh usne gharse nikal diya... Zindagi apne dum par ji thi beta... Aur yeh ghar bhi apne dum par banaya hai... Bas agar kuch na bana pai hu toh woh ek pariwar hai

Abhijeet - Wow kaki! App toh super woman ho... Appke upar toh ek book likhni chahiye ki kis tarah ek aurat apni zindagi akele apne dum par ji sakti hai... Woh bhi appki generation mai... Aur rahi baat pariwar ki toh ajj se mai appka pariwar hu!

Old lady - (With tears in eyes) Beta tumhe nahi pata tumne itni aasani se kitni badi baat kehdi... Aur tumhara pariwar kaha hai?

Abhijeet - Kaki baat sirf appke liye badi nahi hai... Mere liye bhi hai... Meri maa nahi hai aur appko beta chahiye... Ajjse app meri maa aur mai appka beta...

The chat between the son and the mother went on... After all both had craved for long time for this relation... And even after having their families somewhere in this very world they were alone at the moment... It was pain that bound them in this relation but it there were many happy moments to follow.  
But Abhijeet didn't have the slightest idea that his brother had decided to find him... For the world it was a stupid decision to try finding a dead man but no one knew, that although emotionally, Daya had decided to do the right thing... A hurt tiger is even more dangerous and so was the case with Sr. Insp Daya who was now planning out what to do and how to do it... Two brothers... Both equally capable, at two other places, for two different reasons, had planned something which was unknowingly contradictory and harmful to each others motive...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Finally am done with it... Now that Abhijeet and Daya have decided to do something which is contradictory to each others plan... A disaster it about to come... What will happen now will be revealed in the further chapters... But for now i have given you all a long update after a long time... So now its your turn to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note -**

Hi everyone am back! This one is one of the most important chapters of the story. So please read and enjoy. Meri baki bak bak baad mai! Will see you in the end...

Abhi - Thank you so much

Rhia - Thanks

Angelbatu - Thank you so much di.

Eman - Thanks

Kirti abhi - Thank you so much. Yep woh actually ek wedding attend karne gayi thi. Waha lappy tha nahi so update nahi kar payi! But now am back

Guest - Updated there too. Do read and review!

Biswajit Das - Thanks. Will keep updating fast now.

dhara - Iss sawal ka jawab iss chapter mai mil jayega. Thanks.

Priya - Thanks

adi lover - Thanks

* * *

***Flashback***

***Unknown place***

Boss - Maal tayar hai?

Man 2 - Haa boss sab tayar hai

Man 1 - Sara saman gadi mai rakhwa diya boss... Nikalte hai

Man 4 (Raghu) - Haa boss udhar pauchne ko time bhi lagega

Boss - Chalo... Ajj ki iss deal se hume bohat fayeda hone wala hai... Humare mission ke liye bohat zaruri hai yeh

Daya decided to find Abhijeet and he started with his investigation... He went to the forest road in search of evidence and after a lots of hardwork he found out some clues that indicated that Abhijeet could be alive... It was only a slight possibility and nothing was confirmed and so he decided not to tell the team about this. This was the time when ACP sir noticed a change in Daya's behaviour but when he couldn't figure out what was wrong he left the topic believing that he was thinking too much.  
Days later, Daya somehow came to know about the chawl Abhijeet was presently living in... But he didn't know that Abhijeet was living there. All he knew was, that maybe Abhijeet went there for something only if he was alive... He got this information from one of his informer who said that a man, who may be Abhijeet, was seen somewhere around the chawl... Daya decided to visit the place and find out the truth.

*Chawl*

Daya reached the chawl and started asking people about Abhijeet... But no one could recognize him as Abhijeet had taken proper care to be disguised so as not to invite trouble in case anyone recognizes him as a CID officer. Here Abhijeet was getting ready to go somewhere... Just then he happened to see through the window and saw Daya asking something to many random people by showing something in his phone... Abhijeet could easily guess Daya was asking about him and even if he wasn't he could land in serious trouble if Daya found him... Abhijeet had heard some talks that Daya hadn't believed that he was dead... But he hadn't expected him to be here... He had to take Daya away... Away from this chawl at any cost... He was fast enough to make a plan before any harm could be done.  
He got out of his room and made sure Daya noticed him... He was wearing a helmet so that his face couldn't be seen... Also he made sure that there was no other way Daya could recognize him... He had his bike keys in hand and so he went to his bike and pretended as if he was going somewhere

Daya - Excuse me... App ne inhe kahi dekha hai... Kahi bhi yaha par aas paas (Showing Abhijeet's photo in his phone)

Abhijeet - Haa shayad dekha toh hai... Magar kuch theek se yaad nahi aa raha ki kaha pe

Daya - Please yaad karne ki koshish kijiye... Bohat zaroori hai mere liye ise dhundna

Abhijeet - Kyu puch rahe iske bare mai app? App hai kaun?

Daya - Mai... Mai ek CID officer hu... Sr. Insp Daya... Aur yeh... Samajh lijiye ki ise dhunda meri zindegi ka sabse important case hai

(Abhijeet couldn't help his eyes getting teary... He felt as if he was the luckiest person on the planet... In a world were relations are no more than mere toys for many people he had got a friend who was searching for him even after he proved to the world that he was dead)

Daya - Kuch yaad aaya? Kaha dekha tha apne ise?

Abhijeet - Haa shayad paas ke sabzi bazaar mai dekha tha maine ise... Yeh corn kharid raha tha... Mujhe isliye yaad hai kyuki maine isse change liya tha (He told Daya a lie about the vegetable market intensionally so as to mislead Daya as he had never gone there)

Daya - Thank you so much... Waise yeh market kaha hai?

Abhijeet - Yaha iss chawl ke theek piche

Daya - Thank you (Smiling he left the place)

Abhijeet - (Looking at Daya's retreating figure he wispered to himself...) Duniya mai sabko tere jaisa dost mile daya... Nahi nahi... Naa mile... Tu sirf ek hi piece hai (with a slight laugh) aur mai tujhe kisi ke saath share nahi karne wala!

After all this happened Abhijeet left for the place he was earlier getting ready for... He reached there in a while... It was a hill top with forest on one side and valley at another... Obviously there was no one to be seen around... Why would anyone visit a muddy, grassy area on a hill top, away from the city and in the forest, unless the person is either nature lover or a criminal! But this place was loved more by the later one.  
When Abhijeet reached there he found some 10-12 people already waiting for him... He removed his helmet and covered his face with a mask that they gave him... They together started waiting for someone to arrive... It wasn't long before a car pulled on to the place... They talked something and exchanged the bags that they had and decided to leave... But before they could actually leave the place their path was obstructed by one of their biggest enemies, Sr. Insp Daya... They couldn't escape him now and they knew this... But it seemed as if they didn't even wished to escape him with them being more than 10 and he being alone... It was do or die for both the sides and only time had the answer to who will get what... But there was one person who didn't want either of them to loose!  
The fight started and it was Daya who was overpowering them all! Attack him from the front and you will be down with a punch... Come from behind and you will still be his victim... They tried their all possible ways to get rid of him but nothing worked out on Daya  
But all this while there was someone who was standing in a corner doing nothing... In all the mess no one seemed to notice him... Man 3 didn't know what to do! He was so confused as to make a decision... Just then his Boss called him out saying

Boss - Kya kar raha hai! Kuch karega bhi bas aise hi khade rahega?

This brought him out from his thoughts... He decided to do what was right at the moment and went on to attack Daya... He tried punching him when Daya held his hand just in time... And when Daya was about to take him down Daya's eyes met with his... Daya felt like an electric shock running through his body... The world around him stopped moving and his sences stopped working... He forgot where he was and he forgot what he was doing... All he could remember were those eyes he was staring at... He wanted to say so much but only a word came out of his mouth

Daya - Abhijeet (his lips moved but his voice didn't come out... And it was only Abhijeet who could understand what he said... Cause he was the one who understood even that what Daya never said)

Thousands of feelings were rushing through Daya's body but he couldn't feel any, he wanted to cry his heart out but tears denied to do so... He wanted to shout to the whole world that he was correct and Abhijeet was alive but his mouth didn't support him... But before he could get in a condition to do anything he felt a blow on the back of his head... And when he turned behind to retaliate he felt another hit on his head... Lost in those eyes, in the happiness of finding Abhijeet he had forgotten that there were many who were just waiting for this chance... Even before he could fall down another goon came with a knife stabbed him in his stomach... He tried holding on to Abhijeet's hand when he realized that Abhijeet was one among them and earlier even he had attacked him! He was not in a condition to think of whys and hows... He grabbed Abhijeet's hand for support in order to not to fall but then his world came shattering down when Abhijeet took his hand away  
Here Abhijeet was in altogether different world... He was facing a huge battle within him... If he wanted to catch these terrorists he had to keep his plan going... If he wanted to save thousands of lives today there was no other way but Daya had to die! But how could he do this! How on earth could he kill his friend with whom he had shared all his happy and sad moments... How could he kill his brother who trusted him more than he trusted himself... So was case with him... How could he kill his savior who had saved his life innumerable times... How could he kill that one person who he always found by his side... How could he kill that companion of his who always showed him the way to peace and light...

Hand in hand they achieved milestones, Celebrating each other's success more than they celebrated their own.  
Wounded gets one and heart bleeds another,  
Journey of life that they travelled with each other.  
Sacrificing love to fighting with ACP sir,  
They did it all for staying together.  
From standing together in the darkest hours of night,  
To dancing in rain and under the bright sunshine.  
Holding hands even if it costed their life,  
To jumping from the height to save other from plight.  
Fighting with the doctors to begging to them,  
They did it all to save another from death.  
Embracing pains to make another smile,  
They did it all and never thought twice.  
Blood relations are strongest they heard at times,  
They proved them wrong, loneliness being their guide.

But then he saw Daya lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood... Those goons still beating him up... He wanted to fight with all them and beat them to death... How dare they touch his friend! But his hands were tied... Not literally but with the rope of duty, of national duty! If he would have saved his friend thousands would loose theirs... He had to choose between saving one life and saving thousands of them... His brain told him that this was not the time to think about all of this and he had to make a move fast! Today he had to kill Daya! But how? Asked his heart... He just couldn't! His brain played the moment when they were trying to catch Nakul and ACP sir came there and shot him dead... They couldn't fire on him as he was their ACP sir's son... But ACP sir did it for saving the nation... He had always said ACP sir was his inspiration and today was the day, he had to walk on his footsteps... He picked up the gun but again his heart begged... Nakul was a criminal and Daya is a brave cop! How could he compare them both! Between this argument of Heart vs Brain his eyes sent his brain a scene where those goons were still beating Daya black and blue! His brain told him again that Daya had to die... If he wouldn't kill him those goons will never spare him! Better give him an easy death then letting him die with all these pains! His heart couldn't answer this time and brain won today in his battle of Heart vs Brain!  
Launching his gun he went in front of Daya... Told the goons to move aside... And aimed at Daya's chest! Daya was still in his sences and he saw all of this happening... His wounds gave him less pain then seeing Abhijeet aiming at him... All he wanted to know was why! Abhijeet's hands were shivering... For the first time he hated the gun... He wished he didn't knew how to fire! And if this wasn't possible he prayed that he could forget who Daya was! Losing his memory was the worst thing that he could imagine happening to him but only until today... This was even worse and he knew that worst will be the guilt that he will have to bear all his life... Guilt of firing on Daya! He didn't understand when his finger pressed the trigger... The last thing he remembered was those teary eyes of Daya which were innocently asking a question, why?!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So kaisa laga chapter? Iss chapter mai maine sabse bada suspense khol diya ki 'why did Abhijeet fire on Daya' but this is not all... Many questions are still to be answered like How did Daya reach that place? And many others... Also aage kya hoga! In the present when Abhijeet has kidnapped Daya... Also a small part of flashback is remaining... But for now i have revealed more than enough... So revieewww!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note -**

Hello everyone! Am back! Ajj zayada bak bak nahi karugi. You all go on and read the chapter first.

Abhi-Ya Fan - Thanks

Dhara - Thank you

Ls - Thank you

Priya - Thank you

kirtiabhi - Everything will be revealed one by one. Keep reading and reviewing.

Navi - Thank you so much. And so sorry but a couple writer... Atleast as of now. So sorry

* * *

***Flashback***

Those teary eyes of Daya which were demanding to know 'why' were haunting Abhijeet since then... His brain playing all the sweet moments they spent together... His heart silent, bruised and guilty... Eyes dried and he felt as if even the tears left him saying that he didn't deserve them after what he did... His ears were ringing with Daya's words 'tum mujhpar galti se bhi goli nahi chala sakte'... He had betrayed Daya his heart shouted... He was broken... Completely broken...  
Abhijeet was walking on a deserted road that led to the chawl... He was blank... No expressions, no reaction... Just then he stumbled upon a small rock and as a reaction held a nearby tree for support... His gaze fell upon his hand and he saw blood marks over it... It was Daya's blood... Must have come when he tried grabbing Abhijeet's hand for support... He kept staring at it for a moment... And then hit his hand on the tree! So hard that he was lucky not to fracture his bones! He wanted to punish himself... Punish himself for making Daya bleed and his punishment was giving pain to himself... Little did he know that these pains wouldn't be able to reduce the ache of his guilt... His hand started bleeding... But he... He was least affected by the happenings

Abhijeet - Khooni hu mai! Am a murderer (he shouted to himself) Pehle apni maa ki jaan li aur ab Daya ko bhi maar dala maine... (Falling on knees) Sirf Daya ka hi nahi puri team ka vishwas toda hai maine... Kya jawab dunga mai freedy ko jab woh puchega ki daya sir kaha hai! Kya jawab dunga mai salunkhe sir ko jab woh mujhse puchege ki daya wapas kyu nahi aaya! Aur ACP sir! Kya kahuga mai unse? Ki maine unke bete ki jaan leli... Nahi... Nahi mai... Mai yeh sab kyu soch raha hu! Daya... Daya gaya hai na hospital... Kuch nahi hoga use... Haa kuch nahi hoga use... Bas ek baar woh theek ho jaye aur, aur yeh case solve ho jaye mai surrender kar dunga... Haa... Mai judge se request karuga ki mujhe woh fasi ki saza de... Mere jaise insan ke liye toh fasi bhi kam hai... Jisne meri jaan itni baar bachayi, usi ki jaan lene ki koshish ki hai maine... Daya ka, ACP sir ka, team ka sabka bhorosa toda hai maine... I don't deserve to live in this world... Mujhe koi... Koi haq nahi hai zinda rehne ka... Waise bhi Daya ki aakho mai apne liye nafrat dekhne se behtar toh mar hi jau mai... Yeh guilt roz roz mera dum ghotegi! Behtar hoga ek baar mai fasi pe latak kar mar jau... Bas ek baar yeh case solve ho jaye mai surrender kar dunga!

Deciding to surrender once the case is solved, he left for the chawl... Reaching there he saw kaki waiting there for him... As soon as she saw him she got tensed... Abhijeet hadn't expected anyone to be there as it was past midnight and so hadn't cared about his appearance

Kaki - (tensed) Karan beta yeh sab kya hai? Yeh tere haat se khoon kyu beh raha hai?

(Abhijeet was silently staring at her as if he hadn't understood a word of what she said... But kaki was too busy and too tensed to notice his blank face and emotionless eyes)

Kaki - Kitna khoon beh raha hai! Chal andar... Pehle malham patti karwa le

(When Abhijeet did not move from his place she almost dragged him inside, searched for the first aid box and then did Abhijeet's dressing)

Kaki - Ab bata kaise hua yeh sab... Aur tune dressing kyu nahi karwayi?

(Abhijeet was still silent and was staring at the floor)

Kaki - Kuch puch rahi hu tujhse! Kuch toh bol

(And yet again he didn't answer... Kaki understood that something was seriously wrong with him... He hadn't uttered a single word since he came home... She got worried looking at his expressionless face)

Kaki - (Moving her hand in his hair) Kya hua beta? Koi... Koi pareshani hai... Kuch hua hai kya? Tu kuch bol kyu nahi raha haa? Kisi ne kuch kaha kya tujhse? Tujhe yeh chot kaise lagi? Kaha tha itni raat tak? Beta kuch toh bol! Mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai tujhe aise dekh ke... Bata na kya hua! Acha ruk mai pani lekar aati hu...

(Just when she was about to turn she heard sobbing sound and she discovered that Abhijeet was crying)

Kaki - Beta tu ro kyu raha hai? Kuch toh bol Karan! Batayega nahi toh mujhe samjhega kaise ki kya taklef hai tujhe? (Sitting down to be at his level) Maa kaha tha na tune mujhe? Apni maa ko nahi batayega ki kya hua hai?

(This time Abhijeet couldn't deny her... And just when he was about to say something, his phone started ringing... Excusing her he moved aside to talk)

Abhijeet - Haa Dr. Avinash boliye? Daya theek hai na? (With a hope in his voice)

Avinash - Woh... Woh abhijeet

Abhijeet - Woh kya? Boliye na? Daya theek hai na?

Avinash - Woh yeh ki app please hospital aa jayiye

Abhijeet - Mai... Mai abhi aata hu... Lekin hua kya? App please bataye na?

Avinash - App aayiye mai batata hu

(Saying this he cut the call and Abhijeet could feel his heartbeat getting faster)

Abhijeet - (to kaki) Kaki mujhe kuch kaam hai... Mai nikalta hu... Aur haa mai theek hu... App please tension mat lena aur so jana

Kaki - Lekin beta kaha jaa raha hai?

(But before kaki could receive any answer Abhijeet had already ran away to the hospital)

*Hospital (Dr. Avinash's cabin)*

Abhijeet - Boliye? Kya hua? Daya theek hai na? Koi problem toh nahi hai na?

Avinash - Problem toh hai... Sir please be strong to hear it... Jab tak daya hospital paucha tha uska bohat khoon beh chuka tha... Humne goli toh nikal di hai liken ab woh... Woh coma mai hai... Pata nahi unhe kab tak hosh ayega... Ayega bhi ya nahi, keh nahi sakte...

Abhijeet - C... Co... Coma!

Avinash - Sir please sambhaliye apne appko

Abhijeet - Kya smabhalu mai? Haa? Kya sambhalu? Meri jaan bachayi thi appne! Daya ko kyu nahi bacha paye app coma mai jane se? Aree aise kaise coma mai chala gaya woh? Kar kya rahe the app?

He was not in a state to think logically... All he knew was that his brother had gone in deep sleep and no one knew when he would wake up... 'Tumhi ne toh goli mari thi use' his soul prompted... And once again the guilt started overpowering him... Tears flowing and hands trembling! These hospital and Daya on hospital bed always always did this to him... But this time it was beyond his control... He didn't have his team team who could console him... Team! How would they have reacted? How much pain they would be in?

Abhijeet - Appne meri team ko bata diya? (He said in a voice that was barely understandable by anyone... But Dr. Avinash understood it as he knew that this question was about to come)

Avinash - Haa sir... Ab they are toh fine nahi keh sakta lekin they have coped up with it... Bas ek dusre ko samjha rahe hai kyuki kudh ko nahi samjha paa rahe... But they are strong sir just as you are

Abhijeet - (saying to himself in his mind) They are strong... Very strong... Lekin sirf tab tak, jab tak unhe yeh pata nahi chal jata ki Daya par goli maine chalayi thi

Avinash - Sir appko pata hai na ki Daya sir ko goli kisne mari? App kisi tarike se usse pakadwa kyu nahi dete?

Abhijeet - Jald hi pakadwa dunga... Bas kuch waqt ki baat hai!

Avinash - Ab sir isme mai kya bol sakta hu... Waise maine appko kisi kaam se bulaya tha... If you are fine now toh mai uss bare mai baat karu?

Abhijeet - Ji boliye?

Avinash - Sir Daya sir coma mai zaroor hai lekin unki sences ab kaam kar rahi hai... Unka dimag ab bhi active hai... Agar kuch nahi chal raha, toh woh hai unki respond karne ki takat... Sir jab mai unhe operate kar raha tha tab woh behoshi mai appka naam le rahe the! Sir mujhe reason toh nahi pata lekin woh disturbed hai... Koi toh chiz unhe pareshan kar rahi hai... Unka brain stable nahi hai... There is something that is troubling him even in this condition... Shayad appki maut ki kabhar? Manta hu sir ki iss baat ko 1 mahina ho gaya, lekin unka iss halat mai appka naam lena batata hai ki app dono kitne close ho... Ho sakata hai ki yeh baat ab bhi unhe pareshan kar rahi ho... Am just guessing... Whatever may be the reason but its something related to you... Sir unki mental calmness bohat zaroori hai... Aur iska sirf ek hi tarika mujhe nazar aa raha hai aur woh hai ki app unse baat kare... Chinta mat kijiye maine yeh sab appki team ko nahi bataya... I know you are pretending dead in front of them... But sir appko Daya sir se baat karni hogi... There is no other way out... Mai appko ek andar ke raste, jaha se doctor's jate hai waha se ICU mai, jaha woh abhi hai, waha bhijwa dunga... Appki team ko pata nahi chalega... App please unse baat karke aayiye... Baat matlab woh appko jawab toh nahi denge lekin app woh baat clear karke aayiye jo unhe pareshan kar rahi hai... Is it ok?

Abhijeet - Haa... Haa mai baat karta hu usse... (In his mind) Pata nahi daya kaise face karuga mai tumhe! Lekin mai karuga... Tujhe theek karne ke liye jo kuch bhi karna pade mai sab karuga

Avinash - (getting up from his seat) Chaliye sir... This way... Aur sir please unke samne royiga mat

Abhijeet - Hmm

*ICU (beside Daya's bed)*

(Dr. Avinash had already gone and had also taken the nurse with him... As he wanted Abhijeet to feel comfortable as he had to be if he wanted to make Daya's calm)

Abhijeet - (with a smile) Hi daya! Soch rahe ho na ki kyu aaya hu mai yaha? Chinta mat kar... Ab kuch nahi karuga tujhe (with a slight laughter... He then sat down on the stool beside him holding his hand) Dost, sorry bolne aaya tha... Janta hu jo maine kiya woh mafi ke layak nahi hai lekin sorry ke alawa kuch aur bol bhi nahi sakta mai... Dr. Avinash ne bataya, ki tu behoshi mai mera naam le raha tha... Itna pyar karta hai tu mujhse? Nahi karna chahiye tha na... Mai deserve hi nahi karta tera pyar! Ab bas hogaya jaldi se uth ja na please... Bas thode dino ki baat hai... Mai tujhe tere saare sawalo ke jawab de dunga... Tujhe jo saza deni hai na de dena mujhe, mai khushi khushi sah lunga... Lekin please uth jaa na... Mere liye na sahi toh team ke liye (but daya was least affected by the happenings... And it seemed as if daya had decided to punish abhijeet this way)... Pata hai daya tujh pe goli chalane ke baad bohat roya mai... Phir Dr. Avinash ne kaha ki tujh se milte waqt rou nahi... So i started smiling... Daya situation made me cry, Dr. Avinash made me smile but you know what Daya you made me smile with tears in my eyes... You always have this effect on me... And i don't know how... Ajj pehli baar tere samne aane se dar lag raha tha mujhe... Magar tujhe dekhte hi sara dar sari taklif sab dur hogaya... Log kehte hai pyar se khobsurat koi rishta nahi hota... Shayad unhone kabhi dosti nahi ki! Chalta hu dost apna khayal rakhna... (He went to the door but again then came back to Daya and hugged him although carefully as not to hurt his wounds) Pata hai galat waqt pe keh raha hu lekin please Daya mujhse nafrat mat karna... Tu chahe toh goli mar dena lekin please mujhse kabhi nafrat mat karna mai seh nahi pauga... Bye... Take care

(And then he came out from the room)

Avinash - Sir ho gayi baat?

Abhijeet - Haa (he said smiling)

Avinash - Kya baat hai sir, app jab andar gaye the toh forced smile ke saath gaye the... Ab jab bahar aaye hai toh real smile ke saath aaye hai? You are looking much better now! Daya ne joke sunaya kya? (He asked joking)

Abhijeet - Intezar kar raha hu uske mujhe joke sunane ka... Usse jald theek kijiye Dr. Avinash... Mujhe mera bhai jald se jald theek chahiye... Aur rahi mere smile karne ki baat toh mujhe smile karane ke liye usse joke nahi sunana padta

After discussing a few more things with Dr. Avinash, Abhijeet left the hospital... Left the hospital feeling much more better than before... Daya's condition was also stable now... Abhijeet healed Daya's pains and Daya was Abhijeet's medicine for his wounds... The awkwardness that was bound to exist between them disappeared the moment both the friends came together... World told them that 'Relations are like a glass, beautiful yet weak and a small shock can shatter them in innumerable number of pieces'... But today it was evident that their relation was made up of hard rock which may be rough but was strong enough to withstand any calamity and even bullets couldn't break it apart.

***Flashback ends***

***Present** (Continued from when Abhijeet kidnapped Daya from hospital)*****

Daya was lying on the floor of Abhijeet's room in the chawl... He was still unconscious and tied up... Abhijeet was standing beside the window and staring at the surroundings... He was waiting for Daya to gain back his consciousness although he had no clue about how he will face Daya this time... He was afraid of that questioning gaze and hateful eyes... For the first time he was afraid! Sr. Insp Abhijeet was afraid... And that too of none other than Daya!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Hogaya! So everyone tello! Kaisa laga chappy? Do review friends!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note -**

Hi am back! Chalo now go on and read... But first itself am warning you all that this chapter is very boring... By very boring i mean very very boring! Sorry can't reply to reviews today. But thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks to the silent readers as well.

* * *

ACP sir was walking on the forest road looking out for something that could help him find out the truth... After hours of hardwork he had found nothing! It was Sr. Insp Abhijeet's plan after all! How could someone crack it down so easily... Wait! 'Someone'? ACP sir was no someone! He was that one guy who held the hands of his team and had showed them the path to light when there was darkness all around... He was that one person who taught his team to fight till the last breath and win the battle... No one could crack down Abhijeet's plan unless the man was ACP Prayduman... After all these years of hardwork what Abhijeet called as his biggest achievement was to be referred to as 'right hand of ACP Prayduman'! Something that made him proud of himself...

ACP - (Thinking) Sab kuch itna sahi hokar bhi mujhe kuch gadbad kyu lag rahi hai! Pata nahi kyu aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch toh hai... Jo nazro ke samne hokar bhi nazar nahi aa raha! Hmm... Dekhte hai kya hua hoga uss din yaha... Abhijeet apne ghar jaa raha tha... Uska ghar iss taraf hai... Raste mai Abhijeet ki gadi iss ped se takrai... Lekin kyu!? Yeh rasta pehle hi itna sunsan hai... Adhi raat ko toh aur bhi koi nahi hoga! Koi pothole bhi nahi hai, yaha tak ki speed breaker bhi nahi hai... Akhir aisa kya hua ki Abhijeet ki gadi waha raste se niche utar ke ped se takra gayi? Gadi ke breaks bhi fail nahi the... Breaks! (He took out some photographs from his pocket... Those were the ones they took that day when they found Abhijeet dead... Shuffling the photographs he took out the one that gave him the perfect angle of the car, the road and the tree to which Abhijeet's car was dashed) Aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Oh god! Yeh maine pehle kyu nahi socha!

(Just then his phone started ringing... It was Dr. Avinash's phone)

Avinash - Sir woh ek problem ho gayi hai sir

ACP - Kya hua? (with fear in his voice) Daya theek toh hai na?

Avinash - Haa haa sir woh theek hai... Lekin, lekin woh hospital mai nahi, nahi hai

ACP - Hospital mai nahi hai? Kehna kya chahte hai app? Hospital mai nahi hai toh kaha hai?

Avinash - Sir woh, woh kisi ne unko kidnap kar liya sir

ACP - Daya kidnap hogaya! Aise kaise kidnap ho gaya? Aree itne bade hospital mai se koi kisi patient ko utha ke le gaya aur kisi ko pata bhi nahi chala! Security se kahiye ki sare darwaze band kare... Hospital mai se koi bahar nahi jayega! Understand?

Avinash - Yes sir... Abhi karwata hu sir

ACP - Mai pohach raha hu adhe ghante mai

(Saying this he disconnected the call and immediately drove to the hospital, informing the team on the way)

*Hospital*

Team and ACP sir reached there in a while and started investigating... No one knew how Daya disappeared... CCTV cameras gave them no clue... The only thing that told them that Daya was kidnapped was the very fact that he wasn't conscious when it all happened and so he couldn't go anywhere on his own... They were checking Daya's room when someone came in...

Man - Hi Daya! Sorry... Sorry woh mai Daya se milne aaya tha... Shayad galat kamre mai aa gaya... Mai chalta hu

Freedy - Nahi yeh Daya sir ka hi room hai... Lekin app hai kon?

Man - Mera naam Aakash hai... Mai Daya ka dost hu... Hum police training mai saath the... Woh mujhe usse milna tha... Woh kaha hai?

Pankaj - Woh Daya sir kidnap ho gaye hai aur hum wahi investigate kar rahe hai

Aakash - Kya! Daya kidnap ho gaya... Aise kaise kidnap ho gaya!

ACP - Dekho Aakash tum please bahar baitho... Hum pata kar rahe hai kya hua hai

Aakash - Ji sir

(After a while)

ACP - Haa Aakash bolo... Kuch kaam tha Daya se?

Aakash - Nahi sir kaam toh kuch nahi tha... Woh actually sir mai Crime branch mai inspector hu sir... Yeh mera ID... Woh actually mai 2 mahino se mission par tha... Jab wapas aaya toh pata chala ki daya coma mai tha aur abhi usse hosh aaya hai... Mai bas usse milne aa gaya

ACP - Acha okk... Jab Daya hume milega hum tumhe inform kar denge... Abhi tum jao

Aakash - Sir please, kya mai app logo ki help kar sakta hu Daya ko dhundne mai? Sir mujhe 1 hafte ki chutti mili hai sir, mission se wapas aane par... Sir ghar pe baitha rahuga toh daya ki chinta mai restless rahuga... Please sir can i join you all in investigation of this case?

ACP - Hmm... Theek hai... If you insist

Aakash - Thank you sir

(After sometime ACP sir was standing alone in the parking lot of the hospital when salunkhe sir approached him)

Salunkhe - Kya hua? Yaha akele kyu khade ho?

ACP - Kuch nahi... Bas kuch soch raha tha

Salunkhe - 'Kuch nahi' toh tum kabhi nahi karte! Kya soch rahe ho?

ACP - Abhijeet ke baare mai

Salunkhe - Abhijeet ke bare mai!? Aree haa tum woh uss raste par gaye the na... Kuch pata chala kya? Yeh Daya ke kidnap hone ki tension mai puchna hi bhul gaya mai!

ACP - Pata toh chala hai... Lekin usse kuch sabit nahi hota

Salunkhe - Lekin mila kya hai?

ACP - Yeh photo dekh (showing him the same photo he was seeing there on the forest road)

Salunkhe - Haa toh kya? Mujhe toh kuch nazar nahi aa raha issme

ACP - Salunkhe mujhe ek baat bata... Suppose tu ek raste pe drive kar raha hai... Moderate speed se... Rasta bilkul khali hai... Kisi reason se tera gadi se control chut jata hai... Tu kya karega? Or better say tera immediate response kya hoga?

Salunkhe - Mai break maruga!

ACP - Exactly! Jab abhijeet ka kisi reason se gadi par se control chut gaya toh phir abhijeet ko break marna chahiye tha! Lekin nahi, abhijeet ne aisa nahi kiya

Salunkhe - Tumhe kaise pata usne break nahi mara?

ACP - Iss photo se... Ek gadi jab speed se jati hui achanak break maregi toh raste par tyre marks toh aayege hi... Maan lo ki abhijeet ki gadi skit hoke bhi pad se takra gayi lekin phir bhi agar breaks mare hai toh tyre marks toh aane hi chahiye na! Lekin yaha nahi aaye... Matalb abhijeet ne break mara hi nahi... Aur iska matlab...

Salunkhe - Abhijeet gadi rokna hi nahi chahta tha! Lekin kyu? Matalb abhijeet suicide karna chahta tha?

ACP - Nahi salunkhe... Mai kuch bhi believe kar sakta hu lekin yeh nahi ki abhijeet suicide kar sakta hai... Kabhi nahi!

Salunkhe - Lekin Prayduman baat toh ek hi hai na! Suicide ho yaa accident abhijeet ki maut toh hui hai na

ACP - Haa manta hu hi abhi koi saboot yeh prove nahi karta ki abhijeet zinda hai, lekin agar hum jo soch rahe hai woh sahi hai toh mujhe pura vishwas hai ki abhijeet zinda hai... Aur rahi saabit karne ki baat toh uska tarika toh mere paas hai hi

Salunkhe - Kya tarika hai?

ACP - Abhijeet ke ghar jaakar uska comb yaa phir brush aisa kuch bhi saaman lekar aa aur uska DNA test kar... Agar uss lash ka aur uske ghar se laye saman ka DNA match nahi hua toh sabit ho jayega ki woh abhijeet nahi hai

Salunkhe - Lekin DNA test toh kiya na maine!

ACP - Haa kiya tha... Lekin ab mai dawe ke saath keh sakta hu ki iss baar abhijeet ke ghar se laye saman ka DNA aur uss laash ka DNA match nahi karega

Salunkhe - I hope tumhari baat sach ho aur abhijeet zinda ho

ACP - Achi khabar sunana salunkhe! Chal tu jaa... Jo kaha hai woh kar aur mai Daya ko dhundta hu

(Meanwhile Dr. Avinash came there)

Avinash - Kya hua sir? App yaha parking mai?

ACP - Haa woh kuch kaam tha... App yaha kya rahe hai? Maine kaha tha na ki jab tak mai keh nahi deta koi hospital se bahar nahi niklega!

Avinash - Sorry sir lekin mujhe jana padega... Mere ek patient ki halat achanak kharab ho gayi hai sir and i need to go... Please sir... I know you will understand

ACP - Theek hai jayiye app

Avinash - Thank you sir

*Criminal hideout*

(Man 1 came running to a boss who was discussing something with his men)

Boss - Kya hua?

Man 1 - Boss bohot badi gadbad ho gayi boss!

Man 3 (Abhijeet disguised as Karan) - Kya hua kya hai?

Man 1 - Aree woh uska phone aaya tha!

Man 4 (Raghu) - Kon uska?

Man 1 - Aree wohi apna khabri jo CID pe nazar rakhe hue hai har pal!

Boss - Kya bola woh?

Man 1 - Boss ACP ko shak ho gaya hai! ACP ko lagta hai ki woh abhijeet tha na... Woh zinda hai!

Boss - Kya abhijeet zinda hai? Aree aise kaise zinda hai! Maine kudh dekha tha usko uss gadi mai marte hue!

Raghu - Boss ACP ko sirf shak hua hai... Humne kudh use marte dekha tha! Hum kyu uske shak pe vishwas kare?

Boss - Pagal hai tu! Aree woh ACP Prayduman hai! ACP Prayduman! Usse aise hi kisi baat pe shak nahi hota! Aur ab jab usse shak ho gaya hai na toh woh insan toh mare hue abhijeet ko bhi zinda kar dega!

Abhijeet - Boss sahi bol rahe ho! ACP ko halke mai nahi le sakte... Aur usse bhi badi baat agar abhijeet zinda hai toh usse humare bare mai bohat kuch pata hai... Marne ke pehle toh investigate bhi kar raha tha humare bare mai... ACP ko toh waqt lagega sach tak pohachne mai lekin tab tak abhijeet ka kya kare?!

Boss - Sahi bol raha hai yeh! Uss Daya ka tension kam tha jo yeh Abhijeet aur ACP ka naya tension aa gaya! Yeh teeno kabhi shanti se jine hi nahi denge hume! (After thinking for a while) Theek hai... Ab ACP hi madat karega humari Abhijeet tak pohachne mai... Dhud raha hai na woh usse... Dhundne do! Ek baar woh abhijeet ko dhud le hum un dono ko maar denge!

Man 1 - Sahi hai boss

Boss - Usko bol CID walo pe nazar rakhta rahe... Khaas kar ACP pe... Uski ek bhi move miss nahi honi chahiye!

Man 1 - Yes boss

*Chawl (After an hour)*

Daya was back in his sences only to discover himself tied up in a corner... Looking around he found nobody around and so started struggling with his ropes... When he couldn't free himself he started to think what happened...

Daya (thinking) - Mai yaha paucha kaise? Mai toh hospital mai tha aur phir nurse ne mujhe behoshi ki dawa di... Uske baad sidha idhar... Kisne kidnap kiya hoga mujhe aur kyu! Aur kiya toh kiya... Kidnap karke koi aise room mai rakhta hai kya kisiko! Aaspass itni aawaz aa rahi hai lagta hai jaise koi chawl ho... Akhir chahta kya hai yeh?

Abhijeet (entering into the room then) - Tumhari safety

Daya - Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Am sorry Daya... Mai janta hu meri galti... Yaa sach kahu toh galtiya mafi ke layak nahi hai... Mai tujhse kahuga bhi nahi ki mujhe maaf karde... Mai toh kudh apne app ko maaf nahi kar pata tujhse kaise expect karu! Ajj tak itna vishwas kiya hai na mujhpe... Bas thoda aur karle... Haa tere vishwas ke layak nahi hu mai lekin phir bhi bas ek baat maan le meri... Yaha se jane ki zid mat karna (saying so much he didn't even look into Daya's eyes... He just couldn't... His guilt didn't allow him to make an eye contact with Daya... Teary eyes and guilty heart had been his constant companion since that day... And today he felt as if it was easier to face the deadliest criminals than facing his brother)

Daya - (looking lost) Pura ek mahina tumhe dhunda tha boss! Puri duniya ke khilaf jake! Mujhe nahi pata tumhari kya majbori hai... Tumse dur jana kabhi nahi chaha nahi maine, ajj bhi nahi jauga... Mujhe kisi sawal ka jawab nahi chahiye boss... Tum mere paas ho... Theek ho... Mai kush hu!

Abhijeet - (facing the opposite side with tears flowing down his eyes) Itna acha kyu hai tu daya? Todhi toh nafrat karle mujhse! Mujhse itna pyar karke mujhe apne app se nafrat karne par majbor kar raha hai tu

Daya - Tumhine toh kaha tha ki 'mujhse nafrat mat karna daya mai seh nahi pauga'... Bas apne boss ki baat maan raha hu... Mujhe nahi pata yeh sab kya ho raha hai, mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki kyu ho raha hai, mujhe bas itna pata hai ki Abhijeet kuch galat nahi kar sakta

In two corners of the same room were lyingly two brothers... One happy to find other and other who couldn't face his most precious relation... One smiling with hands tied with real rope and one crying with hands tied with the rope of national duty!

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Done! I know that this chapter was very boring! Am so sorry but i couldn't help it... Please do leave your precious reviews and criticism is most welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note -**

Hey! Am back! Sorry for the late update. Was out of station. So couldn't update. But now am back! First of all thank you so much for all the reviews and thanks to the silent readers as well... After all the praise you all showered me with i finally don't think of that chapter as boring one... Thank you... Chalo i won't waste much of your time talking... First read the chapter

* * *

*CID beauro*

All the cops were busy in one or the other tasks... Pankaj and purvi were talking to informers... Freedy was contacting all the police stations of Mumbai and telling them to spread the word that Daya was missing and everyone should keep looking for him... ACP sir was going through the CCTV footages only in case they missed out something while looking at it for the first time...

Freedy (after putting down the phone) - Sir kahi se bhi koi lead nahi mil rahi sir! Kya kare? Kaise dhunde Daya sir ko?

Aakash - Sir mujhe toh yeh samaj nahi aa raha ki Daya ko kidnap kiya kyu hai? Matlab woh chahta kya hai! Agar koi badla lena chahta hai toh hospital se kidnap karne ki kya zarurat thi! Agar woh baad me bhar se karta toh zayada aasan hota uske liye

ACP - Dekho Aakash, Daya ko 2 mahine pehle goli lagna... Uska coma mai jana aur hosh mai aate hi uska kidnap hojana yeh saaf batata hai ki uss kidnapper ko Daya se koi toh kathra hai

Freedy - Sir hume ab tak nahi pata ki Daya sir uss din uss hill par gaye kyu the! Shayad unhe aisa kuch pata ho jo mujrim ke liye problem kadhi karde

ACP - Bilkul sahi freedy... Daya ko lagi 2 mahine pehle ki goli aur daya ki ab ki kidnapping interconnected hai

Pankaj - Toh phir sir woh 2 mahine shant kyu baitha raha? Daya sir ke hosh mai aane par hi kyu?

Aakash - Jab tak Daya coma mai tha usse Daya se koi kathra mahsus nahi hua... Lekin Daya jab achanak hosh mai aagaya toh uske kathra ban gaya

(Just then ACP sir's phone started ringing... It was Salunkhe sir's phone)

ACP - Haa bol?

Salunkhe - Boss mujhe tumhe abhi ke abhi milna hai... Akele mai... Beauro ke niche jo cafe hai waha mile?

ACP - Theek hai... Mai aata hu... Bye

ACP (to everyone) - Mujhe ek kaam hai mai aata hu... Tum log kaam chalu rakho... Daya ke bare mai koi bhi lead mile toh mujhe turant inform karna

Freedy - Yes sir

*Cafe*

(ACP sir grabbed a corner table safe enough so that no one could easily hear their talks when Dr. Salunkhe arrived)

ACP - Bol salunkhe? Kya hua?

Salunkhe - DNA test ki report aa gayi hai... Tumhara shak sahi nikla boss... Mai abhijeet ke ghar se jo uska comb laya tha uska aur uss lash ka DNA match nahi karta! Woh lash abhijeet ki nahi hai. Humara abhijeet zinda hai boss! (He exclaimed with happiness clearly evident from his voice)

ACP - Yeh tune mujhe sunayi ajj tak ki best khabar hai salunkhe... Thank you so much!

Salunkhe - I know yaar... Lekin agar abhijeet zinda hai toh phir hai kaha? Woh hume mila kyu nahi? Aur toh aur woh lash kiski thi?

ACP - Abhi inme se ek bhi sawal ka jawab nahi hai mere pass... Par jald hi pata kar lunga

Salunkhe - Theek hai tum apni investigation chalu rakho aur mujhe updates dete rahna

ACP - Hmm

Salunkhe - Daya ka kuch pata chala?

ACP - Abhi abhi ek lead mili hai

Salunkhe - Kya mila hai?

ACP - Tune hi toh lead di hai! Mujhse kyu puch raha hai!

Salunkhe - Maine konsi lead di? Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

ACP - Abhi toh tune mujhe DNA report batayi... Jiska matlab yeh hai ki abhijeet zinda hai!

Salunkhe - Aree uska Daya ki kidnapping se kya lena dena! Ae... Ek minute... Tum kahi yeh toh nahi kehna chahte ki Daya ki kidnapping ka Abhijeet se koi relation hai

ACP - Ab samjha tu!

Salunkhe - Aisa kaise ho sakta hai! Boss Abhijeet toh zinda hokar bhi hume nahi mila aur tum bol rahe ho ki Daya ki kidnapping se uska koi toh connection hai!

ACP - Yaad hai salunkhe daya jab hosh mai aaya tha, maine usse pucha tha ki usse goli kisne mari... Usne Abhijeet ka naam liya aur phir apni hi baat se mukar gaya... Tab hum iss baat ko lekar confused the, kyuki humare hisab se abhijeet 3 mahine pehle mar chuka tha... Lekin ab jab Abhijeet zinda hai toh iska matlab saaf hai ki Daya par goli Abhijeet ne chalayi thi... Aur iska matlab yeh hai ki abhijeet ne daya ko kidnap kiya ho yaa na kiya ho Abhijeet ka inn sab se koi toh lena dena hai

Salunkhe - Yeh tum kya bol rahe ho! Abhijeet Daya par goli kyu chalaye ga?! Nahi yaar mai nahi maan sakta ki Abhijeet Daya ki jaan lene ki koshish karega! I cannot believe this... Jis insan ne apni chati par goli khayi hai Daya ki jan bachane tumhe lagta hai woh Daya par goli chala sakta hai?

ACP - Mere dil se puche toh naa... Lekin agar dimag se puche toh haa

Salunkhe - Nahi boss... Mai iss baat par vishwas hi nahi kar sakta... Daya ko musibat se bacha ne ke liye Abhijeet kis had tak jaa sakta hai yeh maine bhi dekha hai aur tumne bhi! Mujhse, tumse, team se, puri duniya se aur yaha tak ki apne app se bhi lada hai woh Daya ke liye! Tum kehte ho usne Daya par goli chalayi!

ACP - Janta hai salunkhe... Ajj tak kitni baar Abhijeet Daya ke liye aur Daya Abhijeet ke liye mere khilaf kadhe hue hai... Pata hai mai kabhi naraz kyu nahi hota? ACP Prayduman ko toh bohat gussa aata hai yeh dekh kar ki woh ek dusre ke liye sabooto ko nazarandaz kar dete hai lekin ek baap kush hota hai yeh dekh kar ki uska ek beta uske dusre bete ke liye kis had tak jaa sakta hai

Salunkhe - Ek baat bolu? Hum sab kahi na kahi ek insan mai do insan hai... Ek woh jo hum puri duniya ko dikhate hai as a CID officer... Strong, sirf duty se matlab rakhne wala, pathar dil aur ek aisa insan jo sirf dimag se sochta hai. Aur dusra woh jise sirf hum jante hai as our own self... Caring, jise apno ki parwa ho, jise puri duniya ko chod kabhi toh bas apno ke liye jine ka dil karta ho aur jo dil se sochta ho... Hum inn dono ko mix nahi hone dena chahte... Kabhi hone bhi nahi dete par kabhi kabhi aisi situation aati hai jab humare hi dil aur dimag mai ek jung shuru ho jati hai... Humare dono roop ek dusre ke khilaf kadhe ho jate hai... Us waqt humara behaviour hume kudh samjh nahi aata! Tumhare saath aisa kyu nahi hota?

ACP - Kisne kaha nahi hota?! Bas farq itna hai ki dil aur dimag ke bich ki jung mai dil ko kabhi jitne nahi deta... Chal chalta hu... Abhijeet ko dhudna hai... Daya apne app mil jayega

Salunkhe - Ek baat bata kar jao... Agar tum jo keh rahe ho woh sahi hai toh Abhijeet ke saath kya karoge tum?

ACP - Pata nahi... Iss waqt mujhe pata nahi! Agar mujhe kuch pata hai toh woh bas yeh hai ki once again my Brain will be the winner in the battle of Heart vs Brain

*Chawl*

There was silence all around in the room... Abhijeet was working on something that looked like a chart and Daya was lying in the corner still tied up... Daya badly wanted to start a conversation as this silence between them was so unusual... So thinking about what to say he came to the easiest conclusion...

Daya - Abhijeet pani do na... Pyas lagi hai

Abhijeet got up from his place, filled a glass of water and kept it near him... In the whole process not a single word came out of his mouth and neither did he look at Daya

Daya - Haat toh kholo! Piuga kaise?

Abhijeet looked confused about if he should actually open his hands or not... A part of him told him that Daya won't run away! He won't do it and the other part told him that he was a CID officer and it would be very silly to let go of him this way... Daya understood Abhijeet's confusion from his expressions...

Daya - Chinta mat karo boss... Bhaguga nahi (he said as if telling a secret)

And Abhijeet quickly opened his hands without any further thought... Grabbing the glass Daya started drinking water in slow motion... As slow as he could... He had to find some other way of making Abhijeet talk to him... When he couldn't find any other topic to talk he left the idea dejected... Once he kept down the glass Abhijeet once again picked up the rope which shocked Daya

Daya - Boss phir se bandho ge? Mat bandho na its so uncomfortable! Mai nahi jauga na kahi... Promise!

The word 'promise' made Abhijeet believe Daya that he won't escape and the way he said that, just like a two year old, trying to convince his parents that he won't eat the chocolate now and so they can buy him one, brought a small smile on his face. Seeing Abhijeet smile, finally, Daya was satisfied with his efforts when Abhijeet started going back to his previous position... When Daya asked...

Daya - Pair khol lu?

Abhijeet - Hmm (he said nodding his head in yes)

And finally Daya got to hear his voice! Going back to his place Abhijeet was feeling far more better now... It was after days or maybe even months that he smiled genuinely... Although a small one it was a real one... The uncomfort he felt with Daya had suddenly disappeared... He wondered how Daya could make him feel better even without doing anything... He felt his tensions leaving him and peace taking its place... The last time he was so peaceful was 3 months ago... The guilt was obviously there that didn't let him face Daya normally but Daya's gestures where some how trying to pull him out of all his pains! FRIENDSHIP they say VERY PRECIOUS he said...

ACP sir was sitting alone in his cabin... With one hand on his chin and another one rotating the paper weight... The typical ACP Prayduman style.

ACP (in his thoughts) - Abhijeet ne apni gadi jhaad se thoki... Lekin phir bhi uska accident toh hua hi hai na... Usse chot toh lagi hi hogi! Aur gadi ki halat dekh kar saaf pata chalta hai ki chot zayda hogi... Theek toh hoga na woh (he worried). Iilaj karwane kisi toh hospital yaa clinic gaya hoga woh! Nahi hospital nahi... Mujhe ache se yaad hai uss din hospitals ki strike thi... Aur mujhe nahi lagta woh iss halat mai hoga ki kudh kahi jaa sake... Toh sirf ek hi tarika hai... Kisi ne usko kisi personal clinic yaa kisi doctor ke paas pauchaya hoga! Agar mujhe woh admi mil jaye toh bohat kuch pata chal sakta hai... Aur uss admi ke bare mobile company batayege!

Picking up his phone he quickly dialed a number

Operater - Yes, how can we help you?

ACP - Mai CID se ACP Prayduman bol raha hu... Mujhe yeh pata karna hai ki March 4th ko raat 11 se 2 ke bich Tilak road (forest road) kitne mobile phones active the?

Operater - Sure sir... Abhi batata hu sir (after a while) Sir 4th March ko raat 11 se 2 ke bich Tilak road par 18 phones active the sir... Mai unke numbers aur details appko mail karta hu sir

ACP - Okk

Checking the mail he went through the list and one name shocked ACP sir!

ACP - Dr. Avinash!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

ACP sir now knows that Dr. Avinash was present there that day! Now what? Lets see... Everything will be revealed slowly! Am done with my part and its your turn now... You all know what to do review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note -**

Priya - Thanks

Ls - Thank you

JS Abhi - Oh sure. Thank you so much for liking the story. About duo moments yes they will there. The story is all about them. They will come as and when required and whereever they fit. And yes so so sorry for being so late with this update. Actually my lappy was troubling me and hence couldn't update. So sorry once again.

Kriti abhi - No sorries plz! Mai iss baar sabse zayada late hu *facepalm*. This lappy of mine sadly was troubling me. So sorry, i couldn't update. But yes thank story keep reading to know ahead.

Hi everyone! Please marna mat itna late aane ke liye. Mera laptop kharab ho gaya tha. But now am back with a another chapter... This one is a long one... Happy!? Now go on and read will see you at the end... Enjoy...

* * *

*Criminal hideout*

Man 2 - Boss yeh raha uss jagah ka blueprint

Boss - Theek hai, kon kaha se andar jayega, kya karega sab barabar plan karo aur mujhe batao

Man 1 - Yes boss

(Just then Raghu's phone started ringing)

Raghu - Boss kabhri ka phone hai

Man 2 - Speaker pe daal

Raghu (switching on the speaker) - Bol kya hua

Kabhri - Wahi woh ACP dimag ka dahi kar raha hai! Kitna mushkil hai uspar nazar rakhna iss baat ka andaza bhi nahi laga sakte tum log

Boss - Pata hai yaar... Kuch pata chala ki nahi tu yeh bata!

Kabhri - Pata toh chala hai... ACP ne uss din ke phone records nikalwaye the... Jis din Abhijeet mara tha

Raghu - Acha hua yeh humne pehle hi socha tha ki woh aisa kar sakta hai aur isliye phones lekar nahi gaye the

Abhijeet - Kuch mila kya ACP ko phone records mai?

Kabhri - Records ke hisab se uss din Dr. Avinash bhi waha par tha... ACP ko ab uss par shak hai

Man 1 - Yeh Avinash wahi hai na jo Daya ka ilaj kar raha hai?

Kabhri - Haa wahi hai

Raghu - Ab iss Avinash ka Abhijeet se kya lena dena!

Kabhri - Mujhe kya pata!

Boss - Sawal toh ye hai ki Avinash uss din uss raste par kar kya raha tha?

Abhijeet - Dekho ab ACP ko uss par shak toh ho hi gaya hai... Intezar karte hai ACP ke Avinash ko pakad ne ka... Woh ek baar usse pakad le apne app pata chal jayega ki uska in sab se kya lena dena hai

Kabhri - Mujhe bhi lagta hai aisa hi karna chahiye... Aur ek baat... Bich mai ACP ko ek phone aaya tha... Kisi cafe mai gaya tha woh salunkhe se milne... Uske piche gaya toh tha mai lekin kuch sun nahi paya

Boss - Theek hai... Tu ACP pe nazar rakhta rah... Aur woh jo kuch bhi karta hai bata hume

Kabhri - Theek hai... Bye

When they cut the call they noticed that Abhijeet was looking a but distracted

Man 1 - Karan kya hua tujhe?

Abhijeet - Nahi kuch nahi... Woh bas thode chakkar aa rahe hai

Boss - Woh sab chodo! Pehle Daya ko kaise dhudna hai woh socho

They started discussing further when Abhijeet was about to fall when just in time he held the table

Man 2 - Boss iski halat jayada kharab lag rahi hai

Boss - Hmm... Aise toh yeh kuch kaam bhi nahi karega aur naa hum kuch kar payege! Tu jaa... Tere ghar jaa!

Abhijeet - Theek hai boss... Mai jata hu! Mai kal tak aa jayega!

Coming out of the hideout he walked some distance and made a call... Deciding to meet the person at some place he quickly rode his bike to that place

Abhijeet - Yeh abhi tak aaye kyu nahi! Ek toh inki wajhse waha se aana pada, bahana bana kar ki tabayat kharab hai, nahi toh unhe shak ho jata... Pata nahi kya plan kar rahe honge woh log!

Avinash - (just arriving to the place) Boliye sir? Appne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya?

Abhijeet - Dekhiye Dr. Avinash mujhe appse bohat zaruri baat karni hai

Avinash - Ji sir boliye!

Abhijeet - ACP sir ko yeh pata chal chuka hai ki mai zinda hu... Unhone uss din ke phone records nikalwaye hai aur ab unhe yeh bhi pata hai ki uss din, uss raste par app bhi the... Unhe app par shak ho gaya hai!

Avinash - ACP sir ko shak ho gaya hai! Ab mai kya karu? (getting nervous)

Abhijeet - Appko darne ki koi zarurat nahi hai... Appne kuch galat nahi kiya! Meri jaan bachana gunah nahi hai! Problem yeh hai ki agar ACP sir ne app se puch tach ki toh sir ko sach pata chal jayega... Unke samne toh mai nahi bach sakta... App kaise bachege!

Avinash - Toh ab kya karu sir mai?

Abhijeet - Bachne ka sirf ek tarika hai... App unke haat hi na lage... Ab jab tak yeh case solve nahi ho jata app ko underground rehna hoga

Avinash - Lekin kaha sir? Mai Mumbai se bahar chala jau?

Abhijeet - App Mumbai se bahar jaa hi nahi payege! App ghar aur hospital mai nahi hai toh ab tak toh ACP sir ne sare check posts par inform kar diya hoga ki appko jaha dekhe custody mai lele

Avinash - Toh ab kya kare sir?

Abhijeet - App mere saath chaliye... Mai appke rehne ka intezam karta hu... App bas itna yaad rakhiye ki app bimar hai

Avinash - Mai bimar hu!?

Abhijeet - Haa app bimar hai!

Avinash - Lekin mai bimar nahi hu!

Abhijeet - Maine kaha na app bimar hai... Matlab app bimar hai! Aayiye bike pe baithiye

Avinash - Hmm (murmuring) Ek doctor ko zabardasti bimar kar diya woh bhi pata nahi kyu!  
_

*Chawl*

Abhijeet was tapping on a door when Kaki opened it... Dr. Avinash was standing beside him looking like a most confused person on the planet

Kaki - Aree Karan beta aao... Itne dino baad yaad aayi kaki ki! (with a angry expression)

(Dr. Avinash was even more confused hearing the name Karan... But then he chose to keep quiet as he knew Abhijeet would be having some plan behind it)

Abhijeet - Sorry na kaki... Woh thoda busy tha... Isse miliye... Yeh mera dost hai Ravi

Kaki - Namaste Ravi beta... Aao na andar aao

Abhijeet - Kaki mai na Ravi ko andar hi chodne aaya hu

Kaki & Avinash (together) - Matlab?

Abhijeet - Matlab yeh ki kaki actually Ravi Mumbai mai akela rehta hai... Woh ek plumber hai

Avinash (exclaiming in between) - Plumber!

Abhijeet (with a stern expression) - Haa, plumber! Haa toh kaki mai yeh bol raha tha ki iski tabayat thodi kharab hai... Thodi nahi bohot kharab hai! Aur khayal rakhne wala koi hai nahi toh mai isse apne saath le aaya... Ab mai toh kudh ghar mai nahi rehta matlab ghar se jayada bahar rehta hu toh mai iska khayal kaise rakhuga! Isliye kya yeh appke ghar mai... Matlab agar appko koi pareshani nahi ho toh...

Kaki - Pareshani toh hai... Magar isse nahi (indicating towards Avinash) pareshani mujhe tere is 'appko koi pareshani toh nahi hai' se hai!

Abhijeet - Kya kaki app bhi! Thank you so much! Appko nahi pata appne mera kitna bada tension dur kar diya... Once again thank you so much!

Kaki - Aur ek baar tune thank you bola na toh mai Ravi ko toh ghar mai rakh lungi lekin tujhe bahar nikal dungi (angrily she said)! Beta yeh ghar jitna mera hai utna hi tera bhi hai... Yeh 'thank you' ki zarurat nahi hai!

Abhijeet - Thank you toh mai boluga... Ravi ko ghar mai rehne dene ke liye nahi toh, mera saath dene ke liye... Uss waqt jab mujhe appki sabse jayada zarurat thi (remembering the day when he came home after firing on Daya... The way kaki supported him that day was something that gave him sooth like nothing else) Chalo kaki... Chalta hu... Aur Ravi agar koi bhi zarurat ho toh mujhe bolna... Ghar ke bahar mat jana aur koi bhi problem ho toh mujhe phone karna... Bye  
_

*CID beauro*

ACP - Yeh Dr. Avinash gayab kidhar ho gaye! Ab toh mujhe pura vishwas hai unka inn sab mai koi toh involvement hai! Jab se gayab hue hai kisi ko nazar nahi aaye... Kab tak chupe rahege! Kabhi na kabhi toh bahar aana hi padega na... Tab tak mai yeh pata karta hu Daya akhir uss din uss cliff par gaya kyu tha? (Thinking for a while) Ratan help kar sakta meri iss sawal ka jawab dhudne mai

(Deciding he picked up his phone and called Ratan, his trusted informer)

ACP - Sun ek kaam hai tere liye

Ratan - Bolo na sahab... Kya hua?

ACP - Kuch pata karna hai mujhe... Lekin itna yaad rakhna ki yeh baat kisi ko pata nahi chalni chahiye ki maine tujhe aisa koi kaam diya hai... Meri team ko bhi nahi pata... Agar kisi ko pata chala na toh...

Ratan - Aree sahab! App kyu tension lere ho! Ajj tak kabhi apun ne appka koi bhi secret leak hone diya hai kya?! Nahi pata chalega sahab... App bas bolo kya karne ka hai

ACP - Tujhe yeh pata karna hai ki Daya 2 mahine pehle uss din uss cliff par gaya kyu tha! Samjha tu? Matlab Daya ko kisi ne koi kabhar di thi yaa phir kisi ne milne bulaya ho... Jo kuch bhi tha pata karo... Waise maine uske phone records nikalwaye the... Usme toh kuch bhi ajeeb nahi mila mujhe

Ratan - Ho jayega sahab... Mai pata karta hai kyu gaye the Daya sahab udhar

*After an 3/4 hours*

Ratan - Sahab maine pata karne ki koshish ki... Yeh toh pata nahi chal raha ki Daya sahab cliff par kyu gaye the... Lekin yeh zaroor pata chala hai ki cliff par jane se pehle Daya sahab kisi chawl mai gate the... Unko, unke kisi informer ne kabhar di thi... Uss informer ka naam Raghav hai... Kya bola tha woh Daya sahab ko yeh apun ko nahi pata... Apun ko lagta hai ki uss chawl mai hi Daya sahab ko aisa kuch mila hoga jiski wajh se woh cliff par gaye

ACP - Theek hai... Kaam ki kabhar di hai tune... Iss Raghav ka naam to tha Daya ke phone records mai... Mujhe ajeeb nahi laga toh maine socha nahi... Raghav ko janta hai? Hai kya tere network mai?

Ratan - Mai toh nahi janta sahab... Lekin mera ek dost hai... Woh janta hai usko... Uski ki hi help se pata lagaya tha Raghav ke bare mai... Bolo toh baat karta hai mai usse?

ACP - Kar tu usse baat... Tu aur tera dost dono milna mujhe 1 ghante mai... Wahi apni humesha ki jagh pe

Ratan - Theek hai sahab... Aata hai apun apne dost ke saath... Rakhta hai sahab

ACP - Hmm... Bye

(After cutting the call)

ACP - Raghav... Ab tum hi pauchaoge mujhe Daya aur Abhijeet tak

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Hash... Finally done... So now ACP sir knows about the informer of Daya who informed Daya about the chawl... ACP sir is very near to reaching the chawl! Abhijeet sir's plan is in danger... Ab kya hoga?! Wait and watch... For now I have given a long update... Now its your turn to review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note -**

Priya - Thanks

Kirti abhi - Avinash ka kya hoga woh toh abhijeet sir ko pata... Aur abhijeet sir ka kya hoga woh aage aage dekhte jao *wink*

Ls - Thank you

Abc - Thanks

Guest - Unseen tales. Sorry to be leaving it that way. But my first priority is my other story 'The Present' that am currently writing on blogger. So unseen tales is getting neglected. So soo sorry. But yes now that you have asked i will definitely try to update that as soon as possible

Heyo! Am back. Here's a update with a long duo part... Enjoy...

* * *

Leaving Avinash in Kaki's room Abhijeet started going towards his own... Today he was waiting to be there unlike last 3 months... Why? He couldn't answer it but he didn't even care to know the answer... All he wanted was, to be his brother! He knew he won't be normal around him... He still won't be talking to him but yes he couldn't deny that still he wanted to be around him... Opening the door he entered in... Daya was sleeping in an awkward position... Maybe he was sitting with nothing to do and slipped into slumber... Not wanting to disturb him Abhijeet started cooking lunch... He had to, for Daya... As Daya needed proper care and couldn't be given outside food... The unavoidable noise of utensils caused Daya to wake up... Looking around he found Abhijeet busy with his cooking and so he went there in order to help him

Daya - Boss mai help karta hu

Abhijeet's hands stopped working but he said nothing... Receiving no answer Daya decided for himself...

Daya - Mai veggies cut karta hu

Picking up veggies, knife and a cutting board he sat in a corner doing his work... His thoughts roaming around Abhijeet and his behavior... He was trying to figure out the reasons behind all the happenings... His unanswered questions, troubling him... He wanted to ask about it all but then he knew that it will hurt Abhijeet... He didn't want to... Abhijeet's unbearable ignorance towards him was killing him inside... 2 long months of distance and not even 20 sentences after it... They weren't like this! They never were! Without his acknowledgement he drifted into a past memory... A sweet one... A beautiful one...

*Flashback*  
Abhijeet was in a jolly mood today... Humming a song he entered the beauro... Wished everyone morning and switched on his laptop... Quickly he started working... He wanted to finish off his work as soon as possible... Everyone smiled looking at him... They knew the reason behind his happiness...

Freedy - (whispering to pankaj sitting beside him) Abhijeet sir ajj kitne kush hai na! Ho bhi kyu na Daya sir wapis jo aa rahe hai pure dhai mahine baad

Pankaj - Haa sir... Finally unka mission successfully katham ho gaya! Kitna miss kiya unko inn dhai mahino mai humne unko... Especially Abhijeet sir ne

Freedy - Hmm... Akhir inn dono ka din nikalta hi kaha hai jab tak ek dusre ke saath masti naa karle!

Pankaj - Ab sir inn dono ki dosti hai hi aisi! Ek dusre ke liye jaan tak dene mai ek baar bhi nahi sochte!

Freedy - Ajj bhi dekho... Daya sir wapas aa rahe hai toh Abhijeet sir ne already half day le liya... Daya sir ki chutti jo hai... Sirf report submit karne aayege!

*After 2 hours*

Daya arrived in the beauro with a big smile on his face... Finally he was back home... Not exactly home but somewhere, where he spent more time compared to his home!

Daya - Hi everyone!

Freedy, Pankaj, Purvi - Hello sir!

Abhijeet - Aa gaye! Aur batao kaisa tha mission?

Daya - Achaa tha... Successful raha... And the best part humare kisi officer ko koi serious injury bhi nahi hui

Abhijeet - That's good

Daya - (Seeing ACP sir coming out of his cabin) Good morning sir

ACP - Morning Daya... Kaisa raha tumhara mission?

Daya - Achaa tha sir... Aur sir yaha beauro mai? Koi khaas case sir?

ACP - Wahi sab normal chize... Kuch khaas nahi... Aur on going cases ke bare mai tum kal jab duty join karoge tab case files mai se pad lena

Daya - Yes sir... (Taking out a file from his backpack) Yeh report sir

ACP - (quickly glancing through it) Okay

Abhijeet - Sir hum log jaaye?

ACP - Hum log matlab? Mission se toh Daya wapis aaya hai na! Tumhe kaha jana hai?

Abhijeet - Sir maine kal pucha tha na appse half day ke baare mai! Appne haa bhi toh kaha tha

ACP - Kab pucha tha tumne mujhse? Mujhe toh aisa kuch yaad nahi hai!

Abhijeet - Aree sir! App aise kaise bhul sakte ho!

ACP - Jab pucha hi nahi toh yaad kaha se rahega? Chalo no more arguments! Daya tum ghar jao and everyone else back to work!

Abhijeet - (angrily murmuring while going to his desk) Aise kaise bhul sakte hai sir! Pure plan ka popat kar diya! Roz toh kaam pe aata hu... Sunday tak ko aane ko kabhi mana nahi karta... Ek din! Ek din bhi kaha half day ki chutti mangi thi... Woh bhi cancel kardi! Sir sach mai Hitler hi hai!

ACP - (from behind) Daya apne iss dost ko bhi le jao bhai! Isne toh ek half day ke chakkar mai mujhe Hitler bana diya!

Abhijeet - (bitting his tongue when he realized that he was loud enough to be heard) Sorry sir!

ACP - (laughing at his cute expressions) Mujhe bhulne ki bimari nahi hai... Mazak kar raha tha mai! Jao... Enjoy your day both of you... Aur kal time pe aa jana

Abhijeet & Daya - Yes sir

Abhijeet - (to daya) Ab chal jaldi... Nahi toh sir phir se chutti cancel kar denge!

Ignoring all the giggles behind them they left to enjoy their day... Enjoying their not so often break no one could say that these were senior inspectors in CID... They looked like college going besties who bunked their lectures and were carefree about the surroundings and tension free about the happenings  
*Flashback ends*

Watching a horror movie although they never believed in ghosts... Shopping around... Fighting over whose favorite restaurant to visit and then eating food in some new place and at last having a peaceful evening at the beach... Daya remembered how they enjoyed that day... Gazing at Abhijeet he realized how much these 3 months had changed them... Today there were no friendly fights... No leg pulling... No laughs... No complaints... If something was there then it was silence... They were so close but distance apart  
Suddenly he cut his hand with the knife... In his thoughts he had forgotten about the instrument in his hand

Daya - Aah

Came out a small scream from his mouth as a reaction which gained him Abhijeet's attention

Abhijeet - (Coming towards Daya) Kya hua?

Daya - Nahi... Kuch nahi

But it's not easy to escape CID's sharp shine's sharp gaze... He noticed a deep cut on Daya's finger and he quickly brought a first aid box and started dressing Daya's wound... It was bleeding profusely making Abhijeet uncomfortable

Daya - Jab mere haat se behta itna khoon nahi dekh sakte toh uss din mujhe khoon mai latpat chod kar kyu gaye the?

Abhijeet had expected this question from that very day... But at the moment he wasn't... He once again replied Daya with silence which made Daya frustrated and angry

Daya - Abhijeet mujhe mere sawal ka jawab chahiye!

Abhijeet - Daya mai abhi tumhe kuch nahi bata...

Daya (cutting him in between) - Abhijeet mujhe sirf jawab chahiye

He said with anger clearly visible in his eyes... But Abhijeet was again back in his silent mode which added fuel to the fire... He was looking at the floor as if admiring its design... Daya still had the knife in his hand... This time with the sharp edge in his palm... In anger Daya pressed it hard... So hard that it bruised all his palm... Looking down Abhijeet noticed blood dripping from somewhere and seeing Daya's hand he got shocked to see its condition

Abhijeet - Daya yeh... Knife chodo tum pehle

And he quickly rushed to him to take the knife when Daya moved back still having a strong grip on the sharp edge

Abhijeet - Daya kitna khoon beh raha hai! Please knife chodo (he said worriedly)

Daya - Ab bhi uss din se kam hai (he said deeply)... Iss duniya koi zakham mujhe itna dard nahi de sakta jitna uss din tumhe mujh par goli chalate dekh hua tha! Jab tak tum mujhe puri sachayi nahi batate mai iss knife ko nahi choduga!

Abhijeet - Daya yeh bekar ki zid mat karo (he finally raised his voice)

Daya - Zid, dhamki, pagalpan jo kehna hai kehlo lekin yeh wada hai mera tumse ki ajj tumse sach jane bina nahi rahuga!

*On a deserted road*

Ratan - Salam sahab... Yeh mera dost Hiren

ACP - Jante ho Raghav ko?

Hiren - Janta hu na sahab... Apna khaas dost hai woh... Meri kholi (room) ke samne pani puri bechta hai woh

ACP - Abhi kaha milega?

Hiren - Udhar hi milega sahab... Uske thele pe

ACP - Chalo phir

*Raghav's pani puri stall*

ACP - Tumahara naam Raghav hai?

Raghav - Ji sahab

ACP - (taking him to an isolated corner) Daya ko kya khabar di thi 2 mahine pehle?

Raghav - Kon Daya sahab? App kon hai? Aur kya bol rahe ho?

ACP - Dekh natak mat kar... Mera dimag ghuma hua hai... Mujhe achi tarah se pata hai ki tu mujhe bhi janta hai aur Daya ko bhi

Raghav - Nahi sahab... Mai app logo ko kaise januga?

ACP - Acha toh tu Daya ka kabhri hai aur tu mujhe nahi janta! Aur toh aur tu Daya ko bhi nahi janta! Iske pehle ki mai tere sath kuch karu, sach sach bol kya kabhar di thi tune Daya ko?

Raghav - Appko jo karna hai karlo sahab... Mai apni jaan de dunga lekin nahi batauga... Daya sahab ne mujhe kisi ko bhi batane se mana kiya tha... Ek chor ko imandari ki jindagi di hai sahab unhone... Jisko iss duniya mai puchne wala bhi koi nahi sahab uska ajj ek apna pariwar hai... Unki wajh se... Mujhe unki wafadari apni jaan se jayada pyari hai

ACP - Aur uski jan payari hai ki nahi? Kabhri hai na... Itna toh pata chal hi gaya hoga tujhe ki Daya kidnap ho gaya hai! Use dhundne ke liye mera sach janna zaruri hai

Raghav - (after thinking for a while) Theek hai sahab batata hu mai... Daya sahab ne do mahine pehle mujhe phone kiya tha... Unko Abhijeet sahab ke bare mai pata karne ka tha... Unko lagta tha ki woh zinda hai... Maine bohot koshish ki sahab lekin kuch pata nahi chala... Phir ek din mai Hiren ke saath Kalayani chawl mai gaya... Uske bhai ke ghar... Udhar maine ek admi ko dekha jo thoda thoda Abhijeet sahab jaisa dikhta tha... Kuch confirm nahi tha toh mai uss admi ke pass nahi gaya... Hiren par mujhe pura vishwas hai isliye maine usse sach bataya aur uske bhai se puchne ko bola uss admi ke baare mai... Uske bhai ne bataya ki woh udhar hi ek kholi mai rehta hai... Bol raha tha ki jayada kisi se baat nahi karta isliye kuch khaas pata nahi uske baare mai... Bas yehi bataya tha maine Daya sahab ko... Uske baad kya hua yeh mujhe nahi pata

ACP - Theek hai... Ab tune mujhe kya bataya yeh kisi aur ko mat batana

Raghav - Sahab Daya sahab mil jayege na?

ACP - Ab bohot jald...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Done with it... A long full of duo update... So what will happen next? ACP sir is close to chawl? Daya sir making Abhijeet sir say the truth? Will Abhijeet sir tell Daya sir about it? Aage kya hoga? Wait and watch! Until then review...


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note -**

Am back! Today i don't have any time to talk... So see you all at the end! Go on and enjoy the chapter...

Dhara - Thank you so much

Kirti abhi - Lets see what happens!

Priya - Thanks

Guest - Umm... Sure. Will post it once am regular with its updates

Ls - Thanks

Abc - Thank you

Geetu - Thank you so much

* * *

*CID beauro*

Pankaj - (Entering the beauro with a file in hand) ACP sir woh... (To Freedy not finding ACP sir in beauro) Sir ACP sir kaha gaye?

Freedy - Pata nahi... Keh kar gaye the ki kisi kabhri ko milne jaa rahe hai... Bohat time ho gaya abhi tak aaye nahi!

Purvi - Haa sir ab tak toh aa jana chahiye tha sir ko

Freedy - Mai unhe phone karta hu ( He called ACP sir but a the mechanical voice replied him) Sir ka phone toh band aa raha hai

Pankaj - Lekin ACP sir toh kabhi apna phone band nahi rakhte... Kya kare sir... Ab toh mujhe unki tension ho rahi hai

Freedy - Thodi der intezar karte hai... Phir dekhte hai kya karna hai

Pankaj - Achaa... Theek hai phir mai yeh file unke desk pe rakh deta hu

And he kept the file on ACP sir's desk in his cabin... In the process another file fell from the desk... Pankaj picked it up and just when he was about to keep it back his eyes caught something which shocked him to the core

Pankaj (coming out from the cabin) - Freedy sir, Purvi idhar aao... Jaldi

Freedy - Kya hua?! Aise kyu chila raha hai

Pankaj - Sir yeh... Yeh... App kudh hi dekh lijiye sir! (And he showed them the file)

Freedy - Aisa kaise ho sakta hai!

Purvi - Haa sir! Yeh DNA report ke hisaab se woh laash jo hume 3 mahine pehle mili thi woh Abhijeet sir ki nahi thi!

Freedy (teary eyed) - Haa purvi... Matlab Abhijeet sir zinda hai

Pankaj - Yes sir... Humare Abhijeet sir zinda hai! (Exclaiming out of happiness)

Purvi - Lekin phir woh hai kaha? Hume mile kyu nahi woh!

Pankaj - Yeh sab baad mai dekhte hai! Mere liye toh itna hi kafi hai ki Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hua! ACP sir kitne kush honge na jab hum unhe yeh batayege!

Freedy - Tumhe yeh file kaha mili?

Pankaj - ACP sir ke desk pe... Kyu sir? (Understanding) Matlab sir ACP sir yeh baat jante hai!

Freedy - Haa... Aur sirf ACP sir hi nahi Salunkhe sir bhi yeh baat jante hai... Yeh report pe Salunkhe sir ki sign hai... Yeh test unhone hi kiya hai

Purvi - Toh phir ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ne hume kyu nahi bataya? Itni badi baat kyu chupai humse?

Freedy - Iss sawal ka jawab Salunkhe sir hi denge!

Dr. Salunkhe was almost interrogated by Freedy, Pankaj and Purvi until he spoke the truth... Yes obviously after some denial but then how could he escape the three brave cops of CID who were in their fiercest avatar after coming to know that their beloved Abhijeet sir was alive and their seniors knew this but didn't tell them... After they came to know the reason and all that happened until now they calmed down a bit but hadn't completely forgiven ACP sir... All these years later, they had the right to be angry on him! So what if he was a senior, a ACP?! They were his own family... After all the love that ACP sir bestowed them with, they had all rights to be 'naraz' with him... About Dr. Salunkhe? After a rare sorry from him they had forgiven him... When they came to know about ACP suspecting that it was Abhijeet who fired on Daya they were shocked and denied to believe it!

*Chawl*

Daya's words were enough to make Abhijeet realize that Daya was adamant and would not hear to him now... The dripping blood made him realize that he had no other option but to tell him the truth

Abhijeet - Mai batata hu... Sab kuch batata hu... Pehle tum churi chodo aur dressing karwao

Daya dropped down the knife and let Abhijeet do his dressing... Soon they were done and Abhijeet started with his part as promised

Abhijeet - Yeh sab 3 mahine pehle shuru hua tha... Jab mujhe Rajeev ne ek letter likh kar kuch terrorists ke bare mai bataya jo mumbai par attack plan kar rahe the (And he told Daya everything that happened after that... About his accident, Dr. Avinash and his plan to pretend dead)... Sab kuch theek chal raha tha lekin tumne meri maut par vishwas nahi kiya... Tumne dimag ki chod apni dil ki sunni chahi aur mujhe dhundna shuru kar diya... Tum chawl tak bhi pauchah gaye aur phir cliff par bhi jaha ek drug deal ho rahi thi... Mera disguise bhi tumhe gumrah nahi kar paya aur tumne mujhe pehchan liya... Mera plan fail hojata aur un hazaro logo ki jaan chali jati agar yeh baat kisi ko pata chal jati... Tumhari jaan ko bhi kathra tha aur sach kahu toh abhi bhi hai! Haa in sab ka solution tumpar goli chalana nahi tha... Lekin mere paas uss waqt aur koi rasta nahi tha... Galti tumhari nahi thi... Galti meri thi... Plan mera... Problem meri... Aur saza tumhe mili! (Teary eyed) Meri galti... Nahi galti nahi gunah, mera gunah mafi ke layak nahi hai... Mai chahta bhi nahi tum mujhe maaf karo... Bas ek baar yeh case solve ho jaye mai surrender kar dunga... Duniya ka sabse bada gunah kiya hai maine... Tumhara vishwas tod kar... Tumhe itna dard dekar mujhe jine ka koi haq nahi hai... ACP sir, Salunkhe sir, team, sab ka vishwas toda hai maine... Sab ko itni taklif di... Iss baat ki saza milni chahiye mujhe... Mere liye toh maut ki saza bhi kam hai... Lekin badkismati se usse badi koi saza nahi hoti kanoon ki kitab mai...

Daya was too shocked to react until now... Abhijeet's words made his heart cry... His physical and as well as mental pain was undoubtedly too much but Abhijeet was in a situation worse than him... He was troubled by some unanswered questions but Abhijeet was troubled by the answers he knew... He was broken cause the world told him that Abhijeet was dead but Abhijeet was broken cause he considered himself the reason behind Daya's 'almost' death... Last time Daya had seen Abhijeet in such miserable condition was when he used to consider himself guilty for his mother's death... Today was something similar! Daya was frightened with the pain in Abhijeet's voice... His friend was standing strong in front of him but he knew that this was only until the case wasn't solved... The day his duty will be fulfilled his BOSS will be broken down into fragments... So many, that he won't even be able to collect them! He was afraid! Afraid to loose Abhijeet... Afraid to loose his most precious relation... Afraid to loose his Boss... He was bleeding on outside but Abhijeet was bleeding on inside... They say time heals all wounds! They lie! He exclaimed... Time had made his brother's wounds deeper... The loneliness in these four walls had made Abhijeet think about nothing else but his guilt... The lonely nights at the beaches had made Abhijeet's condition terrible... Two long months, there was no one around him who could make him forget what was wrong even for a millisecond... Smiling face of his buddy came in front of his eyes and he realized that maybe he would never see this smile again... His brother had forgotten to smile! A tear fell from Daya's eye... And he decided that he will not let Abhijeet surrender... He won't let him be broken... He will bring him back as he was... The strongest of all! The one who could tackle every situation graciously... One who could go through everything and anything but still be strong as always! He had a mission in hand... Mission to bring back his brother!  
When his vocal cords denied to vibrate he went to Abhijeet and hugged him with all his strength... If this would have been normal situation Abhijeet would have told him 'Abe kitni haddiya todne ka irada hai?!' and then he would leave him with a cute angry face and Abhijeet would once again tease him with 'balloon ka face phug gaya'... Hearing this he would have been grumpy until Abhijeet did his 'manao' session with him! But today was different... There was no cheerful Abhijeet in front of him... This was a broken Abhijeet who wouldn't utter a word irrespective of what Daya does  
Abhijeet felt better... Instantly! He understood that there was still this 'someone' of his who could make him better with these 'nothings' of his... Just then he heard a teary whisper in his ear which said 'mai tumhe kahi nahi jane dunga boss... Kabhi bhi nahi'... He knew his brother loved him... But this much! He chose duty over friendship but his friend chose friendship over truth

Here ACP sir came to the chawl... He enquired from Hiren's brother about Abhijeet... About where he lived and all... He went to the room and knocked on the door... When he didn't get any reply after knocking twice he broke in only to find the room empty... He came near the window and found someone running away from there by jumping over the fence... The man got into the car and drove away... ACP sir could only see a glimpse of a man sitting behind in the car... Happenings were too fast to recognize either of the two but ACP sir was fast enough to run to his car and to get behind chasing them

*Duo's car*

Daya - Abhijeet tumhe nahi lagta hum bekar hi bhag rahe hai? (Seeing behind to locate ACP sir's car) ACP sir bas thodi duri par hai... Abhi nahi toh tohdi der mai woh hume pakad hi lange!

Abhijeet - Janta hu! Lekin mujhe iss bheed mai nahi pakde jana... Bas kisi sunsan jahag par car rok ke baat karte hai sir se

Daya - Baat karte hai!? Tum kya plan kar rahe ho? ACP sir jane thodi na denge hume baat karne ke baad!

Abhijeet - Toh bina baat kare bhi toh unke haat se nahi nikal sakte na! Aur koi option nahi hai humare paas

Daya - Sunsan jahag chahiye na! Aage se left lena... Phir second right... Jaldi pauchege!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Piche seat pe ek mask pada hai do mujhe

Daya - Mask? ACP sir tumhe mask mai bhi pehchan lenge Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Janta hu... ACP sir ke piche un terrorists ka ek admi hai... Mai uske samne nahi aa sakta... ACP sir mujhe as Abhijeet pehchanege aur woh mujhe as Karan janta hai... Agar un dono ke samne ek saath aa gaya toh plan toh wahi fail ho jayega! Uss kabhari se bach sakta hu mai, ACP sir se nahi... Ajj sir ko Abhijeet bankar hi milta hu

Daya - Sahi hai... (And he gave Abhijeet the mask) (After a while) Boss mera tumhare saath hone ka kya reason bataoge? ACP sir ke liye mai kidnap hua hu!

Abhijeet - Haa toh tum kidnap hi toh hue ho! Maine kidnap kiya hai tumhe! Kuch ropes padi hai seat ke niche... Nikal ke rakho... Tumhare haat bandta hu

Daya - Hmm... Boss ek kaam kar sakte hai! Gun hai na tumhare paas! Tum mujhe kidnap toh batane hi wale ho... Mere upar gun rakh ke nikal jana! ACP sir nahi rok payege!

Abhijeet - Nahi! Mai aisa kuch nahi karuga!

Daya - Abhijeet! Kya farak padta hai?! Gun hi toh rakhni hai... Goli thodi na marni hai... Bas yehi ek tarika hai ACP sir se bachne ka!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Theek hai

Until then they reached the secluded place they wanted to... ACP sir was almost behind them, giving them no chance to escape... Abhijeet quickly tied Daya's hands and got ready to face ACP sir... He had already worn the mask... ACP sir reached there to get a shock! There he was standing in front of him! Those eyes! The sharpest he had ever seen... Those eyes which never missed a single detail even in a wild glance... Those eyes which showed different shades of love, care, concern and as well as of anger, determination and courage! As expressive as always but a charm that distinguished his eyes from others was missing... ACP sir wondered why! But no this wasn't the time for emotions he told himself... Today he was here in front of Daya's enemy! Abhijeet as Daya's enemy! His heart failed to believe... But then it was Abhijeet who fired on Daya...

ACP - Abhijeet apne app ko surrender kar do! Tum jante ho tumne gunah kiya hai

Abhijeet - Please sir mujhe jane dijiye!

ACP - Tum bhi jante ho yeh possible nahi hai! Iske pehle ki mai tumhe zabardasti arrest karu surrender kar do

Abhijeet - Nahi sir... Itna aasan nahi hai mujhe pakad na (he quickly brought Daya in front of him and kept gun on his head)

(Until then ACP sir removed his gun to prepare for the worst circumstances)

ACP - Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho! Chodo Daya ko! (Aiming at Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Mujhe jane dijiye sir nahi toh mai goli maar dunga!

ACP - Abhijeet yeh kaisa pagalpan hai?

Abhijeet - Apni gun niche rakhiye sir! (Waiting for a while but when ACP sir did not give up he launched his gun and showed as if he was going to fire on Daya)

ACP - Rakhta hu... Rakhta hu... Daya ko kuch mat karna!

Abhijeet - Agar appne mera picha kiya toh mai Daya ko maar dunga sir! Mere piche aane ki galti mat kijiyega

Warning ACP sir Abhijeet sat in his car... Pushed Daya in backseat and drove away... Leaving ACP sir in frustration and anger!

ACP - Damn it! (With red angry eyes) Abhijeet! Just wait and watch... Iss khel ko tumne shuru kiya hai... Katham mai karuga!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

OMG! Am getting tensed now! What will happen after this? Team knows everything now... They are angry with ACP sir... Daya knows the exact truth... Abhijeet broken on inside but still strong on outside! He is struck between the goons and ACP sir! How to escape? And ACP sir determined against Abhijeet! Ab kya hoga? Pata karna hai toh revieewww!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note -**

Am back... On time this time... So happy? Or sad to see your least favorite writer back to trouble you? Jo kuch bhi ho chapter toh padna padega *evil smirk* ... So go on and read...

Ls - Thank you so much!

Priya -Thanks

Guest - Thanks... And yes i will keep updating Unseen Tales here as well as on Wattpad!

Abc - Tank you!

Js Abhi - Thank you! And don't worry sare tensions dheere katham ho jayege!

Abhi - Thanks

A Learning Pen - Reading second time! Honoured that you think its worthy of it!

HS-Duo - First of all let me read this review for 2/3 times! Cause am too overwhelmed to register it in first read! Thank you so very much yaar... I can't describe in words how overwhelming this was for me. Here on this site this is my first ever long review and i can't help admiring it! You read 12 chapters in one go already tells me how much you loved it! And am really really honoured for it! heartfelt thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!

Kirti - Yes... Now that duo are in one team... Keep reading to see what happens further!

* * *

*Beauro*

ACP sir walked in through the beauro door looking very angry... Freedy was about to ask him questions in his mind but looking into ACP sir's angry red eyes he forgot his questions itself! Purvi and pankaj also realized that it was safe not to say anything at the moment

Freedy - (in a low voice) Kya hua sir? Koi problem hai kya?

ACP - Nahi kuch nahi... Tum loyg apna kaam karo...

Saying this he went in his cabin and sat on his chair with his head rested backwards... Taking deep breaths he relaxed for a while, calming himself down... After few minutes he drank few sips of water from the glass and looked much more better than before... Looking at his desk he realized that it wasn't the same as he left and checking it out he found out that the DNA report was missing from there... He well understood that the team must have got it and would be knowing the truth by now

ACP - (coming out from the cabin) Woh DNA report kaha hai?

Purvi - Yeh hai sir (and gave him the report)

ACP - Janta hu bohat sawal honge tum logo ke zehan mai... Lekin mere paas bhi ek wajh thi tum logo ko sach na batane ki

Freedy - Aur woh kya thi sir? Aisi konsi wajh thi ki appne hume yeh tak nahi bataya ki Abhijeet sir zinda hai?!

ACP - Kyuki agar mai tum logo ko yeh bata deta ki Abhijeet zinda hai toh mujhe yeh bhi batana padta ki Daya ko Abhijeet ne kidnap kiya hai

Freedy - Kya! Sir yeh app kya bol rahe hai!

Aakash - Sir aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Abhijeet toh mar chuka hai na! Daya ko Abhijeet kidnap kaise kar sakta hai?

ACP - Aakash Abhijeet zinda hai! Tum yeh sab chodo aur ek kaam karo... Forensic lab jao aur Salunkhe se pichle case ki postmortem report lekar aao... Case file mai attach karke court bejhni hai

Aakash - Yes sir

Freedy - Sir app yeh kya bol rahe hai! Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko kyu kidnap karege?

ACP - Yeh sab baad mai pata karege... Iss waqt Aakash se satark rehna zaruri hai

Pankaj - Aakash se? Kyu sir? Woh toh Daya sir ka dost hai na!

ACP - Woh koi Daya ka dost nahi hai! Haa police officer zaroor hai... Uska ID fake nahi hai... Usne kaha tha ki woh police training mai Daya ke saath tha... Maine pata kiya... Daya ki batch mai koi Aakash naam ka admi tha hi nahi

Purvi - Sir appko uspar shak kab hua?

ACP - Ajj hi... Jab mai Abhijeet se mila... (Seeing them about to ask about Abhijeet) Sab batauga... Lekin abhi nahi... Jab mai Abhijeet se mila tha tab Aakash mere piche tha! Mai Abhijeet ka picha kar raha tha aur woh mera... Usse yeh bhi pata hai ki Abhijeet zinda hai... Lekin abhi jab maine tum logo ke samne yeh kaha ki Daya ko Abhijeet ne kidnap kiya hai usne aisa pretend kiya ki usse kuch nahi pata! Chalak hai... Lekin itna nahi ki usse yeh samajh jaye ki mujhe uska sach pata hai

Freedy - Toh phir sir abhi uske wapas aane par pakate hai usse!

ACP - Abhi nahi! Agar abhi usse pakda toh uska maksad pata nahi chalega... Usse apna kaam karne do, hum apna karege... Lekin usse baat wahi pata chalni chahiye jo hum chahte hai... Abhi waqt nahi hai... Ajj sham ko tum sab mere ghar dinner pe aana... Salunkhe aur Tarika ko bhi le kar aana... Mai sab batauga... Mere ghar mai Aakash bina meri permission ke nahi aa sakta

In the evening CID team joined ACP sir at his home for dinner... There ACP sir told them all that he knew... Team was still unable to believe that Abhijeet fired on Daya but now their first priority was to find Abhijeet and Daya... They could look into other matters later... So they joined hands with ACP in finding duo...

Here... Duo reached a small motel wherein they could easily get room even with Abhijeet's fake ID of Karan... They had to find a new place to stay as they could not go back in the chawl as ACP sir knew about that place

*Room balcony*

Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on cane chairs with a coffee mug in their hand...

Daya - Abhijeet yaha rehne mai thoda risk nahi hai? Tum toh disguise mai ho... Agar kisi ne mujhe pehchan liya toh?

Abhijeet - Nahi pehchanaga koi... Bas 4 din ki baat hai... Phir yeh sab karne ki zarurat hi nahi hogi

Daya - Matlab? 4 din baad kya hone wala hai?

Abhijeet - Bomb blast... Jo mai hone nahi dunga

Daya - Abhijeet in terrorists ka plan kya hai? Aur tum karne kya wale ho?

Abhijeet - Plan... Hmm... Terrorists ka plan yeh hai ki 4 din baad woh ek bomb blast karege... IT park mai... Uss IT park mai sari multinational companies ke offices aur headquarters hai... Sab companies ka apna apna alag complex hai jisme uss company ki kam se kam 20 se 25 multi storied towers hai... Yeh bomb blast aise hi ek IT consultation service provide karne wali company ke complex mai hoga... Company ki main building mai... Bomb ki range bohot zayada hai... Pura complex udd jayega... Includes 21 buildings each 18 storied... Waha par 9,000 log kaam karte hai...

Daya - What! 9,000 log! Boss iss blast ko rokna hoga kisi bhi halat mai!

Abhijeet - Blast ko rokne ka sirf ek tarika hai... Aur woh yeh ki bomb ko activate hi na hone diya jaye... Woh bomb ek remote se activate hota hai... Aur woh remote un terrorists ke paas hai

Daya - Toh phir kuch bhi karke hume uss remote tak pauchna hoga!

Abhijeet - Abhi nahi pauchah sakte... Kyuki bomb ka remote uss group ke paas nahi hai jiske saath mai abhi hu...

Daya - Matlab?

Abhijeet - Matlab yeh ki yeh terrorist organization ek company ki tarah kaam karti hai... Jisme alag alag departments hai magar woh dono ek dusre se mix up nahi hote... Haa woh ek dusre se linked zaroor hai lekin ek dusre ke kaam se koi lena dena nahi... Ek group ka kaam bomb banana hai... Dusre ka kaam bomb banane ke liye jo resources chahiye usse smuggle karna... Ek group paiso ki arrangement karta hai jo inke plan ko anjam dene ke liye chahiye... Mai abhi jis group mai hu, uss group ka kaam police, intelligence agencies, CBI, CID pe nazar rakhna hai... Agar kisi ko inke plan ke baare mai pata chala yaa phir koi bhi officer agar iss case ko investigate karne lage toh usse maar dalo... Inka yahi kaam hai... Har group mai 5/6 log aur ek unka head... This is how they work... In sab ke piche mastermind kon hai yeh toh inhe kudh bhi nahi pata... Bas upar se jo order aata hai, usse pura kar dete hai

Daya - Toh boss, inn sab ko pakadege kaise? Pakadna toh ek saath hi padega... Agar kisi ek group pakad liya toh bhi koi fayeda nahi hoga... Woh baki log apne plan ko phir anjam denge!

Abhijeet - Sahi bol rahe ho... Pakad na sab ko saath mai hi padega... Aur uska sirf ek tarika hai... Jab 4 din baad woh uss bomb ko plant karege tab woh saare log uss ek jagah honge... Sab ka apna apna ek role hai... Kisi ko security crack karni hai, toh kisiko kisi admi ka dhyan bhatkana hai... Toh kisi ko sirf aas paas nazar rakhni hai... Bomb plant karne ke baad woh sab waha se nikal jayege... Alag alag gadiyo se alag rasto par... Par milege ek hi jagah... Waha pauchkar remote se woh uss bomb ko activate karege... Uss jagah par pauchne mai unhe exact 32 minutes lagege... Yeh unhone hi calculate kiya hai... Uss jagah hume unhe pakadna hai... Bomb activate karne se pehle... Agar woh bomb activate nahi hua toh bomb lagane ka kuch matlab hi nahi hai... Bomb phatega hi nahi

Daya - Lekin abhijeet hum do milkar... Mai bhi abhi abhi add hua hu... Nahi toh tum akele unhe pakadte kaise?

Abhijeet - Kisne kaha mai akela hu? Mere saath toh puri Mumbai police hogi!

Daya - Kya?! Lekin kaise? Abhijeet duniya ke liye tum mar chuke ho... Police tumhari help kyu karegi?

Abhijeet - ACP sir hai na! Woh karege meri help!

Daya - Abhijeet please saaf saaf bolo... Tum karne kya wale ho

Abhijeet - Mai kuch nahi karuga... Jo karna hai sir karege... Daya, Abhijeet ne Daya ko goli mari hai... Daya ko kidnap bhi kiya hai... Abhi jab hum ACP sir ke samne se bhage tab sir ne humari gadi ka number toh note kar hi liya hoga... Maine woh number chupaya nahi tha... Isiliye nahi chupaya tha ki sir woh number dekh sake... Ab sir meri gadi dhundege... Har jagah naka bandi hogi... Har toll naka... Har police station... Har patrolling van mai yeh kabhar pauchegi ki jaha bhi meri gadi dikhe pakad lo... Woh gadi parso IT park ke paas dikhegi, phir gayab ho jayegi... Jisse ki waha par patrolling badadi jayegi... Phir woh gadi sidha 4 din baad dikhegi... Tab, jab mai aur kuch 3/4 terrorists uss gadi mai IT park se niklege... Police ko pata hoga ki uss gadi ko pakad na hai... Woh kisi bhi reason se pakad na chahe, pakde toh terrorists hi jayege... Waha se toh i will escape the police lekin jab woh sari gadi ek raste par hogi aur meri gadi ke piche police hogi, toh bas... Mai pakadwa dunga unhe!

Daya - Superb plan Abhijeet... Excellent!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Koi loophole toh nazar nahi aa raha plan mai lekin ek problem zaroor hai

Daya - Kya?

Abhijeet - Woh bomb kaha rakha jayega yeh mujhe nahi pata... Matlab yeh toh pata hai ki kis building mai hoga lekin kis floor par aur kaha iss baat ka koi idea nahi hai mujhe... Agar kisi bhi situation mai plan backfire karta hai, toh bomb ki location pata hona bohat zaruri hai

Daya - Haa Abhijeet baat toh sahi hai tumhari... Bomb ki exact location kise pata hai?

Abhijeet - Kisi ko nahi... Sirf ek admi ko chod ke... Aur woh hai iss sab ke mastermind ka right hand

Daya - Tum mile ho usse? Pata hai kon hai woh?

Abhijeet - Hmm mila hu... Par mujhe nahi lagta usse koi baat nikalwa sakte hai... Uske upar koi tactics kaam nahi karegi

Daya - Ek tarika hai!

Abhijeet - Kya?

Daya - Unhe Daya chahiye na?! Dedo!

Abhijeet - Kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Daya - Tum hi ne kaha tha na ki mai unke liye kathra hu aur woh mujhe marna chahte hai! Toh agar mai unke samne aa jau toh woh mujhe chodege nahi... Woh right hand kaha milega tum yeh pata karo... Jab bhi woh kisi public place mai hoga mai uske samne jauga... Woh mujhe public place mai maar nahi sakta... Ab terrorist organization ka second in command hai... Kidnap toh kar hi sakta hai na! Woh mujhe gureenty se kidnap karega... Aur mai jo micro transmitter laga kar jauga usse tumhe uski baate sunayi dengi... Kabhi na kabhi toh bolega na bomb ki location ke baare mai... Tumhe pata chal jayega...

Abhijeet - Aur tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumhe yeh sab karne dunga! Tum kahi nahi jaoge... Woh log kisi ko goli marne se pehle ek baar sochte bhi nahi hai... Mai tumhe nahi jane dunga

Daya - Lekin Abhijeet..

Abhijeet - (Cutting him in between) Lekin wekin kuch nahi... Uss insan ke paas jana matlab maut ko gale lagana!

Daya - Toh kya hua boss... Kuch nahi hoga mujhe!

Abhijeet - Kaise kuch nahi hoga! Daya tumhari jaan ko kathra hai

Daya - Meri jaan ko kab kathra nahi hota Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Mujhe kuch nahi pata... Nahi matlab nahi... Mai tumhe aisa kuch nahi karne dunga

Daya - Theek hai nahi jata mai... Tum batao kaise uss bomb ki exact location pata karoge tum? Batao mujhe! Aur koi tarika nahi hai Abhijeet! 9,000 masoom jaano ka sawal hai... 9,000 zindagio ke samne meri jaan ki koi kemat nahi hai!

Abhijeet - Tumhe nahi hai! Mujhe hai!

Daya - Aur unn logo ka kya? Jinko toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki unki jaan ko kitna bada kathra hai! Abhijeet mai tumahara bhai hu... Lekin ek CID officer bhi hu... Un logo ki jaan bachana mera bhi farz hai! (Sitting down on his knee near Abhijeet) Kuch nahi hoga mujhe boss! Mai wapas laut kar aauga...

Abhijeet - Hmm (he said yes, with a heavy heart... After all he knew that he was letting his brother go into the clutches of death)

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

A revealing chapter this was... Interesting or boring i don't know! But this chapter must have cleared many of the doubts in your mind. The story is nearing its end now... Few more chapters to go... But for now... What do you think will happen next? Daya sir is himself going in front of death! Am afraid! But there's only one way to know what will happen next and that is reading and reviewing... So go on and tell me if you liked the chapter or not


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note -**

So your least favorite writer is back to trouble you all with next chapter! Am already telling you all that this chapter is a very very boring one... So sorry in advance... Happy reading...

Priya - Thank you

Abhi - Thanks

Sab - Thank you

Ls - Thank you so much

Abhi - Thank you

123 - Thanks

Abc - Thanks

Hs - Thank you so very much. Ab duo kya karte hai ke liye go on and read the chapter. And i can't express it in words ki mujhe apka review kitna pasand aaya!Since ever have been a lover a long reviews. Thanks again

Kirti abhi - Kathara toh hai. Par humare duo kaha kisi kathre se darne wale hai. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

*Motel room*

(Abhijeet and Daya were preparing to go somewhere... Both in disguise)

Abhijeet - Daya sambhal ke rehna! (Worriedly)

Daya - Haa Abhijeet... Tum chinta mat karo kuch nahi hoga... Chale?

Abhijeet - Hmm

*In a car (different from the one that Abhijeet owned)*

Daya (seeing Abhijeet is still worried) - Kyu tension le rahe ho?! Pehli baar thodi na jaa raha hu aisa kuch karne! Aur waise bhi ab mai konsa kidnap hone wala hu! Plan bhi toh change kar liya na ab humne tumhare kehne par... Phir itna tension kyu!

Abhijeet - Janta hu... Lekin woh admi bohot katharnak hai yaar! Aur tumhara yeh dusra plan konsa safe hai!

Daya - Dekh lenge usse bhi... Acha gaana sunoge!?

Abhijeet - (glaring him) Plan ek baar phirse discuss karle? Jayada fayeda hoga!

Daya - Okay!

Abhijeet - Toh hum Vikrant (right hand of terrorist organization) ke bungalow par jayege aur mai gadi se uske ghar ke gate ko crash karuga... Woh aawaj sunkar bahar aayega aur mujhse argument karega

Daya - Tab tak mai kitchen window se uske ghar mai jauga...

Abhijeet - Yaad rakhna Daya CCTV cameras ki range mai mat aana... Ghar ki 3 entrance hai... Ek front door, ek backdoor and terrace... Teeno par CCTVs lage hue hai... Sirf woh ek kitchen window hai jo kisi bhi camera ki range mai nahi aati

Daya - Yeh baat pakki hai na?

Abhijeet - Haa haa... Jab mai ek baar uske bungalow par gaya tha un terrorists ke saath toh yeh sab dekha tha maine

Daya - Ok... So andar jane ke baad mai uss basement mai situated secret room mai jauga jaha Vikrant apni sari planning karta hai... Door fingerprint se khulta hai jiska fake finger model mere paas bhi hai... Thanks to the file he gave you! Phir mai andar jauga aur uss safe ke password ko crack karne ki koshish karuga

Abhijeet - Yehi se toh humari test shuru hoti hai! Daya as you know ki uss safe ke aas paas lazer beams hai... Jaise hi koi bhi un beams ke bich ayega ek siren baj jayega... Vikrant will know ki koi uske secret room mai hai... Bungalow ke main gate se andar secret room tak pauchne mai usse kareban 1:45 minutes lagege! Bas utna hi waqt hai tumhare paas password crack karke... Woh bomb ka location map leke waha se wapas aane ke liye! Agar thoda bhi zayada waqt hota toh uss safe ko kaat sakte the lekin itne kam time mai uss security vault ko cut nahi kar payege!

Daya - Ek minute paitalis second... Agar password pata hota toh bhi aaram se hojata... Koi nahi! Probable password ki list ki list hai mere paas... Woh try karta hu mai

Abhijeet - Daya agar woh passwords dalne ke baad bhi safe nahi khula toh tum wapas aa jaoge! Aur koi password try nahi karna hai... Usme time lagega aur woh humare paas nahi hai! Ek second bhi waha nahi rukoge... Samaj gaye!?

Daya - (thinking) Woh bomb ka location map toh mai lekar hi aauga Abhijeet... Password kya hai, mujhe nahi pata... Lekin woh map liye bina mai wapas nahi aauga... Sorry for lying to you boss... Lekin sach bol diya toh tum manoge nahi! (Loudly, to Abhijeet) Haa woh passwords try karke aa jauga!

*Bungalow*

Abhijeet - All the best Daya! Take care...

Daya - You too!

Putting on their bluetooth, both of them took their positions... Abhijeet inside the car ready to accelerate and Daya swiftly ran behind the bungalow, ready to go inside through the kitchen window

Abhijeet - Daya ready?

Daya - Haa Abhijeet... Go on!

And then there was a huge crashing sound on the main gate, as Abhijeet had banged his car onto the gate... Soon a tall, muscular well built man came out of the bungalow... Skin tone fair, eyes deep black, hair properly set... He was wearing blue faded jeans, grey T shirt and brown leather jacket... Seeing him no one could say that he was such a dangerous and cruel man! He and Abhijeet started arguing and meanwhile daya started with his plan  
He broke the glass of the kitchen window and jumped inside... Carefully enough so as not to be seen in the CCTV... Slowly he sneaked into the basement and came to the secret room... Opening the door with the fake finger print model he went inside... The room was not very huge... Had no windows and had only one door from which he entered... The only source of light present there was a small table lamp that was kept on the table... As he looked at the lamp he noticed 4 computers and 3 laptops kept there... There were too many files in the cabinet hanging on the wall and all around some papers were scattered... Some blueprints of different places kept on a slab in the corner and photos of some random people pinned on a board... Some uncommon electric or battery operated devices were kept on a shelf and some guns and knifes were lyingly in a corner... But away from the whole mess there was a isolated corner where a huge safe was kept... Lazar beams were focused on it from all directions... Taking a deep breath Daya stepped inside the range of lazar beams and instantly a siren started ringing... But Daya was least affected by it and he started trying all the passwords they thought could be correct...

Abhijeet - Woh yaha se nikal chuka hai! Tum bas 3 passwords try karna! Nahi khula toh nikal jana!

Daya - Hmm...

Daya kept on trying his passwords until they all were declared wrong by the vault! When he heard Abhijeet say...

Abhijeet - Daya enough! Bahar niklo! Sirf 20 second bache hai!

Daya - Abhi nahi Abhijeet! Bina location map ke nahi!

Abhijeet - Daya humne kya decide kiya tha!? Woh tumhe maar dega Daya (Abhijeet shouted with a shiver in his voice... A shiver which he hid well from the world but couldn't hide from the one he was fearing for)

Here Daya was staring at the picture pined on the board... It was Abhijeet's photo with a cross mark over it... There was a bullet hole on the forehead of the picture... Clearly showing man's hate towards Abhijeet... He imagined how this man Vikrant would have ordered his men to kill Abhijeet and how his brother would have been struggling to open his eyes that day in the car... He remembered the pain in Abhijeet's eyes that he saw the day when Abhijeet fired on him... This man was the reason why his brother hadn't looked into his eyes from last three months... Abhijeet's teary voice, guilty words, broken hopes and lost eyes were roaming in his mind... His brain told him to go back! It wasn't logical to stay here when he didn't even know if it would prove fruitful or not! But his heart denied to run away when there was only this that he could do to help his brother in his plan! Knowing the location was very very important for them if Abhijeet's plan backfired at any stage... It could take 9000 lives and life of his brother too... He decided not to go back without the location map!  
Here on the other side Abhijeet was so restless! He was worried for Daya... He regretted the moment when he allowed Daya to ho ahead with this plan... He had seen the sample of this man's cruelty... He would have chosen death for himself a thousand times than letting Daya be in Vikrant's hands for a minute! And today his brother was inside with Vikrant running to him and he couldn't do anything to help him out!

Abhijeet - Daya please bahar aa jao! 1 minute 30 second already ho chuke hai Daya! Pleaasseeee! (But Daya didn't reply to him as he was busy trying different passwords)

Vikrant was so near to the room that Daya could hear his footsteps now! Daya knew that if he would come inside there would be no chance that he would be able to get the location map... Daya tried with his luck one last time and silently prayed in his heart for success... A second later he heard a clicking sound... And looking at the safe he realized that it had finally opened! He quickly opened it and searched for the required map... Finding it he quickly kept in in his bag and just when he was about to escape from there his eyes caught a glimpse of a painting kept inside the vault... He found it to be weird to see a painting kept inside a safe! He grabbed it and kept it in his bag for further analysis... He turned back to the door only to find Vikrant standing at the door with his gun aiming at him

Vikrant - Hilne ki bhi koshish mat karna! Nahi toh sari ki sari goliya adar daal dunga

Daya stood there silently without any moment... His fearless eyes making note of all the chances he could take and his sharp mind making up a escape plan

Vikrant - Kon ho tum aur kyu aaye the yaha?

Daya - Kon hu yeh mai tumhe batana zaroori nahi samjhta... Aur kyu aaya tha yeh tumhe abtak samjh jana chahiye tha!

Vikrant - You! (And in anger he fired a bullet at Daya's leg who on time moved aside to escape it) Pakke khiladi ho! (He said gritting his teeth)

Daya - Waise ab jo sari goliya tu mujhe marne wala tha unme se ek kam hogayi! Goliya sambhal kar rakh Vikrant... Kaam ayegi

Vikrant pressed the trigger again but this time Daya was already prepared... Daya put his hand in front of himself and in between the path of the bullet... The bullet hit Daya's watch as he had planned and changed it path... This made Vikarnt to loose his attention over Daya and this gave Daya enough time to pick up the table lamp and throw it at him... Just as Daya picked up the table lamp the room turned into pitch black and before Vikrant could understand anything Daya was already out of the secret room  
Here outside the bungalow Abhijeet was hearing everything... Hoping for Daya's wellbeing and ready for every action that maybe required  
As Vikrant came out of the secret room he ran towards the kitchen as he expected Daya to run out from the way he came in... But Daya had already guessed it and so ran towards the terrace... By the time Vikrant reached terrace Daya had already reached the edge of the terrace

Vikrant - Ab kaha jayega!?

Daya - Jaha tu pauch hi nahi sakta!

Saying this Daya jumped down the terrace wall! There were 3 floors below it... But then Sr. Insp Daya never knew the meaning of word fear! Down on the ground Abhijeet was already waiting for Daya in the car... The moment he landed down he pulled him in the car and drove away!

*Motel room*

Abhijeet - Daya yaar yeh tumne bilkul theek nahi kiya!

Daya - 29!

Abhijeet - What?

Daya - Yeh baat tum mujhe pichle ek ghante mai 29 times bol chuke ho!

Abhijeet - (Sighing) Tumhe yeh sab mazak lagta hai! Pata hai jaan nikal gayi thi meri jab tumne kaha abhi nahi... Agar kuch ho jata toh!?

Daya - Kuch hua toh nahi na! Boss location map milna kitna important tha yeh baat tum bhi jante ho

Abhijeet - Haa janta hu... Lekin iss duniya mai aur koi bhi chiz mere liye tujhse zayada kimti nahi hai yaar! Tum samjhte kyu nahi iss baat ko?

Daya - Mai toh samjhta hu boss... Tumhi nahi samjhte! (He said meaningfully) Tabhi toh apne app ko guilty mante ho mujhe goli marne ke liye... Ajj pure 3 mahine baad tumne mujhse kaam ke alawa koi baat ki hai! Tum nahi jante Abhijeet tum mujhse kitna pyar karte ho... Magar mai janta hu dost... Tumhari koi galti nahi hai!

Abhijeet - Woh map dena! Mujhe dekhna hai

Daya - Hmm... (And he removed the map from the bag and gave it to Abhijeet)

Both of them studied the map together and discussed all the possibilities and plans... After an hour of discussion they were tired and having some snacks when Daya remembered about the painting he got in Vikrant's safe... He took it out and kept it on the table

Abhijeet - Yeh kya hai?

Daya - Pata nahi kya hai lekin mujhe yeh Vikrant ke safe mai mila... Uss safe mai iss painting ka hona bohat ajeeb tha isliye mai le aaya... Dekhte hai kya milta hai isme

Abhijeet - Hmm... Koi terrorist safe mai painting kyu rakhega! Kuch toh gadbad pakki hai!

They both started started analyzing the painting and came to a conclusion that it had some kind of a meaning hidden in it... They opened its frame and checked if it had something hidden but found nothing

Abhijeet - Generally koi bhi painter apni painting par signature karta hai... But iss par toh koi signature bhi nahi hai... Bas kuch hai toh woh hai yeh date!

Daya - 4/12/17!

Abhijeet - Yeh toh kal ki date hai! Aisa kaise ho sakta hai! Agar painting par koi date likhta bhi hai toh wahi honi chahiye na jis din woh painting start hui ho ya phir complete... Unlike this!

Daya - Ab toh saaf hai hai Abhijeet ki yeh koi aam painting nahi hai! Koi message chupa hai iss painting mai... Kya!? Woh hume dhudna hoga!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So what do you think is the mystery of this painting? Tello everyone! I knw it was a very boring chapter... Sorry... This was all i could manage! Don't forget to review friends... **Also the dates are in the year 2017 cause i already told that this story was written and completed by me long ago. So 2017 is when i wrote this. So i would go ahead with the same. Hope you all will be fine with it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note -**

Hey... So am back again with another chapter...

Ls - Thank you

Abhi - Thanks

Abc - Thank you

123 - Thanks

Kirti abhi - Thank you so muchh. Vikrant ka plan jald hi pata lag jayega. Aur humare duo kya karege yeh bhi. Keep reading and reviewing!

Hs Duo - Thank you so much. Honoured but am just a learner and nothing else. Ab Vikrant plan change karega ki nahi? Basically nahi karega. Kyuki usse yeh nahi pata na ki humare abhijeet sir ne kya kya kar rakha hai! Usse kaha pata hai abhi ka plan. But there are still lots of twists and turns waiting. Keep reading and reviewing!

Guest - CIF pe stories... Filhal toh possible nahi hoga. Sorry. If possible will surely write.

* * *

Won't talk much today as a long chapter awaits you all... So go on and read... And yes, please do go through the information below... 'Why?' Will be answered by the chapter...

_The **Indian Institute of Advanced Study** (**IIAS**) is a research institute based in Shimla, India. It was set up by the Ministry of Education, Government of India in 1964 and it started functioning from 20 October 1965._

_History and establishment_

_The building that houses the institute was originally built as a home for Lord Dufferin, Viceroy of India from 1884–1888 and was called the Viceregal Lodge. It housed all the subsequent viceroys and governors general of India._

_Many historic decisions have been taken in the building during the Indian independence movement. The Simla Conference was held here in 1945. The decision to carve out Pakistan and East Pakistan from India was also taken here in 1947._

_After India gained independence, the building was renamed Rashtrapati Niwas and was used as a summer retreat for the president of India. However, due to its neglect, Dr. S Radhakrishnan decided to turn it into a centre of higher learning._

* * *

*Motel room (continued from the previous chapter)*

Abhijeet - Net pe picture search karke dekhte hai, kuch pata chalta hai kya

Daya - Hmm... (After searching the picture of the painting on his laptop) Yeh painting shimla ki hai... Matlab iss mai jo jagh paint ki gayi hai woh Shimla hai... Advanced study naam hai iss jagah ka...

Abhijeet - Uss jagh ka number hoga na net pe... Waha call karke dekhte hai woh koi help kar sakte hai kya humari!?

Daya - Haa mai call karta hu (after dialing the number and keeping the phone on speaker) Hello...

Operater - Yes? Advanced study, Shimla!

Daya - Dekhiye mai Sr. Insp Daya bol raha hu CID Mumbai se... Mujhe appki kuch help chahiye...

Operater - CID mumbai! Sir mai appki kya help kar sakta hu!?

Daya - Dekhiye Mr.?

Operater - Sir Mahesh

Daya - Yes toh Mr. Mahesh... Hume yaha Mumbai mai ek painting mili hai... Aur hume shak hai ki yeh koi aam painting nahi hai aur iske piche koi raaz chupa hai... Painting mai jo jagh hai woh appka institution hai... Ab iss painting mai appka institution painted hone ki koi toh wajh hogi!

Mahesh - Sir kya mai woh painting dekh sakta hu?

Daya - Sure... Ek minute rukiye mai appko video call karta hu... Baat samajne mai aasani hogi

(On video call)

Daya - (Showing Mahesh the painting)

Mahesh - Ek... Ek minute sir! (Saying this he quickly ran up to the another huge room... There on a huge wall a big black and white photo was hanging) Sir! Appne jo painting abhi mujhe bejhi hai aur yeh photo bilkul same hai sir! Matlab woh painting iss photo ko dekh kar paint ki gayi hai!

Daya - Kya app hume iss photo ke baare mai kuch information de sakte hai?

Mahesh - Sure sir... Sir yeh jo photo hai (indicating to the photo on the wall) woh 1916 mai li gayi thi... Tab India ke British Viceroy Lord Chelmsford the... Sir appke paas jo painting hai woh issi photo ka coloured version hai... Bas kuch alag hai toh woh hai date!

Abhijeet - Lekin iska kya matlab ho sakta hai!? 1916 ki photo aur 2017 ki painting! 100 saal ka difference hai... In dono ka kya connection ho sakta hai? (After thinking a bit) Maheshji kya iss painting ke ass paas koi harkat hui thi? Haal hi mai... Matlab aisa kuch bhi hua ho appke institution mai jo appko ajeeb laga ho?

Mahesh - Nahi sir... Aisa toh kuch nahi hua! (After a while) Sir! Ek ladki hai jo appki help kar sakti hai!

Daya - Kon?

Mahesh - Sir as you know ki ab yeh building students ko di gayi hai for higher studies yaha ek ladki hai Aarti jo paintings aur paintings ki history pe research work kar rahi hai... Shayad woh appki kuch help kar sake... App bole toh mai appki usse baat kara sakta hu

Abhijeet - Please karayiye!

(After getting conformation from Abhijeet Mahesh went to a room on 1st floor and explained the girl, Aarti, about the matter)

Abhijeet - Kya app kuch bata sakti hai iss painting ke baare mai?

Aarti - Sir mere hisab se iss painting ka uss photo ke saath milna koi coincidence nahi ho sakta! Agar app kehte hai ki iss painting ka koi raaz hai toh phir toh gureenty se hai!

Daya - Aartiji painting ke piche koi code zaroor hai lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki uss code ka sau saal purani photo se koi relation hai

Aarti - Bilkul sir! You must be correct! Code ka koi lena dena na ho lekin coding language ka toh ho sakta hai na!? Sir you must be knowing ki koi bhi code crack karne ke liye uske piche use kiya gaya coding pattern samjhna zaruri hota hai... Bas shayad ussi ka koi relation ho!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Lekin kya?

Aarti - The only thing i can think about right now is picture objects!

Daya - Picture objects?

Aarti - Ji haa sir! Sir yeh bohot purani technique hai coding ki... In which a picture depicts some meaning that is understandable only to the person its ment for! Yeh technique raja - maharajao ke zamane mai bhi use hoti thi jab phones aur internet nahi the... Uss time agar koi raja apne kisi khaas admi ko for example, senapati ko koi secret message dena chahta ho, jo kisi admi ke zariye jane se leak ho sakta hai, toh woh iss technique ka use karte the... And as Maheshji said ki woh photo 1916 mai kichi gayi thi it means in the era when European countries were ruling almost the whole world, uss waqt bhi iss technique ka istamal hota tha... Istamal hota tha First World War mai! Sir appko pata hoga ki England and Germany ki traditional dushmani thi... First world war mai bhi woh ek dusre ke against the... Sir history says ki England uss waqt bhi iss technique ka istamal karta tha... For interacting with their informers in Germany... Ek artist ko koi photo di jati thi... Woh uski painting banata tha... Aur woh painting uss country ke secret informers jo enemy nations mai hote the unhe bejh di jati thi... Informers ko pehle hi pata hota tha ki iske piche chupe message tak kaise puchna hai and unka kaam ho jata tha... Is technique ka sabse bada fayeda yeh hai ki if any chance the painting is caught by the police or army of the enemy nation, naa toh unhe shak hota tha aur agar ho bhi jaye toh they couldn't crack the code behind it!

Daya - Yeh technique hai kya?

Aarti - Sir badi simple si technique hai... Painting me visible har ek object... Object matlab... River, mountains, trees, clouds or it can even be the place painted ko list down kiya jata hai... Ab har ek chiz ka ek matlab hota hai... Har group ka ek alag pattern hota hai jise code decryption karne wale ko koi confusion nahi hota... Ab agar appko us code ko crack karna hai without knowing the pattern it will take a lot a time and efforts sir!

Abhijeet - Koi problem nahi hai Miss Aarti... Code toh crack karke hi rahege... Thanks for all the information that you gave us... Isse humari bohot help hogi... And thanks to you too Mr. Mahesh

Mahesh - Koi nahi sir... Our pleasure...

Aarti - Ji sir agar hum bhi apne desh ke kuch kaam aa sakte hai toh kyu nahi sir... Humara bhi toh farz hai app logo ki help karna

Daya - Thanks again and bye!

(After putting down the phone duo once again got busy with the painting)

Abhijeet - Yeh sab kuch itna simple nahi hai jitna dikh raha hai! Koi itni purani technique iss tarah se use karke koi choti moti baat toh nahi code karega na... Aur woh Vikrant waise bhi kuch chota plan kar hi nahi sakta... Yeh kuch bohot katharnak hai

Daya - Hmm... Lekin hum isse iske maqsad mai kamayab hone nahi denge... Chalo start karte hai! Decoding... List banane se start karte hai

Abhijeet - Hmm... Toh sabse pehle toh its Shimla and so mountains! Then yeh kuch trees nazar aa rahe hai...

Daya - Yeh sunrise bhi toh hai!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Mai likh leta hu (saying this he quickly grabbed a paper and started to list down the points)  
1) Mountains  
2) Trees  
3) Sunrise

Daya - Boss mujhe lagta hai ki yeh trees Deodhar ke hai... Shimla mai jungles aur valleys hai puri ki puri Deodhar ki!

Abhijeet - Oh ok... Jhad toh hogaye... Ab yeh sunrise dekhte hai! Iska kya matlab ho sakta hai?

Daya - Wahi toh samjh nahi aa raha!

Abhijeet - Ek... Ek minute! Sunrise time bhi toh indicate karta hai! Jab ghadi nahi hoti thi toh sun ki movement hi toh time batati thi... And animals ke liye toh ajj bhi ghadi sun hi hota hai!

Daya - Great boss! Mai check karta hu ki kal Shimla mai sunrise kitne baje hoga... (After checking) 7:13 it says!

Abhijeet - Ab yeh mountains ka kya matlab ho sakta hai!

Daya - Agar usse sirf pahad hi chahiye the toh phir Shimla hi kyu? Koi aur hill station bhi toh choose kar sakta tha na!

Abhijeet - Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya - Boss yeh ki raaz word 'mountains'

mai nahi... Shayad word 'Shivalik' mai chupa hoga... Kyuki Shimla Himalaya ki Shivalik range mai located hai!

Abhijeet - Sahi hai! But Shivalik ka kya meaning ho sakta hai? Shivalik... Shiva... Daya shiva!

Daya - Shiva! U mean Shivaji marg?

Abhijeet - Haa Daya Shivaji marg!

Daya - Oh no! Boss Shivaji marg par toh beauro bhi hai! Pata nahi kya plan kar raha hai yeh Vikrant?!

(But after a while Daya noticed that Abhijeet was lost looking at the painting and wasn't listening to him)

Daya - Abhijeet! (Shaking him when he still didn't listen)

Abhijeet - Haa?

Daya - Kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet - Haa... Daya mai yeh soch raha tha ki jaise 'Shivalik range' means 'Shivaji marg' yeh Deodhar trees ka meaning kahi 'deo' matlab 'deodorant' toh nahi hai?

Daya - Lekin deo ka kya lena dena in sab se?

Abhijeet - Pata nahi! Lekin aur ho bhi kya sakta hai?

Daya - Internet zindabad! Check karte hai!

After surfing on the net for an hour... Making some assumptions... Finding out some new things Daya finally found out something that shook him to the core!

Daya - Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - Kya hua?

Daya - Boss, bohat badi problem hai! Aise toh sabhi deodorants ki chemical composition alag hoti hai lekin kuch deo mai aresole bhi hota hai! Abhijeet aresole is a highly inflammable substance... Bas ek chingari and it will catch fire! Samjhlo ki deodorant ek tarah a petrol hai agar aag se contact mai aaya toh! Kuch popular deo brands bhi aresole ka use karti hai unke products mai aur uska bohot bulk mai stock milna mushkil nahi hai... Petrol yaa kerosene buy karne par shak hota hai... Deo kharidne par toh woh bhi nahi hoga!

Abhijeet - Kahi Vikrant beauro mai agg toh nahi lagana chahta!? (Uttered Abhijeet in anger) Kal subah 7:13 pe!

Daya - Kal subah nahi Abhijeet! Ajj subah! Raat ke 1:20 baj rahe hai! Lekin subah 7:13 pe beauro mai toh koi hoga hi nahi! Usse agg laga kar milega kya?

Abhijeet - Hmm... Yeh baat bhi sahi hai! Phir Vikrant yeh sab karna kyu chahta hai?

Daya - Shayad iss jawab bhi painting mai hi ho...

Abhijeet - Ho sakta hai! Dekhte hai...

(After 3 hours)

Abhijeet - Damn it! (In anger he banged the pen which he was holding in his hand moments ago)

At the voice of it, Daya looked up from the paper he was staring at but chose to stay quiet as even he was disgusted with uncountable failed attempts that they made in the past few hours... The ticking time making it worse for them as it threatened to strike 7:13... The fear of something bad going to happen in their very own beauro wasn't letting them be at peace even after they had a tiring day and sleepless night! Daya grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down in a single breath... Offered Abhijeet one, who accepted it to calm himself down as he knew it was necessary if he wanted to crack the code...

Daya - Abb kya kare yaar! Kitni time hogaya... 4:35 ho chuke hai! Hume ab tak yeh bhi pata nahi chala ki beauro mai agg lagana kyu chahta hai... Hum usse rokege kaise?

Abhijeet - Pata nahi Daya... Mujhe toh kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Daya - Naa jane kyu mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise sab kuch humari aakho ke samne hai par hume nazar nahi aa raha... Yeh Shimla ki painting...

Abhijeet - (cutting him in between) Shimla! Daya Shimla! Iss painting mai maujood har word ke piche raaz chupa hai toh phir Shimla ke piche kyu nahi!?

Daya - Absolutely correct boss!

After working out for another 45 minutes duo discovered that the word 'Shimla' ment 'S89ML1'... Considering A as 1 and B as 2... Also leaving the letters with value greater than 9 as letters only...

Abhijeet - Yeh toh...

Daya - Haa Abhijeet yeh toh ACP sir ki service revolver ka serial number hai!

Abhijeet - Matlab saaf hai... Vikrant beauro mai 7:13 pe agg lagane wala hai deodorant use karke... Aur uss waqt waha ACP sir bhi honge!

Daya - Sir ko itne subah subah beauro mai kya kaam aa gaya yaar! (Running hand in his hair frustration)

Abhijeet - Ajj tak kabhi sir ne ghadi dekhi hai kaam karte waqt?! Kaam aaya nahi ki pauchah jate hai! Ab chalo jaldi! Pure 2 ghante bhi nahi humare pass!

Grabbing their guns, changing their disguise quickly and running to car they started their journey towards CID beauro... Somewhere they went everyday but were never so tensed about reaching there... They cursed their fate! The motel they were living in was in another part of this huge city... It would take them one and a half hour to reach beauro! Thanks to the traffic filled roods of this city of dreams... But there was nothing that could come in between ACP sir and his two bravest cops... They had no plan and no time but who cares! All they could think about at the moment was that their ACP sir was in danger and they had to save him at any cost! Covering the journey in the least time that they could they reached the beauro building... Gaurd at the gate stopped them to ask the reason for their visit

*7:00 am*

Gaurd - Kaha jana hai app logo ko?

Abhijeet (disguised) - Woh ACP sir se milna tha... Ek complain karni hai

Gaurd - Toh phir app 9 baje ke baad aayega... Woh tabhi beauro aate hai... Abhi toh ACP sir beauro mai nahi hai

Looking at each other Abhijeet and Daya exchanged a confused glance... Now what does this mean!?

Daya - Dekhiye humara unse milna bohot zaruri hai... App bata sakte hai kaha honge woh?

Gaurd - Woh 1 ghante pehle beauro aaye the... Aur phir freedy sir ke saath chale gaye... Freedy sir keh rahe the ki woh dono Hotel Grand Palace jaa rahe hai

Now the Duo realized that the Hotel Grand Palace was also present on the same Shivaji marg... They hadn't thought that ACP sir could be going somewhere else on the same road but not beauro... They weren't late in making reflexes and quickly sat in the car and sped away...  
_

*Hotel Grand Palace (7:00 am)*

Here ACP sir along with Freedy and hotel manager was busy in making some security arrangements... Today at 10 there was going to be a highly confidential, higher officials meeting here in this hotel's conference room... The heads of army, navy and air force were going to attend it... Even the Defense minister and the state Chief minister were going to be present... Present to discuss national security... ACP sir was in charge of the security arrangements

*Hotel conference room*

The room was more like a closed chamber with no windows and only one door present... It was well lighted and had a good air conditioning system to make people feel comfortable in it... There was a huge table in middle of the room with a notepad, pen and a water bottle kept on it for each person... Also a projector with a screen was present... Away in a corner there was a cabinet with other necessary things kept in it... The brick walls had a think sheet of steel behind it for security purposes... The only door present was made up of steel and was a electronic one which opened with a password... The room was sound proof... Leave sound even air couldn't go outside if the door was closed... Makes it obvious that air couldn't even come inside... Arrangements were made through a pipe to provide in air for breathing... Jammers were present which made it impossible to hear the inside talks through a transmitter or something else... Jammer also blocked the mobile networks

Avantika (Hotel manager) - Sir agar app chahe toh mai aisi arrangement kar deti hu jisse door sirf andar se hi khulega... Bahar se usse kholna would not be possible

ACP - Please go ahead

Freedy - (just coming from in) Avantika ji yeh jo niche ek tempo aaya hai, usme kya hai?

Avantika - Kuch nahi sir, woh bas hotel ke rooms mai provide karne ke liye deo ka consignment aaya hai

Freedy - Oh ok... (To ACP) Sir maine niche sab kuch recheck kar liya hai... Kuch gadbad nahi hai... Inspector Rohit niche nigrani rakh rahe hai... Hotel ke saare rooms bhi check kar liye hai... Kuch bhi suspicious nazar nahi aaya  
_

Aakash - (on bluetooth) Boss sab check kar liya hai... Sab kuch ekdum perfect hai apne plan ke mutabik

Vikrant - Great... Dekho Aakash kuch bhi hojaye... ACP uss conference room se zinda bahar nahi aana chahiye! Understand!?

Aakash - Kaise bachega boss! Conference room mai maine ek lighter rakha hai, cabinet ke paas... Uske paas cigarette bhi hai... Dono ko aise rakha hai ki kisi ko aasani se nazar nahi aayege... Jo hotel ka deo ka consignment aaya hai maine usse pani ki tank mai pani ki jagah daal diya hai... Cabinet ke andar ek timer hai jo exactly 7:13 pe ek awaz karega... Jo sunkar ACP ussi waqt uss cabinet ko kholega... woh lighter girega cigarette ke upar... Room mai dhua hoga... Fire alarm bajega aur water sprinklers automatically start ho jayege... Sprinklers mai pani ki jagh deo hoga jo agg bujhayega nahi... Agg lagayega! As expected ACP ne hotel manager ko keh diya hai ki door ko bahar se kholne ka system band kardo! Woh tadap tadap kar mar jayega aur koi usse bachane andar bhi nahi jaa payega!

Vikrant - Plan toh acha hai lekin successful hona hi chahiye!

Aakash - Ho jayega boss... ACP ko koi nahi bacha sakta... Aur woh freedy aur hotel manager avantika uss room mai hote hai yaa nahi yeh unki kismat par depend karta hai boss! Lekin acp ki kismat mere haat mai hai! (Saying this he gave a evil smile and moved ahead to see if his evil plan was going correct)  
_

Avantika - Sir maine setting kardi hai... Ab yeh darwaza sirf andar se hi khulega... Bahar se nahi!

ACP - Okk... Phir bhi app ek baar check karlijiye

Avantika - Sure sir... Ab password sirf appko pata hai toh appko andar rehna hoga... Mai bahar jati hu

ACP - Hmm... Freedy tum bhi jao Avantika ji ke saath... Aur 2/3 baar check karna ki door bahar se khulta hai yaa nahi

Freedy - Yes sir

Saying this Freedy moved out with Avantika not knowing which danger he was leaving his beloved ACP sir in! Here inside the room ACP sir was waiting near the door when he heard a click sound from near the cabinet... Slowly he moved towards the cabinet and opened its door... There it was a timer kept in it... Smelling something fishy about it ACP sir started looking around... He was quick enough to locate the burning cigarette and the lighter beside it... But even in the few seconds the harm was done... The fire alarm started ringing and water sprinklers strated with it's work... Water sprinklers with highly inflammable deo in it! In a fraction of a second the whole room started burning with huge flames of fire rising... ACP sir stood in a corner shocked to see the room set ablaze in a second... He didn't know how! He used his coat to protect himself from the flames... But how long would it prove fruitful? He had to get out of here! But it seemed like a task impossible to do... There was fire all around the door and the electronic circuit was already turned to ashes... How on earth to open the door now! He had to find another way! 'What?!' He was quick enough to find out... Fire needs oxygen to burn... The basic that is taught to every child in school... The only way for air to come inside this room was through a pipe... If he could stop the air fire would automatically stop burning... But as fire needed oxygen to burn, he needed oxygen to breathe!

ACP - Oxygen supply toh cut karna hi hoga! Aur koi option nahi hai! (He told himself coughing heavily)

Getting to the pipe he put in his handkerchief in pipe's mouth... Slowly the fire started getting lowered in intensity... The fire had already used all the oxygen present in the room! ACP sir had already started struggling to breathe... He fell down in a corner as he couldn't stand anymore... He still couldn't remove the cloth from pipe's mouth or else the fire would once again create the same havoc... ACP sir had already burned his hand... Some light and some severe burns every where on his body... He had heard it somewhere that the deadliest pain that could be given to a man is to be burnt alive... He had almost gone through it today... And over all of it now he was struggling to take even a single breath... His lungs were craving for oxygen, eyes threatening to close any moment... Burns aching so much that couldn't even understand which one was the most painful... Lying with closed eyes he waited... Waited for what? He didn't know... Maybe for the fire to subside or maybe for death! For whatever came first to him... For whatever destiny had chosen for him!

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So this was the longest chapter i had ever written... About the last part... I have no words to say but sorry... Had a hard time writing this big chappy... Please don't forget to leave your precious review...


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note -**

Heyo! So your least favourite writer is back to trouble you all with another update! So go and read...

Priya - Thanks

gb - Thank you

Guest - Thank you. Kar diya unseen tales bhi update. Do read and review

Ls - Thank you so much

Sanha Arohi - Thank you so much. Now lets see when will duo reach!

Abc - Thanks

123 - Thank you!

Js Abhi - Thank you so much. Really means a lot. Honoured

Kirti abhi - Thank you... Keep reading and reviewing

Hs duo - Thank you so much dear. Honoured that you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

The conference room seemed no more like a conference room! All furniture had turned to ashes... It was pitch dark in there due to no supply of electricity and absence of windows... In a corner silently lay a man... Eyes closed... Face pale... Slow breaths... And innumerable burns... ACP sir was lying unconscious in a corner fighting for life... His irregular breathing indicating the seriousness of his condition.  
Here outside, the hotel seemed a complete mess... People were running here and there... Freedy sir along with some other officers was busy in showing people the way out and managing the crowd... The ringing of the fire alarm had created the havoc... The hotel security was busy in identifying the location of the fire... When after going through all places they couldn't find any place burning they returned to inform this to Freedy sir

Sumit (hotel security head) - Sir pura hotel check kar liya hai... Kahi bhi agg nahi lagi!

Freedy - Toh phir yeh fire alarm kyu baja?

Sumit - Pata nahi sir! Pehle toh aisa kabhi kuch nahi hua!

Freedy - Ok... Mai ACP sir ko inform karta hu... (Saying this he looked around to find ACP sir and realized that he hadn't seen him from long, infact from the moment, he came out if the conference room) (talking to himself) yeh sir kaha gaye? Call karta hu!

And thus he tried calling ACP sir but a electronic voice answered him saying that ACP sir's phone was unreachable...

Freedy - (to himself) Yeh sir ka phone kyu nahi lag raha! Sir kahi conference room mai hi toh nahi hai! Dekhta hu!

Saying this he ran to the conference room and started calling out for ACP sir... Receiving no reply from inside he went close to the door when to his shock he felt warm near it... Touching it he felt it to be burning hot... And he was quick enough to conclude that it was conference room where the fire was burning!

Freedy - Sumit, Avantika ji ko bulao jaldi!

And soon hotel manager avantika and freedy sir along with some other officers were standing in front of the steel door of the conference room... They were trying their best to open the door... But all their efforts in vain... The strong door won't budge irrespective of all their efforts. Purvi, Pankaj, Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe were already on their way to the hotel after being informed of the happenings by Freedy sir.  
On the other side, duo were standing on the main door of the hotel... Staring at the closed door which held their ACP sir captive in it... The very thought of ACP sir caught in between a room full of fire sent shivers down their spine... Their eyes glittering with tears of guilt and pain... They knew all that was going to happen but couldn't stop it from happening... They couldn't save their own ACP sir!

Daya - (in a low whisper and teary voice) Hum late ho gaye Abhijeet! Hum... Hum bohot late ho gaye!

Abhijeet - Sab meri galti hai yaar... Sab meri galti hai... Iss baar bhi fail hogaya mai... Uss din tujhe nahi bacha paya tha... Ajj ACP sir ko nahi bacha paya!

(And a silent tear slipped from his eye which went unnoticed by all except Daya... Who patted his back silently as he knew no word could pacify his friend today)

Team had arrived by then... Pushing duo aside they entered inside and ran towards Freedy who briefed them about the happenings... They were sacred, shocked, in pain and what not but composing themselves they started looking for a way to enter inside

Purvi - Nahi freedy sir... Sab taraf se check kar liya... Kahi koi rasta nahi hai andar jane ka

Pankaj - Haa sir... Sab kuch check kar liya lekin koi fayeda nahi... Pata nahi ACP sir kis halat mai...

Freedy - (turning to the hotel manager) Avantika ji koi toh tarika hoga na!

Avantika - Sir wahi toh sochne ki koshish kar rahi hu! Lekin kuch samjh hi nahi... Ha ha sir... Ek rasta hai... Rajesh!

Freedy - Yeh Rajesh kon hai?

Avantika - Sir Rajesh woh engineer hai jisne yeh conference room banaya hai... Shayad uske paas koi tarika ho!

Purvi - Uska number dijiye jaldi!

Calling on the number hotel manager gave purvi called Rajesh and explained him the situation... Luckily he was in town and was ready to be there with all the equipments that he would need... He also told them that he would need to lazer cut the door and that would need time!

Purvi - Sir Rajesh aa raha hai... Lekin door ko lazer cut karna hoga aur waqt lagega... Jo humare paas bilkul bhi nahi hai!

Pankaj - Tab tak kuch toh karna hoga na sir! Kya kare!

Salunkhe - Almost 30 minute ho chuke hai! Aur intezar kiya toh Prayduman ko hum nahi bacha payege!

Duo had enough of this now... They couldn't sit idle in such a situation... No matter if it was risky for them but there was nothing more important at in this world then saving their ACP sir's life for them... They came forward and started with their task

Abhijeet (disguised) - Avantika ji... Please hume iss room mai present har ek chiz ki detail dijiye!

Pankaj - Ji app dono kon hai?

Daya (disguised) - Ji mai Prakash aur yeh Anand... Hum dono Delhi se aaye hai yaha ek meeting ke liye... And i think we will be able to help you out

Salunkhe - Lekin app humari help karna kyu chahte hai?

Abhijeet - Kyuki andar jo phase hai na... Woh humare liye bohot khaas hai (he said in a low tone and before anyone could ask any further question he turned to Avantika) Please jaldi batayiye iss room mai present har ek chiz ke bare mai!

Avantika - Sure sir... Yaha par ek conference table hai... Ek projector... Ek chota sa cabinet in a corner... Ek AC hai... Aur ek

Daya (cutting her in between) - Kya kaha appne AC hai!

Avantika - Yes sir... Andar ek AC hai! Actually iss room mai centralized air conditioning system nahi hai unlike the rest of the hotel... Again for security purpose

Abhijeet - Excellent!

Daya (to Freedy) - Appke paas koi chota sa camera hoga? Spy camera i would say?

Pankaj - Mere paas hai... Lekin app karne kya wale hai?

Abhijeet - Avantika ji please arrange for a metal wire!

Avantika - Sure sir!

Salunkhe - Lekin tum dono karne kya wale ho?

Daya - Sir dekhiye iss room mai ek split AC hai... Hum AC ka jo outdoor condenser hota hai usse nikal ke condenser ka pipe bhi nikal lenge... Jo hole pipe pass karne ke liye kiya jata hai usme se hum yeh camera andar dalege with the help of the wire... Hume andar ki exact situation toh pata chal jayegi na sir... And then we can take further actions!

Purvi - Great idea!

Pankaj - Purvi chalo hum tab tak condenser nikalte hai!

Salunkhe - Tarika ek ambulance ready rakho... Zarurat pade gi (he said in a teary voice)

Tarika - Yes sir...

Till then duo were ready with the camera mounted on the metal wire... They quickly reached near the condenser and started with their work... Soon they could see the interiors of the conference room on Purvi's tablet... Ash everywhere was all they could find... They exhaled a sigh of relief seeing the fire had subsided... They didn't know how but at the moment they had all their concentration on ACP sir... Moving the camera slowly they tried to locate ACP sir when in a corner they saw him... Tears slipped down from everyone's eye seeing him lying in a corner with painful expressions and closed eyes... Duo until now were busy with the camera and hadn't seen the screen... Better say hadn't seen ACP sir... And as soon as they saw him their heart skipped a beat... They had never seen him in such a helpless situation... This man had always found out a way to escape every situation no matter how deadly it was... He would save himself and his team too... But today was different... And they knew this would happen but couldn't save him... Their eyes were blank reflecting no emotions at all... Their father's closed eyes had taken away their power to respond... Just then the Salunkhe sir saw something that shocked him...

Salunkhe - Ek oxygen cylinder leke aao jaldi! Ek pipe ke saath!

Pankaj - Kyu sir?

Salunkhe - Kyu kya ka waqt nahi hai... Jo kaha hai woh karo!

Pankaj - Abhi lata hu sir!

And when he was back with it Salunkhe sir attached it to the room through the hole with the help of the pipe and explained them that the oxygen level in the room had gone low due to some condition and that's why ACP sir couldn't breathe comfortably... Rajesh had arrived by then and had already started cutting the door of the conference room... It took him some time and the team waited as they did not have any other option... Duo were silently sitting in a corner of the lobby of the hotel... Both lost in their own thoughts... ACP sir's face rotating in their brain and reminding them that if they would have arrived earlier ACP sir would hav been absolutely fine! Their guilt taking back to the memory lane...

*Flaskback*  
Duo had gone to a club to collect some information from one of their informers... They took the information but on the way back somehow some goons drugged them and as a result they forgot whole of the happenings and also the information that the informer gave them... Next day the team found out that the informer was murdered outside the club... No one but duo knew that he was going to be in the club that time which resulted in duo becoming the prime suspect of the murder! ACP sir as always trusted his officers but couldn't show this and had to work according to the protocols...

*Beauro*

Abhijeet and Daya were standing in front of ACP sir with head down and ACP sir was looking at them with burning glare!

ACP - Mere sawal ka jawab chahiye mujhe! (He exclaimed in fury)

Abhijeet - Sir hume kuch yaad hi nahi hai toh kaise jawab de hum appko?

ACP - Yaad nahi hai! (Saying this he banged his hands on the table) Mai kuch bhi kahu... Kuch bhi puchu... Bas ek hi jawab hota hai tum dono ke paas ki yaad nahi hai!

Daya - Sir humne nahi usse mara sir... Humare paas toh koi wajh bhi nahi usse marne ki!

ACP - Toh sabit karo yeh ki nahi mara tum dono ne usko! Sirf tumahare kehne se mai iss baat par vishwas nahi kar sakta!

Abhijeet - Kyu nahi kar sakte sir? Kyu nahi kar sakte app humari baat pe vishwas? Ajj hi nahi sir... Ajj tak kabhi bhi appne humpe vishwas nahi kiya!? Jab bhi hum phaste hai app sirf hum par shak hi karte hai!

Daya - Abhijeet bilkul sahi keh raha hai sir! App par jitni bhi baar ilzam laga hai humne app par vishwas kiya hai! Lekin appne ajj tak kabhi bhi nahi kiya! Akhir kyu sir!?

Abhijeet - Rehne de Daya... Koi fayeda nahi hai... Vishwas pyar se hota hai... Aur pyar apno se... Hum sir ke kya lagte hai? Sirf do officers... Jo ajj hum hai kal koi aur hoga! Kya farq padta hai!

ACP - (Not reacting to a single thing duo said) Jab tak tum dono mere sawalo ka jawab nahi dhund lete beauro mai mat aana... You are suspended!

Duo looked at him in shock and seeing his eyes as determined aa always kept their gun and batch on ACP sir's table and left the beauro angrily... Team being a silent spectator in the whole!

After a while ACP sir got busy with higher officials regarding the case when Daya realized that he had forgotten his phone in beauro and so duo came back to take it... When on the door they heard ACP sir talking with higher officials...

Officer 1 - Prayduman mujhe toh yeh samjh nahi aa raha ki abtak tumne unhe arrest kyu nahi kiya... Abhijeet aur Daya ne hi mara hai usse yeh baat crystal clear hai!

Officer 2 - Exactly! Saare saboot un dono ke khilaf hai... Aur kya chahiye tumhe unhe arrest karne ke liye?

ACP - Sir mujhe nahi lagta ki Abhijeet aur Daya ne usse mara hoga... Sir unhe toh kuch yaad bhi nahi hai ki uss din hua kya tha... Hum in planted evidences ke basis par unhe arrest nahi kar sakte

Officer 1 - And how can you say with shear confidence ki yeh evidences planted hai? Kaise keh sakte ho yeh ki un dono usse nahi mara?

Officer 3 - Kyuki ACP Prayduman ke bete jo hai woh dono! Am i right? (He asked in a sarcastic tone to ACP sir)

ACP - Yes sir you are absolutely right... Woh dono bete hai mere... Sach kahu toh usse bhi badkar... Mere bete ne mujh par goliya chalayi thi aur dono ne mere liye apni chati par goliya khai hai... Apne app se zayada vishwas karta hu mai un dono par... Phir bhi protocols follow karke apni duty kar raha hu... Please sir thoda waqt dijiye mujhe mai yeh sabit kar dunga ki Abhijeet aur Daya ne kisi ko nahi mara!

Duo heard it all from outside the beauro... They were guilty of their words... Although they hadn't said anything from heart and it was their anger speaking but they were guilty of hurting their father... The case was solved soon and duo were proved innocent... At last they apologized to ACP sir and being a father he couldn't stay angry at them and forgave his sons  
*Flashback ends*

This bitter sweet memory made them smile... Their ears ringing with 'Woh dono bete hai mere... Sach kahu toh usse bhi badkar'... Throwing his head back Daya whispered with closed eyes 'Am sorry sir... Am so sorry... Jab bhi mujhe zarurat thi app mere saath the... Lekin ajj jab appko meri zarurat hai mai late hogaya'

Abhijeet - Woh hume phir bhi maaf kar denge Daya... Jaise har bar karte aaye hai... Humari har galti ko nazarandaz kar dete hai... Haa hume apne appko maaf karne mai bohot waqt lagega!

After a while Rajesh called them saying that the door was cut open now... And soon they all rushed inside to find ACP sir lying unconscious...

Salunkhe - (checking his pulse) Heartbeat bohot slow hai... Jaldi hospital leke chalo isse!

And soon a ambulance was running at full speed on the busy roads of Mumbai... Salunkhe sir and Freedy sitting in ambulance with ACP sir and others in their car... Duo were travelling in their own car towards the hospital... In few minutes they all reached Life line hospital and ACP sir was admitted in ICU seeing his serious condition... Doctors treating him with all their might and team prying to god to not test them anymore...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Ho gaya mera kaam... Ab app logo ka shuru... Chalo jaldi jaldi review everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note -**

Ls - Thank you

Priya - Thank you. Aree kyu acha nahi laga first line author's note ka! Ab sahi toh hai na. But nahi laga toh nahi likhugi agli baar se!

Abhi - Thank you

Abc - Thanks

A learning pen - Thank you so much dear. Happy that you liked my immature efforts. Keep reading and revewing.

123 - Thank you

Kirti abhi - Thanks... Keep reading and reviewing

Hs duo - Thank you so much yaar... The bond of trio is basiclly the essence of cid. This story is only an attempt to reflect that bond. Keep reading...

Go ahead and read... Will meet you at the end

* * *

After a few moments a team of doctors that was treating ACP sir came out of the ICU and immediately team and duo came near them to know about ACP sir's condition… All other doctors left from there except head doctor, Dr. Viren who stopped there to answer their questions…

Salunkhe - Dr. Viren, Prayduman ab theek toh hai na?

Dr. Viren - App log please mere cabin mai aayiye... Mai app logo ko sab kuch explain karta hu

Saying this he lead them towards his cabin... Entering inside he offered them seats which they nervously occupied... Dr. Salunkhe and Freedy settled in front of Dr. Viren while Purvi, Pankaj and Tarika settled on the couch present in the cabin... Duo were sitting on chairs present in the corner and were almost non-existent for others as team was too stressed for ACP sir to notice their presence

After few tensed moments Dr. Viren bended forward and resting his elbows on the table, started with his explanation...

Dr. Viren - Sir, humne patient ko basic treatment toh dediya hai... Jo kuch bhi hum kar sakte hai hum sab kuch kar chuke hai... Lekin sir unke burns kafi serious hai... Uske liye hum unhe best treatment provide kar rahe hai aur shayad woh recover bhi kar lenge but sir the main problem is the time that he spent in without oxygen... Plus the smoke that he has inhaled... These two things in particular have caused the main problem... Jab bhi hum sunte hai about any death due to fire hume lagta hai ki death agg ki wajh se hui hai... But often this is not true... (to Dr. Salunkhe) Sir you must be knowing about this ki smoke inhalation is one of the biggest reasons of death in case of fire... Sir iss case mai bhi problem wahi hai... Jab bhi koi furniture jalta hai which is made up of foam etc... Like chairs... It causes cyanide poisoning and emission of carbon monoxide jo phir se ek poisonous gas hai aur breathing mai problem create karti hai... Uss room mai waise hi oxygen nahi thi aur issi reason se yeh problem aur jayada severe ho gayi... Sir as a result of all of this (sighing) the patient has undergone cardiac arrest... Humne unhe emergency treatment dedi hai sir... Lekin phir bhi its not enough... Hume unhe operate karna hoga... Aur sorry to say but chances of survival bohot kam hai...

They were all broken hearing this... They had already lost Abhijeet and Daya and now couldn't afford to loose their ACP sir... It seemed to them as if god himself was taking revenge over them by taking their beloved people away from them... All the sweet and salty memories that they had spent with ACP sir came in front of their eyes, his voice ringing in their ears... Abhijeet was completely broken... A silent tear slipped down his eye as soon as he heard this... Daya couldn't even lift up his head and was staring at some indefinite point without blinking... They all took some time to digest this fact... They had not even in their wildest dreams thought that situation would complicate so much... Composing themselves in a while they prepared for whatever would come their way after this...

Freedy - Agar koi aur option nahi hai toh app operation ki tayari kijiye doctor sahab... Aur ACP sir ko kuch nahi hona chahiye (he said in a teary voice)

Dr. Viren - I will try my best sir... But app log please zayada ummed mat rakhiyega... Mai operation abhi ek ghante mai start karuga... Tab tak app log formalities puri kar lijiye...

And then they all left Dr. Viren's cabin... Duo were the last ones to leave and as soon as they came out of the cabin Daya dragged Abhijeet to garden of the hospital... While a confused Abhijeet kept asking him questions all the way which remained unanswered by Daya... When they reached the desired place or better say when Daya was satisfied with the place they had reached they stopped...

Daya - Abhijeet Dr. Avinash ko tumne chupaya hai na?

Abhijeet - (confusingly answering) Haa... Lekin iss sab mai Dr. Avinash kaha se bich mai aa gaye?

Daya - Woh sab mai tumhe baad mai batata hu... Unko call karo jaldi!

Abhijeet - Okk

And removing his phone he called Dr. Avinash... He was utterly confused with this sudden change in Daya's behaviour... But he knew that something was definitely wrong and that was why Daya was so tensed... Till then Dr. Avinash had picked up the call and Abhijeet kept the phone on speaker so that he could also listen to their talk...

Abhijeet - Hello Avinash...

Avinash - Hi Abhijeet... Ajj achanak kaise phone kiya... Sab theek hai na?

Daya - Dr. Avinash mai Daya bol raha hu... Meri baat dhyan se suniye...

Avinash - (Cutting him in between) Daya tum Abhijeet ke phone se kaise baat kar rahe ho... Tum toh hospital se kidnap ho gaye tha! (After a second) Don't tell me Abhijeet ki tumne usse kidnap kiya tha! (Abhijeet never told Dr. Avinash about this so as to maintain secrecy) Pata hai mai kitna tensed tha iss baat ko leke... Hoga Daya tumahara dost lekin woh mera patient bhi hai!

Daya - Dr. Avinash please calm down... Yeh sab mai appko baad mai explain karta hu... Iss waqt mujhe kuch urgent baat karni hai appse

Avinash - Ji boliye?

Daya - App kisi Dr. Viren ko jante hai? Woh apphi ke Life line hospital mai kaam karte hai!

Avinash - Yes obviously mai unko janta hu... Viren bohot acha dost hai mera... Aur ek bohot kabil doctor bhi... Lekin app uske bare mai kyu puch rahe hai?

Daya - Dr. Viren iss waqt kaha hai app yeh bata sakte hai?

Avinash - Ji haa... Viren abhi London mai hoga... Uska bhai rehta hai waha aur uski shadi hai kal... Mujhe bataya tha usne jab mai last time mila tha usse...

Abhijeet - What! (To Daya) Agar Dr. Viren London mai hai toh yeh kon hai jo yaha Viren ki jagh baitha hai!

Daya - Mai janta hu Abhijeet ki yeh kon hai! Yeh Vikrant hai jo Viren ke chahre ka mask laga ke Viren ki jagh aa gaya hai!

Avinash (who was still on call and listening to their talks) - Sir koi mujhe batayega ki app log kya baat kar rahe hai, kis bare mai aur inn sab ka Viren se kya lena dena hai? Aur yeh Vikrant kon hai sir?

Daya - Avinash mai appko sab kuch batata hu... (And he explained him everything that was important)

Abhijeet - Dr. Avinash app please jaldi se yaha hospital mai aa jayiye... We need your help...

Avinash - Lekin mai kaise aa sakta hu... App hi ne toh kaha tha ki agar mai ACP sir ke samne aa gaya toh problem ho jayegi! Waha toh appki team bhi hogi na!

Abhijeet - Woh sab dekha jayega... Vikrant yaha ACP sir ko marne aaya hai kyuki uska conference room wala plan fail ho gaya... Aur hum usse expose nahi kar sakte nahi toh team ko hum par shak ho jayega...

Daya - Avinash ACP sir needs immediate medical attention aur iss waqt hum kisi par bharosa nahi kar sakte... Pata nahi aur kon kon yaha Vikrant ka admi ho... Aur toh aur Vikrant, Viren nahi hai yeh baat bhi sirf app hi sabit kar sakte hai!

Avinash - Okk sir... Phir mai aata hu hospital...

After cutting the call...

Abhijeet - Daya tumhe kaise pata chala ki woh Vikrant hai?

Daya - Uska haat dekhkar! Abhijeet jab mai uske ghar se woh bomb ka location map aur painting lekar aaya tha na... Uss waqt uske samne se bachkar nikal ne ke liye maine uske upar table lamp pheka tha... Uss lamp ke bulb se uski wrist kat gayi thi... Chalak hai yeh Vikrant! Usne apni wrist apni shirt ke sleeve mai chupa kar rakhi hai lekin jab mai abhi Dr. Viren ke cabin se nikla mujhe uski wrist par bandhi bandage dikh gayi... Aur mujhe shak hua... Waise bhi Vikrant ka ek plan fail ho chuka hai... Woh chup baithne walo mai se nahi hai... ACP sir ki jaan ka sawal hai yaar isiliye mai risk nahi lena chahta tha aur mai tumhe idhar leke aaya taki Dr. Avinash se confirm kar saku

Abhijeet - Thank god Daya tumne notice kar liya... Nahi toh pata nahi kya ho jata. Jab tak Avinash yaha nahi aa jata hume iss Vikrant ko rokna hoga... Ho na ho woh ACP sir ko operation ke waqt hi nuksan pauchne wala hai... Tabhi usne yeh operation ki baat kari hai!

Daya - Haa Abhijeet lekin kaise roke usse sir tak pauchne se? Hum toh samne bhi nahi jaa sakte yaar!

Abhijeet - Wahi toh problem hai ki team ke samne nahi jaa sakte!

Daya - Ek idea hai... Hum mai se koi bhi ek disguise change karke ayega aur Vikart ko distract karega... Bohot shok hai na doctor banne ka... Ab ilaj karwate hai usse... Tab tak dusra jake ACP sir ke paas rahega... Taki ACP sir safe rahe aur Vikrant ka koi bhi admi sir ko nuksan na paucha sake!

Abhijeet - Great then! (after a while) Mai ACP sir ke paas jau please? Teen mahino se unke paas nahi gaya... Aur jab samne aaya tha (when ACP sir chased him in car when he ran from the chawl) woh bhi mujrim bankar... (lost in his thoughts) Abhi toh woh behosh hai na... Kam se kam paas toh reh lunga unke... Pata nahi phir mauka mile na mile... Bas ek akhri baar milna hai unse!

Daya - Apne favourite officer ko ACP sir apne app se dur nahi jane denge Abhijeet... Aur apne bade bete ko toh kisi kimat par nahi!

In a span of few minutes they both changed their disguise and got busy in their work... Daya pretend to be a accident victim and came screaming into the hospital (as it was reception area there were no serious patients there and hence he could react loud and still not disturb patients)... He was wearing dhoti and kurta with a turban which villager's wear on their head... He had also put artificial beard and moustache... In short he was dressed up in typical Rajasthani getup

Daya - (in typical over reacting mode) Hey ram! Mar gaya re... Mar gaya! Ek toh pehli baar shehar aaya aur gadi thok ke chali gayi mahare ko! Aise hi chalawe hai ka gadi tumhare shehar mai... Pair tod gayi mahara... (to receptionist) Ab chori tu hi bata mahare ko ki mai wapas gav kaise jawuga... Mahara pariwar intezar kare mai mahara...

Receptionist - (interrupting him in between) Sir... Sir app please shant ho jayiye!

Daya - Aree kaise shant ho jau? Kaam se aaya tha shehar ab pair tut gaya... Ab rukne padego na... Phir karcha bad jawego... Aspatal ka bhi karcha howe ga... Kon dega? Mahare ko hi bharna padega na... Muft mai ilaj thodi na karege thare log! Dactar saheb ki bhi fees howe gi! Aree haa dactar sahab hai kaha? Khoob dard howe hai pair mai... Bulao na unko!

Receptionist - Ji mai abhi bulati hu... App baithiye yaha... (to a wardboy standing closeby) Jaldi se Dr. Piyush ko bula kar lao... Jaldi lana nahi toh yeh admi pagal kar dega mujhe bhi aur baki sab ko bhi!

Daya - (jumping in between their conversation) Nahi nahi dactar Piyush nahi... Mahare ko toh sirf dactar... Ke naam hai unka (pretending to think) Viraj... Nahi nahi Vikram... Ha ha yaad aaya... Dactar Viren... Ha ha dactar Viren se hi ilaj karwana hai mahare ko... Aur kisi dactar ko haat bhi na lagane dunga mahare pair ko. Bahar ek admi mila tha mahare ko... Bola ke dactar Viren bohot ache dactar hai... Mai toh unse hi ilaj karwauga!

Receptionist - Sir Dr. Viren ek cardiologist hai... App ke pair mai chot lagi hai... Usme woh kya karege!

Daya - Kon hai? Ca.. Caology? Ke bole hai chori... Mahare ko toh kuch na samjhe hai... Dactar Viren dactar toh hai na! Bas hai mahare liye... Mai toh bas unse hi ilaj karwauga!

Receptionist - (to wardboy) Yeh nahi manege... Jaa jaldi jake Dr. Viren ko bulake la...

And finally Daya was finally successful in his plan of making Vikrant busy and not letting him go near ACP sir... Meanwhile Abhijeet slipped in ICU where ACP sir was admitted... He was disguised as hospital staff...

*Outside ICU*

Team was sitting there on chairs present while ACP sir was admitted inside... Abhijeet disguised as hospital staff came there and was about to go in when pankaj stopped him with...

Pankaj - Ji app kon hai? Aur andar kyu jaa rahe hai?

Abhijeet - Ji sir... Woh patient ki drip change karni hai... Aur doctor sahab ne mujhe bola hai patient ke saath rehne ke liye... Taki unhe moniter kar saku... Jau sahab?

Pankaj - Hmm jao!

As soon as he came inside his heart skipped a beat seeing ACP sir lying there unconscious and injured... There were so many life supporting equipments attached to his body... With baby steps Abhijeet reached near ACP sir's bed... Occupying the stool near kept nearby Abhijeet cautiously held ACP sir's hand in his both hands... And kept staring at his face silently... After few moments a tear slipped his left eye and fell on ACP sir's hand... And in a while Abhijeet could not control himself and hugging his father, he started crying like a small kid... He was sobbing uncontrollably like a small kid afraid of the outside world and wished to stay in the protective arms of his father forever... All his pains... His loneliness... His guilt and everything that he was storing inside his heart in these three months came out in form of tears and got soaked in his father's chest... As if he was absorbing all his pain and telling his son not to be afraid as he was with him... Today and tomorrow...

Dr. Avinash came walking through the main door of the hospital... Everyone staring at him in amazement as he was coming here after a long time after disappearing mysteriously... But no one in the hospital had courage to ask him anything... Aakash who was waiting outside the hospital in a car, informed Vikrant that Dr. Avinash was coming inside the hospital and sensing danger Vikrant and Aakash escaped from there while Daya let them escape as planned as it was necessary for Abhijeet's plan to succeed...  
Team at first was reluctant to let Dr. Avinash operate ACP sir but in the end got convinced that he was the only one who could save ACP sir currently and hence allowed him operate him while disappearance of Dr. Viren was explained to the team saying that the person who they met wasn't Dr. Viren and it was all a conspiracy to kill ACP sir... Dr. Avinash was successful in convincing team that this wasn't the time and he would explain it all later to them once he is done with ACP sir's operation...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

So what will happen next? What will Dr. Avinash answer team's question? And how will he face ACP sir? Many questions and one answer... That is next chapter... So until then wait! And before that please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note -**

Heyo CIDians! Am back with the next chapter... So go on and read and then review... See you at the end...

Cracresta - Thank you so much! Keep reading and reviewing

Ls - Thanks

Abhi - Thank you

Priya - Thanks

Kirti abhi - Thank you dear. Ab Avinash ka kya hota hai janne ke liye keep reading!

HS duo - Thanks dear. Ab Vikrant kya karta hai aur humare trio kya karege yeh bhi jald hi pata chal jayega! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Dr. Avinash came out of the operation theatre after operating ACP sir... Worried team approached him with their questions...

Salunkhe - Prayduman kaisa hai ab? Operation successful tha na?

Avinash - Ji haa sir operation successful tha aur ACP sir ab out of danger hai... Unko 3 ghanto mai hosh bhi aa jayega...

Freedy - Thank you doctor... Waise hume appse kuch aur sawal bhi puchne hai!

Avinash - Janta hu sir... Appke sare sawalo ke jawab mai appko dunga... Bas ek baar ACP sir ko hosh aa jane dijiye...

Freedy - Hmm... Lekin tab tak app par humari nazar rahegi... Hospital se bahar nikalne ki koshish bhi mat kijiyega!

Avinash - Ji sir... Mai yahi hu aur kahi nahi jaa raha! Mai apne patients ko dekh leta hu tab tak app appki duty kar lijiye.  
_

*After 3 hours*

ACP sir gained consciousness and after doctor Avinash checked him... Team went inside to meet him when he was in complete consciousness... He was sitting in a half lying posture when team entered inside...

Salunkhe - Aur Prayduman! Hum sab ko dara ke aaram se lete hue ho... Yeh toh galat hai yaar!

ACP - Kyu darta hai Salunkhe... Abhi toh mere din shuru hue hai... Itne jaldi tujhe chod ke nahi jaa raha mai

Salunkhe - Haa haa pata hai... Meri jaan khane mai maza jo aata hai tumhe!

Purvi - Sir ab kaise hai app?

ACP - Bilkul fit and fine! (Looking at freedy who was silently standing in a corner) Kya hua freedy? Udhar kyu khade ho? Idhar aao na!

Hearing him Freedy walked to him but still didn't utter a word... Seeing this they all got confused...

Pankaj - Kya baat hai sir? App kuch pareshan lag rahe hai!

Freedy - Nahi kuch bhi toh nahi!

ACP - Freedy tumahare chehre se yeh toh saaf nazar aa raha hai ki 'kuch nahi' toh bilkul nahi hua! Batao kya baat hai?

Freedy - Hua hai na sir... Itna kuch toh ho gaya appke saath... Woh bhi meri wajh se! (In a teary voice) Wahi tha, phir bhi appko nahi bacha paya...

ACP - Freedy isme tumahari koi galti thi hi nahi! Situation aisi thi ki na tum kuch kar sakte the na mai... Aur bahar bhi toh tum logo ne hi nikala hai na mujhe!

Freedy - Lekin sir mai apne app ko iss hatse ke liye kabhi maaf nahi kar pauga! (After a while) aur waise bhi sir appko waha se nikalne mai un dono ka bohot bada haat hai!

Purvi - Haa... Woh dono... Kya naam tha unka? Unhone kitni help ki humari... Abhi tak thanks bhi nahi kaha humne unhe!

Tarika - Prakash aur Anand!

Pankaj - Haa sir un logo ne bohot help ki humari

Salunkhe - Lekin gaye kaha woh dono?

Freedy - Pata nahi sir... Pehle toh to yahi the... Lekin jab se sir ka operation shuru hua tha tab se nahi dikhe!

ACP - Chalo koi nahi... Rehne do... Koi kaam aa gaya hoga isliye chale gaye honge!

Freedy - Hmm...

Salunkhe - Lekin boss tumhe ek bata na toh reh hi gayi!

ACP - Kya?

Salunkhe - Dr. Avinash mil gaye hai... Infact unhone ne hi tumahara operation kiya hai!

ACP - Toh itni der se yeh baat batai kyu nahi mujhe! (Glaring at them all) Jaldi bulao unhe yaha! Bohot kuch puchna hai unse!

Pankaj - Mai abhi lekar aata hu sir unhe yaha par!

In sometime Pankaj came back with Dr. Avinash while ACP sir told him to sit on the chair present beside his bed... He silently sat there and the hospital room was now looking like a interrogation room of CID beauro! Dr. Avinash being a bit nervous but not at all looking scared...

ACP - Toh Dr. Avinash... Bohot dino baad mulakat hui appse... Waise thank you for saving my life... Pata nahi baad mai mauka mile yaa na mile app ko thanks bolne ka!

Avinash - Thanks ki koi zarurat nahi hai sir... Maine bas apna farz nibhaya hai (he said meaningfully)

ACP - Ok then... Ab mai apna farz nibahata hu... Ton batayiye phir... Ki kya rahe the app uss din forest road pe jab Abhijeet ka so called accident hua tha?

Avinash - Mai ek party se ghar laut raha tha sir... Aane mai late hogaya tha!

Freedy - Aur appne kya dekha waha par?

Avinash - Maine dekha ki Abhijeet sir ki gadi kafi speed se aa rahi thi... Phir kuch der baad unhone gadi reverse li aur ek ped se thok li... Kuch seconds baad kuch aur gadiya aur haa ek truck bhi waha aaya... Unn gadiyo mai se kuch log niche utre... Check kiya ki Abhijeet sir zinda hai ki nahi aur chale gaye...

ACP - Hmm... Aur iske baad appne kya kiya?

Avinash - Wahi jo kisi bhi insan ko karna chahiye! Mai Abhijeet sir ko apni gadi mai apne ghar le gaya... Uss din hospitals ki strike thi toh mai unhe hospital nahi leja saka aur maine unhe ghar par hi treat kiya!

ACP - Do mahine! Do mahine Avinash Daya hospital mai admit tha! Hum sab roz yaha par aate the... Appne ek baar bhi hume yeh sab batana zaruri nahi samjha?

Avinash - Sir mujhe Abhijeet ne mana kiya tha!

ACP - (in anger) Abhijeet! Akhir kar kyu raha woh yeh sab! (To Avinash) Daya ko goli kyu mari usne?

Avinash - What?! Sir Abhijeet kyu Daya ko goli marega?

ACP - Yehi baat mai appse puch raha hu!

Avinash - Nahi sir... Mujhe iss bare mai kuch nahi pata! Aur toh aur pata hota toh bhi mai iss baat par vishwas nahi karta ki Abhijeet Daya ko goli maar sakta hai!

ACP - Lekin yehi sach hai!

Avinash - Ji nahi sir... Aisa ho hi nahi sakta... Mujhe unn dono se mile hue sirf kuch hi mahine hue hai sir lekin mai unhe itna toh pehchan hi chuka hu... Ek dusre mai jaan basti un dono ki... This is just not possible!

Pankaj - Sir ho sakta hai na ki Dr. Avinash sahi keh rahe ho! (With hopeful eyes)

ACP - Sachayi kitni hi kaufnak kyu na ho usse accept na karne se woh jhoot nahi ban jati!

Avinash - Sahi kaha sir appne... Lekin ek sach mujhe bhi pata hai jo appko nahi pata!

ACP - Aisa tog bohot kuch hai Avinash jo appko pata hai aur mujhe nahi pata... Batayiye!

Avinash - Sir uss din...

*Flaskback*  
After firing on Daya, Abhijeet was completely broken... But having no other option he sat in the car with the goons and left for their hideout... He was sitting on the back seat of SUV and was looking out of the window... The world around him seemed to rotate... He was lost in his own world and forgot everything else that was going around him... The cheers of those goons who were celebrating death of Sr. Insp Daya... Who were planning how to party tonight to celebrate this victory of theirs... Who were talking all sorts of bad things about his brother and were abusing him like anything... But Abhijeet didn't seem to register anything and all that he could think about was Daya... His brother who would be lying unconscious only a few kilometers away from him... In the hot weather under the open sky... On the ground full of stones and thorns... With a bleeding body and painful soul...

Man 1 - Oye Karan! Kya soch raha hai?

Man 2 - Ha na kab se shant baitha hai... Kuch bolta kyu nahi? Sabse acha kaam toh tu hi kiya hai... Uss Daya ko goli maar ke! Kush nahi hai kya?

Abhijeet - Kush? (With a painful laugh) Hu na bohot kush hu... Akhir apne haato se goli mari hai maine Daya ko... Kush kaise nahi houga? Bo... Bohot kush hu mai! (And he couldn't speak further as tears chocked his throat)

And then the goons again got busy in their talks while he once again returned to his world of guilt, pain and silence... After sometime some light fell on his face... Looking around he found that it was sunlight falling on his watch which acted as a mirror and reflected light on his face... His watch gained his attention... Better say Daya's watch gained his attention... And looking at it he saw a smiling face of his brother... No! He couldn't sit idle... Maybe Daya is alive? What is he is still breathing and his life can still be saved... What if it wasn't late and there was still time... What if doctors could save Daya? He needed to act fast... He had to do something!

Abhijeet - Gadi rokna! Mujhe kuch kaam hai... Mai yahi utar raha hai!

Man 2 - Kyu re? Kya hua? Achanak kya kaam aa gaya tereko?

Abhijeet - Nahi woh mujhe kisi se milne ka hai... Tum log niklo mai chala jayega wapas...

Saying this he got down from the car and called Dr. Avinash as soon as he was sure that the goons were gone...

Avinash - Haa sir? Kaise hai app? Jabse ghar se gaye yaad hi nahi kiya? Maanta hu undercover hai app... Checkup ke liye nahi aa sakte lekin appka accident dangerous tha... Ek baar phone par hi baat kar lete!

Abhijeet - Avinash please pehle meri baat suniye...

Avinash - (understanding from his voice that something is seriously wrong) Haa haa... Bolo Abhijeet kya hua?

Abhijeet - Please mere Daya ko bacha lijiye!

Avinash - Sorry sir... Mai kuch samjha nahi... Yeh Daya kon hai? (Those days he did not know Daya as he hadn't met the team yet)... Kya hua hai usse? Aur mai kaise bacha sakta hu?

Abhijeet - Mera bhai hai Daya... Usse... Usse goli lagi hai aur sirf app bacha sakte hai usse!

Avinash- Goli lagi hai? Sir app unhe hospital le aayiye mai tab operation ki sari tayari karke rakhta hu... Himmat rakhiye kuch nahi hoga unhe!

Abhijeet - Avinash mai usse hospital nahi la sakta! Team ko inform karna padega aur mai unke samne nahi jaa sakta!

Avinash - Oh ok sir... Samjh gaya... Woh iss waqt kaha hai app mujhe yeh batayiye mai personally jata hu waha unhe lene...

Abhijeet - Nahi! App nahi jaa sakte... Jab team puchegi ki appko yeh kisne bataya ki Daya ko goli lagi hai toh kya jawab denge app! App... App iss waqt kaha hai?

Avinash - Sir mai ghar par hu...

Abhijeet - Ok app hospital ke liye nikaliye... Raste mai jo bhi PCO mile usse appke hospital mai call karke ek ambulance ko bulaye Arther hill ke top pe... Daya wahi hai... Apni identity reveal mat kijiyega!

Avinash - Ok sir... Ho jayega!  
*Flaskback ends*

Avinash - Sir uss din PCO se phone karke Daya sir ke liye ambulance maine bulwayi thi... Abhijeet sir ke kehne pe! Agar woh uss din mujhe phone nahi karte toh ajj Daya sir zinda nahi hote... Agar woh Daya sir ko marna hi chahte the toh mujhe phone kyu karte!?

ACP- (sighing) Abhijeet yeh sab kar kyu raha hai? Kyu usne apne zinda hone ke baad bhi marne ka natak kiya? Kyu Daya par goli chalayi aur phir uske liye ambulance bhi bulwayi? Appko bhi ussi ne chupaya tha na?

Avinash - (shocked) Sir... Nahi sir... Aisa kuch nahi (moving away his eyes in nervousness)

ACP - Lagta hai iss sawal ka jawab nahi bataya tha Abhijeet aur Daya ne appko... Isiliye gadbad ho gayi!

Avinash - Nahi sir... Mai toh mila bhi nahi unse!

ACP - Woh kya naam bataya tha tarika tumne? Haa Prakash aur Anand! Yeh dono kisse milne aaye the? Milne aaye the! Nahi nahi my mistake... Appko yaha kisne bulaya tha? Prakash aur Anand ne hi na... Sorry sorry... Again my mistake... Abhijeet aur Daya ne na?

Avinash - (realizing that it was of no use to lie now) Ji... Ji haa sir!

ACP - Jab itna kuch bata hi chuke hai toh yeh bhi bata dijiye ki Abhijeet akhir yeh sab kar kyu raha hai?

Avinash - Sir iska jawab app ko Abhijeet sir kudh denge!

ACP - Aur woh kaise?

Avinash - Yeh lijiye sir... Isme appke sare sawalo ke jawab hai! (He said handing ACP sir a letter)

ACP sir opened the letter and started reading it... It was written by Abhijeet and he understood this at the very first glance seeing the handwriting...

Dear Sir,  
Bohot gussa aa raha hoga na sir appko mujh par! Aana bhi chahiye... Maine kaam hi aise kiye hai... Apni maut ka natak kiya... Usse sabit bhi kiya... Daya ko goli mari... Usse kidnap kar liya... Bohot gunah kiye hai maine... Bohot taklif di hai maine app sab ko... Ajj appke saath jo kuch bhi hua uss sab ka zimedar bhi kahi na kahi mai hi hu... Appko, Daya ko, team ko sabko rulaya hai maine... Iske liye toh mujhe upar wala maaf nahi karega... App mai bhi humesha se baghwan ko dekha hai maine app bhi maaf mat karna sir mujhe... Inn sab ki appko mujhe jo saza deni ho de dena... Mai kuch nahi kahuga... Appko toh mera written statement bhi mil gaya na sir iss letter ke roop mai... Lekin sir maine yeh sab bewajh nahi kiya yeh baat toh app bhi jante hai na! Appko, Daya ko, team ko mai bewajh thodi pareshan karuga! Lekin inn sab ke piche ki wajh mai appko abhi nahi bata sakta... App doctor Avinash se isse aage kuch nahi puchege sir... Please! Ajj tak appne mujhse bohot kuch kaha hai sir... Lekin appki kahi mere dil ke karib likhi sabse khaas baat pata hai kya hai sir? Wahi jo uss din appne mujhse casually keh di thi... Ki iss duniya mai app apne app ke baad sabse zayada vishwas mujh par karte hai... Ajj bhi sab sochta hu na ki app mujh par itna vishwas karte hai toh namunkin kaam tak karne ki himmat aa jati hai sir... Mujhe nahi pata ki mai appke pyar ke layak hu ki nahi... Mujhe nahi pata ki mai appke vishwas ke layak hu ki nahi... Mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki mai appke layak hu ki nahi... Lekin ajj se bees saal pehle app hi ne mera haat pakada tha... Tab, jab mujhe appki sabse zayada zarurat thi... Apphi mujhe uss din beauro le gaye the aur apphi ne uss din mere haat mai meri sabse kimti chiz meri gun aur meri batch diye the... Appne mujhe Daya ke roop mai ek bhai diya... Team ke roop mai ek pariwar... Aur apne roop mai... Apne roop mai ek pita... Ek insan ka astitwa teen logo se hota hai sir ek mata pita jo usse zindagi dete hai... Ek guru jo usse zindagi jina sikhate hai aur ek Boss jo usse zindagi mai usse aage badate hai... Mere liye toh tino app hi hai sir! Mai appko dhoka kaise de sakta hu? Agar ajj tak appne mujh par thoda sa bhi vishwas kiya ho toh please sir ek aur baar! Shayad akhiri baar aur kar lijiye! Mai vada karta hu appka vishwas nahi toduga sir... Sir kuch change mat kariyega... Kuch bhi nahi... Bas kal tak ka intezar hai sir... Sirf kal tak! Iske baad appke sare sawalo ke jawab appke paas honge...  
Appka beta (Shayad yeh haq ab bhi hai mujhe)  
Abhijeet

The letter had spots of tears at places... As if the writer had cried when writing it... How could he not? A shy son who never said anything openly about anything to anyone was for the first time accepting all his feelings in front of his father... And that too in such a situation!

Freedy - Kya hua sir? Kya yeh hai?

ACP - Letter hai... Abhijeet ka!

Salunkhe - Kya likha hai boss usne?

ACP - Kudh hi pad lo!

Saying this he handed them the letter and reading it they all got emotional and couldn't stop their tears... How could they not? After three long months they had heard something from Abhijeet... And above all they had seen the formation of this bond... So precious that no comparison could ever do justice to it... The silent bond that was never made verbal by either of the two... But the bond which everyone knew existed somewhere... So pure that it was beyond words and could only be felt by those near!

Freedy - Ab kya kare sir? Appne jo order diya tha Abhijeet sir ko locate karne ka... Aur woh gadi dhundne ka jisme Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko leke bhage the, uss gadi ko dhundna band karwa de sir?

ACP - Nahi!

Hearing a 'no' the teams hopes shattered... They thought that ACP sir hadn't changed his mind and was still determined to punish Abhijeet... When ACP sir said something which made them rejoice...

ACP - Pada nahi Abhijeet ne kya kaha hai? 'Kuch change mat karna'... Samjh gaye? Kuch nahi matlab kuch bhi nahi... Woh Sr. Insp Abhijeet hai... Har chiz perfect plan karta hai... Police se... Hum se... Sab se bachne ka plan banaya hoga usne... Aur uska plan successful na ho yeh mai hone nahi dunga!

Team couldn't help smiling big... After all these years they had finally seen ACP Prayduman go beyond rules... Not a father but ACP Prayduman! The stone hearted ACP Prayduman did melt today... Credits Sr. Insp Abhijeet... Yes he had earned it! With his truthfulness and righteousness... With his honesty and bravery... With his love and care! ACP sir's heart had won today, his battle of Heart vs Brain... And he made a silent prayer to god requesting him to support his son in his battle tomorrow!  
Dr. Avinash was silently smiling still seated on the chair... He couldn't dare to get up after facing ACP Prayduman's interrogation... Who would be able to! But he still couldn't stop smiling... He had seen people crying for their loved ones... He had seen a brother caring for another... He had seen sons ready to do anything to save their father but still this family was his favorite till date... He hadn't seen a bond purer than what these people shared! He wondered how? Maybe pain and loneliness creates a bond stronger than blood his heart answered...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note -**

For the last time today in Heart vs Brain i write this 'to be continued'... The next will be the last with 'the end' written at the bottom... This story is precious to me... Its my first one and as i near its end i get emotional looking back at the journey we travelled together... Guys your review is what stands second in my most valuable list... Obviously first being the love that you all have given me... So guys please review...


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note -**

Hellooooooo! Am back... With the last chapter of Heart vs Brain... Go ahead and read...

Ls - Thank you.

Cracresta - Aww. Thank you so much dear. Won't make anyone wait anymore. Cause this is the last chapter of the story and the story would get a 'complete' tag now. Honoured you liked the story and hopefully you wold like he last chapter also! Thanks

gb - Thank you so very much!

Priya - Thanks dear. Keep reading and reviewing!

Kirti abhi - Thank you so much. Enjoy the last chapter now!

123 - Thank you

Abc - Thanks

* * *

*Motel room*

Alarm rang and with its sound Abhijeet woke up... So did Daya... The day had arrived... The day of final action... They were prepared for it... And so was everyone... As soon as he got up Abhijeet called Dr. Avinash to tell him to be alert... And not to move out of the hospital as he being linked to Abhijeet had a lot of information and he knew that goons may try to harm him... Then he went to freshen up and until then Daya had ordered breakfast... Soon they were ready... Disguised and determined... Both moved towards their own destination... Abhijeet disguised as Karan went into criminal's hide out while Daya left for the campus of the IT company where the bomb was to be planted  
The terrorists arrived from different routes in different cars... Daya was hiding behind a tree while Abhijeet was busy with the gang... Vikrant went inside to plant the bomb... He cracked security and went inside while all others were doing their assigned tasks... Soon Vikrant came out and they all started leaving one by one in their respective cars on different routes as decided...

Aakash - Karan!

Abhijeet - Haa? Kya hua?

Aakash - Mujhe lagta hai waha koi hai! Jo humpar nazar rakh raha hai... Chal dekhte hai! (He said indicating to the place where Daya was hiding)

Abhijeet - Hmm... Chal dekhte hai!

They went there to find no one as Daya was already away from the place as he understood that Aakash was suspicious of him...  
Soon Abhijeet left in his car with some other gang members while Aakash left in another... Freedy, Pankaj and Purvi saw the car which Abhijeet was driving... As per ACP sir's orders they started following it while Daya heaved a sigh a of relief seeing this as was now sure that Abhijeet's plan would work out... Abhijeet was escaping them well but wasn't going out if their vision so that they could chase him! But little did Daya know that their problems were still not over!  
Aakash called Vikrant, as soon as he sat in his car...

Vikrant - Kya hua?

Aakash - Boss woh ek problem ho gayi hai!

Vikrant - Kya hua?

Aakash - Boss woh jo Karan hai na! Woh... Woh Karan nahi Abhijeet hai!

Vikrant - What! Woh CID inspector Abhijeet?

Aakash - Haa boss wahi Abhijeet! Abhi jab hum IT park se nikal rahe the na maine uska haat dekha... Boss uske haat mai wahi ghadi thi jo maine CID beauro mai Daya ke haat mai dekhi thi... Ek photo mai jab mai waha ACP pe nazar rakh raha tha! Ab Daya ki ghadi Abhijeet ke alawa aur kiske paas ho sakti hai... Aur yeh sirf ek coincidence hai yeh mai nahi maan sakta!

Vikrant - Yeh baat pehle nahi bata sakta tha tu!

Aakash - Boss ajj tak mai Karan se mila hi nahi tha! Mai toh unn sab ko information phone par hi deta tha na!

Vikrant - Theek hai woh sab chod ab! Woh humare saath ghum raha hai humme se ek ban kar! Zarur kuch plan kiya hoga usne! Iss baar humara plan fail nahi ho sakta! I want Abhijeet dead! (He shouted over phone expressing all his anger)

Aakash - Lekin kaise boss?

Vikrant - Woh kudh marega apne app ko!

Aakash - Woh kaise?

And then they discussed their plan and soon Aakash changed his path and went towards Dr. Salunkhe's house which was not far... Under pretext of wanting to have a talk with Dr. Salunkhe he went inside his house and rang the doorbell... Salunkhe sir opened the door to find no one outside and as he turned back he felt a blow on his head... He fell down unconscious and Aakash picked him up and drove away... Then he called Raghu who was in the same car as that of Abhijeet...

Aakash - Meri baat dhyan se sun aur koi reaction mat dena!

Raghu - Hmm... Bol...

Aakash - Karan hi Sr. Insp Abhijeet hai... Humara plan fail karane aaya hai... Usse gadi se bahar dhakal de! Gadi mat rokna nahi toh piche aate hue CID wale tum logo ko pakad lenge!

Raghu - Okk

And in no time Raghu opened the door of Abhijeet's side and pushed him out... Taking the driving seat he himself started driving... Here Abhijeet fell on the road... Hurting his arm and leg... Some other scratches here and there... He understood that may be terrorists came to know his identity and hence the result! He got up holding his arm with another and stumbling took a step or two when Freedy, Pankaj and Purvi came there and stopped beside him... They aimed their gun at him thinking that he is one of the goons they were chasing!

Abhijeet - Tum log yaha kyu ruk gaye uss gadi ka picha karo jaldi!

Yes! This voice! They had heard it! The one they heard every day... It was their Abhijeet sir's voice... How could they forget? Was this person really Abhijeet... What if it was a trap? No... They couldn't trust anyone!

Freedy - Dekh natak mat kar! Pata hai hume tu unn logo ka sathi hai! Aur humare Abhijeet sir kaha hai?

Abhijeet - (removing his moustache and beard) Yaha hai tumahare Abhijeet sir! Un logo ka picha karo... Jao jaldi!

Pankaj - Abhijeet sir! (Teary eyed! After all they had seen him after three long months)

Abhijeet - Yeh waqt emotions ka nahi hai... Unhe pakad na bohot zaruri hai... 9000 zindigi ka sawal hai... Woh almost 50 log hai! Police ko bula lena back up ke liye! Ab jao jaldi!

Purvi - Yes sir!

And then they left the place following the order! As soon as they left Abhijeet's phone started ringing... It was Aakash's call...

Abhijeet - Hello

Aakash - Hi Karan! Wait, wait, wait... Karan nahi Abhijeet! Dhoka diya na tumne hume... Ab dekh hum tere saath kya kya karte hai!

Abhijeet - Dhoka? (Sarcastic laugh) Tu aur dhoke ki baat kar raha hai! Sirf paiso ke liye apna zamir bech diya tune... Police department ki izzat mitti mai mila di tune... Apne desh se hi gaddari ki... Aur tu mujhe bol raha hai dhoka diya!

Aakash - Abe oye! Agar tera lecture katham ho gaya ho toh meri baat dhyan se sun! Tera woh doctor hai na... Dr. Salunkhe... Woh mere kabze mai hai... Maine usse zamin mai gaad diya hai... Sirf 20 minute hai uske paas... Uske baad uska khel katham! Agar usse bachana hai toh tujhe marna hoga... Ek gadi aayegi abhi tere paas 5 minute baad... Uss gadi mai baith ke thok dena gadi... Pata hai gadi hi kyu? Kyuki tune ussi gadi ke chakkar mai hume dhoka diya tha! Iss baar gadi sach mai jalni chahiye... Koi aag lagane nahi aayega usse... Aur agar agg nahi lagi toh salunkhe toh gaya!

Abhijeet - Dekh Salunkhe sir ko nahi hona chahiye! Haat bhi mat lagana unko!

Aakash - Pehle jo bola hai woh kar! Aur koi chalaki nahi

Abhijeet - Mai kaise maan lu ki mere marne ke baad tum Salunkhe sir ko chod doge?

Aakash - Aur koi rasta nazar aa raha hai tujhe? Jitna kaha hai utna kar!

Saying this he cut the call and sent Abhijeet a photo of Dr. Salunkhe put inside in a closed coffin with tied hands and legs... Soon a car arrived and driver giving the key to Abhijeet walked off... While Abhijeet sat in the car and started driving...

Here team reached their destination... They hid themselves behind trees and kept an eye on the goons... Police had also arrived by then and all were ready taking their positions... Vikrant arrived... And just as he got down the encounter started... The open land seemed no less than a war zone... Gun shots everywhere and blood on the ground... Team caught Vikrant and some other goons alive while some died in the encounter... Police took them away... Abhijeet's plan was successful! Vikrant couldn't activate the bomb and 9000 lives were saved... But the hero of the story was still missing... His life still under danger...

Abhijeet was speeding on the road... He was trying to go away from the city... There was a bomb in the car... So that there could be no chance of his survival... But Abhijeet was fearless... His only aim to take the car away from the city so that it takes only one life that is his and does not harm anyone else!

Daya reached the place of encounter... Took off his disguise while team informed him of the happenings...

Daya - Great! (Looking around) Abhijeet kaha hai?

Freedy - Sir woh Abhijeet sir hume raste mai mile the... Unhe chot bhi lagi thi... Phir unhone hume yaha aane ka order diya aur hum aa gaye!

Daya - Raste mai mila tha!? Lekin kyu? Woh yaha kyu aaya!

Taking out his cellphone he called Abhijeet... He face bearing expressions of worry and anxiety...  
Here on the other side Abhijeet was driving speedily on an empty road... His phone ringing on the passenger seat... He looked at the screen... Saw Daya's name flashing but did not pick up the call... He wouldn't be able to lie to Daya! He would catch him in no time... And if Daya came to know that he was heading towards death then he wouldn't let him go! He had to save Dr. Salunkhe today... He couldn't pick up Daya's phone!  
Daya's worry turned to fear! Why was he fearing his brain asked... There was nothing wrong... The plan was successful! His heart told whispered that noo... Abhijeet was in danger! He called again but got the very same result... Abhijeet wouldn't pick up his phone!

Daya - Abhijeet please phone uthao! For god sake pleaseeeee!

*Hospital*

ACP sir was sitting on his bed... Sitting? No... Was made to sit on his bed... By Insp Freedy and Sub Insp Pankaj and Sub Insp Purvi who had ordered ACP Prayduman to sit idle while they went to fulfill their duties! He was restless... He didn't know why but he felt that something was wrong... But what he didn't know... Tarika was sitting on the couch watching him... She was told to not let ACP sir move! In restlessness ACP sir took a glass of water and gulped it down in a single breath... He was keeping the glass back when Dr. Avinash hastily entered inside his room...

ACP - Kya hua Dr. Avinash? App itne tension mai kyu hai?

Avinash - Sir woh abhi abhi Abhijeet sir ka phone aaya tha mujhe... Woh keh rahe the Salunkhe sir ki jaan kathre mai hai... Unhone kaha ki mai appse kahu ki unhe bacha le!

ACP - Salunkhe ki jaan kathre mai hai! Aur... Aur Abhijeet aur daya? Woh dono theek toh hai na? Kuch bataya Abhijeet ne appko?

Avinash - Woh toh mujhe kuch nahi bataya sir! Woh bohot jaldi mai the... Sirf Salunkhe sir ke bare mai batake phone cut kar diya

Getting from the bed he quickly changed... Dr. Avinash and Tarika constantly telling him to inform the team as it wasn't right for him to stress out physically and mentally as of now... But who dares to stop ACP Prayduman in his fiercest mode and determined to save his friend... He left the hospital and started with his investigation... Tarika helped him out in everything she could... Getting clues here and there he reached the place where Salunkhe sir was kept captive...

Abhijeet was driving straight but his vision was sticking to his phone... Daya's name still flashing on it after 18 missed calls... He wanted to pick up the phone... And talk to Daya for one last time... His heart continuously prompting that only for a second? He could cut the call after only hearing that 'Hello'... No! His brain ordered... Won't the fear in Daya's voice stop him? Won't he give into the teary voice of his brother? And his heart kept aside its wish... His phone rang again for the 19th time! And once again a silent request from his heart! In his mind he recalled all the memories he spent with his team... The day he entered CID... Daya's stupid yet cute attempts to make him smile... Abhijeet's ignorance that would make him sad and how Abhijeet would finally smile to see him happy... He didn't know why... But even in those days he couldn't help but wanted to see Daya happy... The fatherly gaze of ACP sir from the cabin... Who managing to keep a straight face used to admire the sweet bond between his two precious gems... The whole team knowing that he was staring except the one who used to stare thinking that he wasn't caught... Maybe ACP sir still didn't know that they all knew about it! Abhijeet laughed at the thought! The way Freedy fought for him every single time... Teams support that he got every single time... Daya hand that never slipped off his shoulder and ACP sir's blessings that never let him weep alone... Dr. Salunkhe's teasing replies and the way they fought over the silliest things... But still wished other in the hardest of the wins... In his heart he thanked god for this wonderful family... While making a silent wish of wanting to see his family once before he dies... He knew it wasn't possible but he had no regrets... He had a wonderful 20 years... With the bestest of the people one could ever get... The ringing of the phone once again breaking his thoughts... And once again it was his adamant brother who was still not ready to leave his hand... He was near... Near to his destination... Destination? No! He was near his death... The road had a dead end that finished on a cliff... Go ahead and fall into the valley... So deep that getting even the dead remains would not be possible! No more time! Daya wouldn't be able to stop him now! He could see the end of the road... His voice only for a second please? His heart requested one last time and his brain finally replied affirmative... He picked up his phone and picking up the call attached the device to his ear...

Daya - Abhi!

Yes he was worried... He was teary... Not even a word to stop him but Abhijeet felt a rope pulling him back to life... His Daya was crying... He wanted to wipe his tears... Tell him that he was still with him and would forever be... But the end was near... End of the road as well as the end of his life... But! But what his eyes saw he couldn't believe... Daya was standing on the cliff at the end of the road... A step back and he would fall down into the darkness... What on earth was he doing here!? He pressed the horn with all his strength... But Daya won't budge... He was only a few meters away... The road was one way... No place to move aside... He started sweating... His hands shivering... He wasn't afraid of death... Never ever he was... But he was afraid of loosing Daya! Even if they would both die he was afraid of taking Daya with him... He picked up the phone... Which was still connected... And in a shivering voice he said...

Abhijeet - Daya dur hat! Pleaseeeeee (He couldn't make out Daya's expressions but he knew that Daya was smiling)

Daya - Nahi boss... Agar jiyege toh saath mai... Marege toh bhi saath mai... Agle janam mai phir pareshan jo karna hai tumhe... Akele kaise jane du?

In the next few seconds what happened Abhijeet didn't know... The car fell down the cliff and he was lying on the ground... On the road... His head bleeding... He had jumped out of the car! Daya said 'jiyege toh saath mai' and he knew that if he wanted Daya to live he had to save his own self! He didn't find the strength in himself to get up... But looking around he found Daya lying at a distance of few meters from him! Daya then walked back to Abhijeet... And forwarded his hand which Abhijeet refused to catch hold off! He was angry and Daya knew this... What kind of a stupid man does this thing! Daya held his ears and made a cute face which Abhijeet could never deny... Knowing that Abhijeet's anger had lowered Daya once again tried his luck and forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet... And as he expected Abhijeet held it... But instead off getting up he pulled Daya down! And getting up himself started angrily at a shocked Daya!

Abhijeet - Pagal ho kya tum? Agar mai gadi se nahi kudta toh?

Daya - Toh mai abhi baghwan se chatting karne ke baad swarg mai tumhari daat kha raha hota!

Abhijeet couldn't help smiling... Daya! This man could make him laugh anytime anywhere! How! He didn't know... Remembering something he turned to Daya but before he could frame his question Daya answered...

Daya - Dr. Salunkhe safe hai... ACP sir ne bacha liya unhe... Aur Aakash bhi ko bhi pakad liya hai sir ne... Team ne unn terrorists ko pakad liya hai... Aur police ne Vikrant ki interrogation bhi shuru kar di hai... Aur jald hi woh inn sab ke piche ka joh mastermind hai uska naam bhi bata hi dega... Mujhe ACP sir ke bare mai Dr. Avinash ne bataya aur uske baad maine ACP sir ko contact karke sab pata kar liya tha... Aur rahi baat tumahari, toh woh maine mobile company mai phone karke tumahara phone track kiya aur yaha aa gaya!

Abhijeet - Mujhse pehle kaise aaya tu yaha pe?

Daya - Gadi se!

Abhijeet - Daya! (In a warning tone)

Daya - Bata raha hu na... Daat kyu rahe ho! Woh tum toh kabhi gadi nahi chalate na... Humasha mai hi chalata hu toh mujhe bohot sare short cuts pata hai jo tumhe nahi pata! (with a smirk)

Abhijeet - Hmm

Daya - Ab mujhe toh uthao!

He said forwarding his hand which Abhijeet held and pulled him up... They sat in Daya's car and drove off... Again the awkward silence making a room in the car... The silence which Daya hated... The guilt that Daya would never let Abhijeet drift in...

Daya - Boss ek sawal puchu?

Abhijeet - Haa?

Daya - Agar ajj mai tumahari gadi ke samne aake khada nahi hota phir bhi tum gadi se kud kar apni jaan bacha sakte the na!

Abhijeet - Haa bacha sakta tha... Lekin maine woh socha hi nahi!

Daya - Kyu?

Abhijeet - Woh idea aaya hi nahi toh kya kar sakta hu?

Daya - Mere samne aakar khade hone se idea aa gaya tumhe?

Abhijeet - Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Daya - Yehi ki tum mujhse kitna pyar karte ho yeh tum jante tak nahi ho! Phir kyu jo mere saath hua uska zimedar kudh ko samjhte ho?

Abhijeet - Kyuki uss din woh goli maine chalayi thi!

Daya - Tumahare kapte hue haat uss din bhi nazar aaye the mujhe! Wahi haat jo ajj tak kabhi nahi kape woh uss din kape the! Agar tumhe mujhe marna hi hota toh ajj uss khai mai hum dono saath marte... Halat galat the Abhijeet tum nahi!

Abhijeet - Waqt lagega Daya... Inn sab bato ko bhulane mai... Bohot waqt lagega!

Daya - (cheerfully) Uski chinta tum mat karo... Time se mai nipat lunga... Tum toh ACP sir ki chinta karo... Beauro pauch chuke hai hum... Ab tum daat khane ke liye ready raho!

Climbing the beauro stairs they stared at the logo of CID... The logo which proudly shined in the sun light... Proud of the people who represented it and worked hard for its glory! They walked inside, TOGETHER! After three long months... Team was already present there... That majestic walk they were all used to... Smiling with tears they welcomed duo... Standing up in respect... While duo smiling at them lovingly... With a beautiful smile dancing on their face... Yes! They were back... They were back where they belonged... With the people they loved! They all went near Abhijeet... While Freedy hugged him crying... Abhijeet silently patted his back...

Freedy - Sir mai appse bohot naraz hu! Aisa kon karta hai! Appko kitna miss kiya maine appko pata bhi hai...

Abhijeet - Kyu? Meri atma toh yahi thi tum logo ke saath! Phir kyu miss kiya mujhe! Aree haa... Tum meri atma se dar ke bhaag gaye hoge na... Isiliye miss kiya... Samjh gaya... Samjh gaya

Freedy - Sir! (He complained while parting away)  
Pankaj - Dekho Freedy sir ajj mai Abhijeet sir ki team hu... App unko kuch nahi bol sakte!

Abhijeet - Lo ab toh mai pakka jit gaya! CID ka pehalwan jo meri team mai aa gaya! Freedy ab toh tum gaye!

Purvi - Humne appko bohot miss kiya sir! Woh natak karne ki kya zarurat thi!

Abhijeet - Zaruri tha tabhi toh kiya na... Am sorry! (He apologized to all the team members)

Daya - Agar Abhijeet sir se milap ho gaya ho toh Daya naam ka ek prani yaha par maujud hai! Koi usse bhi dekh lo!

Salunkhe (entering inside just now) - Kon mere Daya bache ko ignore kar raha hai haa? Ignore hi karna hai toh Abhijeet karo na!

Daya - Dekha... Sirf Salunkhe sir ko mera khyal hai... Aur koi mujhse pyar nahi karta! (He said moving behind Dr. Salunkhe)

Abhijeet - Acha jaa nahi karta! Kya karega!

Salunkhe - Woh kuch nahi karega! Karege Dr. Avinash...

Abhijeet - Hain? Woh kaha se bich mai aa gaye!

Avinash - (Entering the beauro) Sir beauro mai toh Salunkhe sir laye hai lekin inn sab ke bich apphi laye the... Ab chaliye appki dressing karni hai!

Abhijeet - Chaliye!

After a few moments Abhijeet came back into the beauro with Dr. Avinash after getting his wounds cleaned and dressed... Till then ACP sir came out of the cabin who was until now busy in some formalities...

Abhijeet - Thank you Dr. Avinash... Thank you from bottom of my heart... Hum teeno ki jaan bachayi hai appne... Kaise appka shukriyada karu samjh nahi aa raha... Appko underground rehna pada... Appki jaan ko bhi kathra tha... Lekin jab jab hume appki zarurat padi appne ek baar bhi apne bare mai nahi socha aur humari help ki...

ACP - Yes Dr. Avinash woh kehte hai na ki koi bhi kaam upar wale ki marzi ke bina nahi hota... Shayad ussi ne appko bejha tha humare liye! Doctor ka toh theek apne aur bhi bohot kuch kiya joh apki responsibility shayad thi hi nahi... Thank you

Avinash - Sir kaisi baate kar rahe hai app... App logo ne jo bhi kiya desh ke liye kiya... Apni jaan dene se bhi ek baar bhi piche nahi hatte app log... App hum sab desh wasiyo ke liye toh karte hai yeh sab... Kya humara itna bhi farz nahi banta ki ho sake utni madat kare app logo ki... Kushi hoti hai sir jab sochte hai ki ajj humne apne liye nahi kisi aur ke liye kuch kiya hai... Thank you for considering me worth of your trust... Doctor hu sir yeh toh nahi keh sakta ki zarurat pade toh yaad karna... Kaash app logo meri kabhi zarurat na pade... Lekin phir bhi yaad karte rahiyega sir

Daya - Ab Abhijeet aur sir ne sab kuch keh hi diya hai... Still thank you once again

Avinash - My pleasure sir... Ab chalta hu... Meri ek surgery scheduled hai... Jana padega... Thank you!

And smiling he walked off... Having sweet memories of these few moments that he shared with this family... While team looking at him with pride and respect as he was one of the most selfless civilians they had ever met!  
As he went out of vision ACP sir turned his gaze towards Abhijeet... And Abhijeet feeling the gaze upon him faced him...

Abhijeet - Yes sir

ACP - Yes sir? Koi kaam mujhse puch kar karte ho kya tum jo yes sir? Rajeev ka letter mila... Decide kiya ki ab toh yeh case mai hi solve karuga... Woh bhi akele... Aur nikal pade! Tum toh superhero ho na... Ki na chot lagegi, na dard hoga aur na hi koi taklif!

Abhijeet - (gazing down) Sorry sir... Agli baar

ACP - (cutting him in between) Agli baar bhi yeh hoga... Aur baat mai likh kar de sakta hu!

Abhijeet - (making a baby face) Sir sorry na...

ACP - Ha ha... Theek hai... Ab aisi shakal mat banao... Aur apne iss bhai ko lekar ghar jao aaram karne... Teen mahino se gayab the ab kamse kam 3 din toh aaram kar hi lena... Aur Daya Abhijeet ka khayal rakhna

Daya - Ji sir...

ACP - Aur haa... Ajj sham ko hum sab Abhijeet ke ghar pe khana khane aa rahe hai... Magar khana Daya banayega kyuki Abhijeet ko chot lagi hai!

Daya - (in shock) Sir! Kisi restaurant chalte hai na... Mai kyu!?

ACP - Na mai bahar ka khana kha sakta hu na Abhijeet! Aur mujhe nahi lagta ki Dr. Avinash ne abtak tumhe bhi permission di hai... Toh bahar jane ka toh sawal hi nahi uthta! So khana tum banaoge!

Daya - Ok sir (he said sadly)

Abhijeet and Daya started moving out while others were giggling at Daya's expressions... While in between Daya stopped and said with a wide grin

Daya - Haa sir yaad aaya! Woh ghar Abhijeet ka hai na! Toh mujhe kya pata ki saman kaha rakha hua hai... Mai khana kaise banauga sir?!

ACP - Wahi toh Daya! Ghar Abhijeet ka hai... Toh tumhe behtar pata hoga ki kya rakha hai kyuki Abhijeet ke ghar mai Abhijeet se zayada toh tum rehte ho aur tumahare ghar mai tumse zayada Abhijeet rehta hai! Hai na?

Laughter controlling capacity of the team was over until then and burst out with laughter... While Abhijeet taunted Daya saying

Abhijeet - Chal Daya ab tere sare bahane ki list katham ho gayi hai... Ab tujhe khana banana hi padega... Aur please woh khane layak hona chahiye!

Daya - Chalo!

And he went away stamping his feet while team smiled looking at duo and admired this sweetest bond their seniors shared!  
While ACP sir went inside his cabin and looked at the duo's smiling picture set as wallpaper... He smiled looking at them making a silent prayer to god requesting him to keep his most precious gems happy... While Dr. Salunkhe from outside shouted at him saying...

Salunkhe - Mr. ACP! Kaam nipata ke ghar jayiye... Doctor se zabardasti discharge liya hai appne agar app bhul gaye ho toh... Aur liya bhi hai ki nahi god knows... Apne Abhi Daya ko baad mai nihar lena... Koi nahi leja raha tumahare beto ko tumse dur!

The End!

So the story ends! With lots of tears but lots of smiles... It has been a wonderful journey that i travelled... Travelled along with all you readers... You all have showered me with your unconditional love and support... I have no words to thank you all... You all well understood my condition... My late updates and everything else... I feel blessed... Couldn't have got better readers than you all... Thank you... Do review Heart vs Brain for one last time... And i will be back very very soon with my next story 'THE PRESENT'! Thank you once again...


End file.
